If Tomorrow Never Comes
by DoveKinkaid
Summary: Updated! This story is being rewritten. Rangeman is having problems and has to call in help from outside. R/S HEA eventually. There is an OC death. Not cupcake friendly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, I make no money.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story, Real life has been kicking my butt. I am now feeling much better, and things have settled a little, so here is the rewriting of ITNC, and I am still working on A time For Tank as well. Expect an update there in a week or so.

My name is Stephanie Plum, and around Trenton, I am known as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Sounds flattering doesn't it? Bombshell, according to Webster's dictionary, can mean very attractive woman, and if that was the reason I got that name, I'd be more than flattered. Unfortunately, I picked up the moniker due to my habit of being in close proximity of things that explode. I'm sure it must happen to other people, too, right? You know, you're just standing there minding your own business when your car blows up. No? How about a funeral home? Yea, I didn't think so.

Lately, things have been going fairly well, my on-again-off-again boyfriend and I were currently in an on-again stage, and work was going great. I only rolled in garbage once this week. I was currently on my way into the bonds office to see if there were any new files for me, as I had picked up the skip yesterday for my last open file. I opened the door while carrying a box of donuts, which immediately caught the attention of Connie and Lula.

" Hey white girl, how's it shakin'?" Lula asked as she took the box of donuts from my hands. She took one before passing the box off to Connie.

" Not bad. Got any new files for me Connie?"

Connie, who was busy eating her donut, just gestured at the corner of her desk where a single folder was waiting for me. I picked it up with one hand, snagged a Boston Crème with the other, and walked over to the couch. I sat and ate my donut while flipping through the file. James Pickford, age 80, was picked up for reckless driving and carrying concealed, and he missed his court date. I figured I could probably handle this one on my own. After all, he was 80, what could possibly go wrong?

I took my file and headed out the door with one last wave to the girls. I climbed into my little Ford pickup. I don't know if anyone else caught the irony in the fact that my longest lasting vehicle to date, other than the Buick, was a Ford Ranger, but I sure did. I headed across town and pulled to a stop in front of a small house. I walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. I could hear the television playing from somewhere inside. Legally, if I have reason to suspect my FTA is located on the premises, I have a right to enter; so I tried the door. Luckily for me, it swung open, and I say luckily, because I still have not learned how to pick locks.

As soon as I walked into the house, I knew something was wrong. I'd smelled death before. I walked slowly through the small entryway into the living room and slowly looked around. Suddenly, when I looked at the leather Lazy Boy recliner, I knew exactly why Mr. Pickford had missed his court date. Not only was he FTA, he seemed to be DRT, Dead Right There, as I heard the cops say before. I just sighed and headed outside, while digging through my bag for my cell, to call it in.

I sat down on the curb and rested my forehead on my knees while I listened for sirens in the distance. I looked up as the sirens got closer, and stood dusting myself off, when I could see the flashing lights in the distance. No sooner had I gotten off the curb than Morelli's POS unmarked car squealed to a halt directly in front of me. I took a few involuntary steps back as I saw the look on his face when he got out of the car.

"Jesus Christ, Cupcake! Do you have any idea what I go through when I hear that you're involved in something again? Why do I have a girlfriend who finds dead bodies? For crying out loud, you've already made me the laughing stock of the entire force. Can't you just marry me and stay home?"

Joe's rant was cut off by the arrival of several other emergency vehicles. Carl Costanza made his way over to us and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Way to go, Steph. You just made me 500 bucks."

I sighed and forced a smile. I hated that the cops bet on me, but I also understood that if they didn't have anything to relieve the stress of their jobs that they would all go insane. I tried not to mind too much. I just turned to watch the paramedics head into the house to verify that he was really dead. Joe apparently thought that he hadn't gotten his point across, so he started yelling again. I wasn't even listening to him anymore. All that I was capable of at that point was getting angry. I turned to face him and started yelling back. Once, just once, I wanted him to ask about how I was doing before he started to tell me how it affected him. I was really getting into this fight using my Italian hand gestures and everything, when I felt a familiar tingle on the back of my neck. I stopped yelling and turned to the side to see Ranger walking towards us. Ranger just shook his head as he looked at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

" Babe."

"It wasn't my fault!"

I saw the corners of his mouth tilt a little at that. I gave him my best Burg death glare and that earned me a full smile.

"You never disappoint."

I rolled my eyes at him and he glanced over at Joe before looking back at me.

"Need a lift?"

"No, but thanks. My car actually survived this time."

He just nodded and headed back to his Mercedes pulling away from the curb, leaving the mess behind. I was grateful that he came, but rather curious as to why. After all, there had been no explosions or anything like that. I turned my attention back to Joe, who was still red in the face and barely containing his anger.

"Why don't you come to the station in the morning and give your statement?"

I nodded. I wasn't in any hurry to deal with an irate Morelli at the moment. I just pulled my keys out of my purse and got into my truck. I wanted to go home and have the day be over with. I was just about to pull away when Carl knocked on my window. When I rolled it down, he handed me a piece of paper.

"Figured I'd save you the hassle of getting a body receipt later."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem Steph, you know Joe will calm down. Just give him a day or two."

I decided not to comment and just pulled away from the curb and headed towards my apartment. I swung through the drive thru at McDonald's to grab some comfort food on my way. I pulled into my spot by the dumpster and headed up to my apartment. I sighed as I flopped down on the couch, doing my best to ignore the blinking light on my messages. Maybe Joe was right, I should just quit. I was only embarrassing him and my Mother. God knows I've tried my best, but I just kept screwing it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger POV

I was tired, not just a little tired, but that bone deep exhaustion that tells you the minute you stop moving you are going to fall over where you stand. Yesterday never actually ended for me, one of the disadvantages of being the boss was you needed to be available when the shit really hit the fan. There was a huge take down last night, that resulted in two of my men ending up in the hospital, and then first thing this morning there was a break in at one of our largest clients. By the time I got everything sorted out, it was time to start the day, now just when I thought I was free to go home and crash, I got a call that Steph had found a dead body. I wasn't that far away, so I thought I should check on her. I knew the cop always blew these little things way out of proportion.

When I arrived on scene, the cop was already there, Morelli and Steph were so involved in screaming at each other, neither one noticed my arrival until I was already approaching them.

"Babe." I said as she looked at me.

"It's not my fault!"

I felt the corners of my mouth twitched as I tried not to smile. I knew it would piss her off. I guess she must have noticed though, because she gave me a glare, and I couldn't help but smile then.

"You never disappoint."

I offered her a ride but she declined. I decided to go, there was no need to stick around if Steph didn't need me. I climbed back into the car and headed back to Haywood. Tank was waiting in the garage for me as I pulled into a parking space. This was probably not good, Tank never waited to tell me good news. I parked the car and got out. I nodded to Tank and took that as a signal to hit me with the news. He handed me a folded piece of paper. I unfolded the paper and read it over. I folded it back up and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Tank… Ever feel like the universe is just out to fuck you?"

"All the time why?"

"Because you just handed me proof."

I walked up the stairs and let the door slam behind me. I was truly on empty, I didn't think I had anything left in me to find a solution to this latest problem. I lowered myself down on my couch, and stared at the notice in my hands. If I just paid the fine it wouldn't look good to my clients and if I hired the wrong person in all of this mess it wouldn't be good for the company as a whole. I leaned back and closed my eyes wishing I could just make this all go away.

I don't know how long I sat there, but suddenly I had my answer. I knew who could help me, now I just had to convince her. I stood up and called down to Tank's office and asked him to book me a seat on a flight to Fort Lauderdale for the next day.

Once I got off the phone with Tank, I crawled into my bed needing to catch up on a few hours of sleep before I did anything.

When I woke up the next morning, I showered shaved and threw together an overnight bag. After I dressed, I grabbed my bag and headed down to the garage. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and slid in behind the wheel. I wanted to take Steph with me, but I needed Ray to focus on helping me and not on interrogating Steph about the details of our friendship.

The flight from Newark to Ft. Lauderdale was only about 3 hours, but it alternately felt like 3 minutes and 3 days. I just wanted to get this entire trip over with and get home. Home… that was a strange way to think. I had never really called anywhere home, at least not until a certain curly haired brunette turned my life upside down. I shook my head to clear thoughts of Stephanie from my head. I concentrated on thoughts of assignment rotations and scheduling for the remainder of the flight.

One of the benefits of having Tank as my own personal travel agent was there was a Rangeman SUV waiting for me just outside of baggage claim. It spoke to the discipline of my men when I was handed the keys with out any questions as to why I didn't fly into Miami. I took the key with a small nod and the young man returned my nod before climbing into a second Rangeman vehicle and pulling away.

I got myself settled in the SUV and glanced at my watch. If I didn't hit much traffic I might actually beat Ray home. I pulled away from the curb and merged into the flow of other cars heading towards the interstate. I drove about 30 minutes before I got off the interstate and headed inland a few miles. I never understood why one of my oldest friends choose to live out here so far from her job in Miami. I parked the SUV in the driveway making sure to leave room for Ray to park. I opened the old wooden gate wincing at the loud creaking sound it made as I pushed it open. I latched the gate behind me before walking to the back door. I pulled a keychain out of my pocket and found the key I was looking for. I let myself into the house and turned off the alarm.

Making myself at home, I went to the fridge to get a bottle of water and found myself cringing at all the soda and junk in the fridge. I grabbed my water and shut the door trying to shut out the thought that Steph would be in seventh heaven. I walked through the doorway to the dining room and stood at the sliding glass doors looking out towards the pool. I almost wished I had brought Steph. She would have enjoyed just relaxing and swimming in the pool. I turned away from the glass doors and headed to the living room and the book shelves near the TV. I picked up a copy of a book on Terror Attacks. I sat down on the couch and started to read while I waited for Ray to come home. I had just finished reading about the Assassination of Julius Caesar when I heard the engine of a car idling in the driveway. I shut the book and returned it to the shelves, just as I was turning away from the shelves I heard the back door open. I waited a few moments just standing there, my patience was rewarded as I saw Ray standing at the entrance of the living room.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Can't a man drop in to say hi to an old friend?"

She grinned and took the badge hanging on a chain around her neck off and tossed it on the end table as she walked closer to me.

"You can, but you never do." She pulled me into a tight hug, and I couldn't help but hug her back.

"You're right… I came because I need help."

She pulled away and looked at me for a minute. "Of course you do. Tell me all about it while I get changed."

She didn't wait for a response she just walked down the hall toward her bedroom. I followed her but stayed outside the room with my back to the door. I could tell she was changing because I heard the sound of Velcro being ripped apart, and I assumed she was removing her vest.

"Ray, I want you to come work for me in Trenton."

She laughed as I heard her open a drawer and shut it quickly. "You're kidding right?"

She walked out of the room in a pair of red sweat pants and a grey T-shirt that said USMC across the front. "You want me to leave sunny South Florida and come to the armpit of the US?" She snorted as she walked past me towards the kitchen. "I'm not sure that would be a good move for me."

I followed behind her trying really hard not to beg her for her help. "Ray please. I've got the EEOC on my ass. I need someone field trained. Please." I added the second please because I was desperate.

Ray opened the fridge and pulled out bread, cheese, bacon and real butter. She set them on the counter near the stove before hopping up on the counter near the sink. She gestured towards the food and I realized she wanted me to cook one of our childhood favorites. I just straightened my shoulders and dug out a frying pan to start the bacon knowing Steph would never believe this if she could see it.

"Ok, so what, I quit my job here, a job I am only 7 years away from retiring at by the way, and move to Jersey to run around with a bunch of boys half my age to what prove to Uncle Sam that you know that girls can do anything boys can do?"

I sighed and turned so I could look at her and still keep an eye on the bacon. "You are the one who used to tell us growing up that 'Ginger Rogers did everything Fred Astaire did, only backwards and in high heels.' are you afraid you can't keep up with those boys that are half your age?"

I knew I hit my target when she growled a little and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know I could still kick your ass if I had to. I guess I could help out, I might even be able to take my accrued vacation time in lieu of notice. But you my little brother are going to owe me BIG time, I'm not talking a huge check either…"

I tried to keep my blank face intact. When Ray never accepted money in return for doing anything except her job. She was going to have something else up her sleeve, probably something I wouldn't want to agree to. "And what may I ask is it you want in return."

"I am naming a price to be determined later." she said with a grin as I pulled the pan off the burner.

"Deal. Whatever it takes Ray. I'm serious. I've worked too hard for too long to let something like this tarnish the reputation of Rangeman."

A comfortable silence fell over us as I finished making the grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches. I knew they were completely worthless as far as nutrition, but they were good. I just promised myself to add an extra mile or so to my run the next morning.

We ate standing in the kitchen. There was no need to actually use plates for just sandwiches, so Ray pulled a couple of paper towels off the roll. That was good enough for me. When we finished dinner we went outside and Ray started a fire in a small fire pit in the back yard. I grabbed a couple of beers from the mini fridge behind the Tiki bar while she nurtured the tiny flame into a good sized fire. I sat down in one of the lounge chairs and handed Ray a beer before opening mine. Ray sat down between my legs and leaned back against my chest before opening her beer. There was nothing even slightly sexual about us sitting this close, It was a habit we had gotten into when we were younger and there were always so many people around that there weren't enough chairs. Ray always sat with me. She said it was because I was the scrawniest so she had more room.

"Ray, when we get back to Trenton , we can't do this. It would hurt Stephanie's feelings."

She leaned her head back and looked up and me. "You're kidding me right? The same Stephanie who has an on going sexual relationship with another man?"

I nodded my head and she rolled her eyes. " So she can sleep with someone else, but I can't sit in the same chair as my brother because it would hurt her feelings?"

She rolled her eyes again and turned her attention back to the fire. "I'll be on my best behavior, only because it matters to you."

"Thank you." We sat in the silence just watching the fire for a while before Ray spoke again.

" We could be on the road back to Trenton tomorrow if you want. I can give my resignation in the morning, and we can be ready to go by early afternoon."

I took a swallow of my beer and set it down on the patio next to the chair. "I have a flight out tomorrow morning. I don't want to rush you."

Ray laughed and shook her head "Didn't think I'd actually want to help huh?"

I couldn't help but smile. She knew me so well. "I'd hoped but I wasn't counting on it. So I'll fly back tomorrow and you can follow when you are ready."

She sighed and sat up a little. "I'd rather not make the drive alone. Call Tank and tell him we'll be back in Trenton no later than…" She glanced at her watch "1300 hours on Thursday."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I had wanted to get home to make sure Steph was ok after her argument with Morelli, but it seemed I was driving back to Trenton.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not making any money, if you recognize the characters they aren't mine.

A/N: These chapters have not been Beta'd. Any mistakes you find are mine.

As soon as the sun was up, I jumped out of bed and knocked on the guest room door. Ricky was already up and was just tying his running shoes. I jogged impatiently in the hall waiting for him to finish. He walked out of his room and waited for me to take the lead. We went out my back door to the drive way. I gave him a quick run down of my usual path, so if we got separated we could just meet up back here at the house. He nodded and we took off down the street staying pretty evenly matched.

We ran our 5 miles in silence, Ricky was never much for talking, and I refused to wear headphones while I ran, because it was a safety thing. We made it back to the house in good time. I got in the shower first because I had to go in to work to hand in my resignation. I left the house while he was in the shower and headed towards Miami.

The commute from my house was not the greatest, but if I took the turnpike, it was much faster than taking I-95 down. I clicked on the radio and pushed the pedal down a little more. I arrived at the Miami-Dade Police Department a little early for my shift. I badged myself past the front desk and headed to the bull pen on the third floor. I headed to my desk and grabbed the files of High Risk warrants that needed to be served. There is an old saying If you want an ounce of coke, stand on any street corner in America. If you want a Kilo of coke stand on any street corner in Miami. Now don't get me wrong, things have gotten better since the 80's, but we've still got a long way to go.

I walked to my Captains office and knocked twice before walking in. I laid the files on his desk before handing him a typed letter from my pocket. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay?"

I shook my head as I laid my badge and gun on his desk. "I wish there was, but I've got something I have to do for family."

My captain nodded as he reached out and took my badge and gun to lock in his desk drawer. He stood up and shook my hand firmly. "We'll miss you. You know you'll have family here too."

I nodded and swallowed hard. I wasn't going to cry. I chose my path, now it was time to walk it. I left the Captains office and closed the door behind me. I walked out of the building ignoring the chaos around me as shift change started. I climbed into my car and opened the console to grab a pack of cigarettes. I knew Ricky hated that I smoked, so I tried not to do it around him, but I was going to need it if I was going to get through this move. I lit my cigarette and started the car turning around to get back on the Turnpike. On my way home I called my Dad and my Sister and left them each a message telling them what was going on.

The drive back home didn't take long. I was headed north, and most traffic was headed south at this time of day. I pulled into the driveway and noticed that the SUV was gone. I pulled my little Dodge into my parking spot and headed into the house. I found Ricky sitting on a lounge chair by the pool. He looked up as I entered the back yard.

"How'd it go?"

"Not bad. I handed in my badge and gun. Now all I have to do is pack a few things and we can hit the road." I told him as I headed into the house and grabbed my old sea bag from the closet. I walked to the dresser and pulled open all the drawers taking the tightly rolled clothing and stacking it in my sea bag. He walked in when I was about halfway through emptying the dresser. I didn't even have to ask him for help, he just headed to the closet and began rolling the clothes there to be packed. With both of us working it only took fifteen minutes to get all of the clothes I owned packed into my sea bag. I tossed him the bag and reached under my bed for my large rolling suitcase. I tossed it on the bed and grabbed the books I had on my night stand and put them neatly in the suit case followed by my bag of hair ties and other little odds and ends from my room. I zipped it up and we headed to the living room. I put the suitcase on the couch and started filling it up with books, CD's and DVD's. Once the suitcase was full I zipped it up again and pulled it off the couch. I took a look around the house one last time to make sure there was nothing I needed to take with me right away. I set the timer panel for lights and the TV and grabbed the handle of the suit case gesturing for Ricky to lead the way outside. I set the alarm panel and refused to take one last look at what had been my home for the last 10 years.

We loaded my bags into my car in silence. It seemed there was nothing more to really say. I had done what he asked. I was moving to New Jersey to help him keep his business from going under because of a law suit.

I pulled out of the driveway and began making my way to 1-95. It seemed strange to be going north. I kept my eyes focused on the road and I drove in silence for about half an hour before I couldn't take it any longer.

"So, are you going to tell me what I'm in for?" I asked while adjusting my sun visor to keep the afternoon sun from blinding me.

"Nothing you can't handle, Some skip tracing, monitors, maybe a little guard duty. It's not difficult."

"So you what, you add some access control measures, a few cameras and that's it? What about something more comprehensive? Background checks on employees and applicants, or helping them to institute policies to help keep things secure. The human element is the greatest security risk and often they don't know they are giving away anything important."

He glanced over at me I caught his look in the rearview mirror. He didn't look all that enthused at my suggestions. "Since when have you become such an expert on security?"

"Since I live 10 minutes away from the place where the 9-11 hijackers lived, since I was a cop in South Florida following that disaster, since I've seen shit people do to each other right here in America that would make even YOU sick to your stomach. That's when." I didn't mean to sound so defensive, but if we wanted me to come work for him, then he needed to accept that I wasn't just going to be his trained bitch to trot out whenever gender equality became an issue. No, that's not fair. I should give him more credit than that. I probably came across like I was challenging his business model.

"Ricardo, lo siento. I shouldn't have said anything. This is your business, and I have no right to tell you how to run it, or what services you should be offering."

"Maybe not, but you might have actually had a good point. We've been over confident in our services as they stand. So if it were up to you, what would you suggest?"

"If it were up to me I'd start a whole new division, Offer pre-employment screenings. Point out to the customer it is a way to save money, not only will it cut down on internal theft but the whole process of interviewing, hiring, and training a new employee is expensive. Utilizing our services they can only interview candidates that really should be interviewed, they will probably have fewer terminations and resignations if they find the right person, so it cuts costs in training etc. Offer help in designing security protocols, figure out who is allowed to give out what information over the phone, who can sign for deliveries, purchase orders that sort of thing. It will be worth the time and money invested for both parties. You because you will spend less time finding out where breeches are occurring because quite a few losses can be prevented with just a few procedures in place." I took a breath and glanced over to see what he thought about what I was saying.

He seemed to be thinking about what I had said, and that was all I could ask for. We once again lapsed into a comfortable silence, and that was more than fine by me. We both had a lot to think about. He needed to think about the ideas I had given him, and I… I had to think about the real reason I didn't want to go to New Jersey.

I couldn't wait to see Lester and Tank again. Bobby though, that was another story. I had always been close with all of them, but for the last few years, there was a distance between me and Bobby. I knew the cause of it, and unfortunately I couldn't change it. "Sex is the fastest way to screw up a friendship."

"Where did that come from?"

Oh shit, I said that out loud. "I was just thinking about you and Stephanie. If you are comfortable with just being her friend, then keep sex out of it. It will change your relationship, and being friends after that is almost impossible." Whew! Hopefully I covered my tracks with that.

"Speaking from experience?"

"Something like that." That was all he was getting from me. I refused to say another word on the subject. He just stared at me for a while before shrugging and turning his head to watch out the passenger window.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, I make no money.

A/N: I am still looking for a Beta for this particular story, so any mistakes you find are mine. I have through Chapter 6 done on this story, and I won't be seeing the spinal surgeon until after the first of the year, so hopefully I will get the story finished before then.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys blow me away with your eagerness to see what happens next.

Steph POV

I woke up Thursday early, it was my regular day for going into Rangeman to do searches. I crawled out of bed and stumbled through my morning routine. The only part I hated about working at Rangeman was getting up early. The day shift was supposed to start at 7, but Ranger let me come in at 8. I brewed a pot of coffee and poured half of it into a large travel mug. I added milk and sugar before tightening the lid. I grabbed my purse and headed to work.

When I walked out of the elevator onto the fifth floor and it was strange, there was a palpable buzz of excitement going through the staff. I headed towards my desk and I could hear Cal and Hal talking.

"Man, did you hear that this new guy Ranger is bringing up from Miami has actually taken TANK down sparring?"

"There is no way, Hal. I called down to the Miami office and no one down there had ever heard of this guy. So I bet it's just a regular new hire he hired when he was down there."

"I'm serious Cal, I guess Ranger's known this guy since they were kids or something."

I didn't hear any more of the conversation because I arrived at my cubicle and sat down. I wondered why Ranger needed to go all the way to Miami to hire someone for the Trenton office. I looked at my in box and realized how full it was. I put thoughts of the new guy out of my mind as I settled in to do searches.

"Officer on Deck!" Vince shouted about 12:30.

I hadn't realized it had gotten so late. I must have just gotten absorbed in work. The hush that followed Vince's announcement was pretty funny. It was always like that. There was always a hum of conversation going on, except when Ranger was on the floor.

I stood up from my chair and stretched. I caught a glimpse of Ranger standing near his office next to someone, but I couldn't see who because Tank was in my way. I stood up to go over and introduce myself, as soon as I got out of my cubicle I saw Tank pick someone up in a huge bear hug and laugh. I shook my head at the booming laughter. Tank was even more quiet and reserved than Ranger most of the time, so I was really surprised at the greeting he was handing out. Just then he moved and I caught sight of the newcomer. Ranger had brought a woman back with him! I watched her laugh and Joke with my guys while I walked towards them. The closer I got, the more I wanted to turn and run. Ranger hadn't just brought back a woman he brought back a beautiful woman. She was dark skinned, a little lighter than Ranger but not much. Her figure was one that any woman would love to have. The defined muscles of her arms could be seen because she was wearing a tank top and the way her jeans fit her on her hips accentuated that she also had a flat stomach. Her face was probably the most gorgeous thing about her. She had high defined cheekbones, and dark eyes, that sparkled when she laughed.

I hated her. I hadn't even met her, and I hated her. I hated how comfortable she was with Ranger and the other guys. I hated that she was so pretty. I hated that Ranger had gone to Miami and specifically brought her back with him. I started to turn back to my desk before they saw me but I was too late.

"Babe? Come meet Ray. She's agreed to work here at Rangeman."

I took a deep breath and made sure there was a smile on my face as I walked over to Ranger. Once I got closer, I noticed that the woman standing next to him was older than I thought. She had slight wrinkles around her eyes and in the corners of her mouth. I thought that I might have also caught a few tiny streaks of silver in her jet black hair. I stood next to Tank across from Ranger as he introduced us.

"Babe, this is Ray."

"Ray this is Stephanie."

Ray stuck out her hand, and I shook it. She smiled and pulled me close for a hug. I was really not the hugging type, but she did it anyway.

"Nice to finally meet you Stephanie. You coming to lunch with us? I don't know about you but I'm starving. And if I know Ricky here, this place only has nutritious stuff."

I tried to raise an eyebrow as she called Ranger Ricky. I couldn't imagine anyone having the guts to do that. Just then Lester and Bobby came around the corner. Lester came over and grabbed Ray in a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked while he was still holding her in the hug.

"Uh.. Les, I can't breathe."

He let her go and she took a deep breath. "I work here now."

"Awesome! The old gang back together again."

Ray nodded, but there was a small shadow of sadness that passed over all of them Ranger included. Tank was the one to break the silence. "Ray, why don't you and Ranger take half an hour to get showered and cleaned up the we'll go grab some lunch."

"Sounds good. Just show me my rack and lets get this show on the road."

Ranger wrapped an arm around my waist and hugged me close as he looked at Ray. " That's part of the reason I wanted to fly back. I've got an empty apartment on 4, but It's not furnished yet."

Ray just shrugged. "No problem. I've slept in worse places."

Lester jumped in with a glint in his eye. "Why don't you bunk down at Bobby's place for a few days till your stuff gets here?"

Bobby finally jumped in. "Yeah, crash at my apartment. I can bunk with Lester for a few days."

Lester gave Bobby a strange look but before he could say anything Ray nodded and bent over to pick up her sea bag and tossed it at Bobby who caught it like it was nothing. "Sounds like a plan. Show me the way."

Bobby led Ray towards the stairs and Lester waited until they were out of earshot before he said. "Damn! I was hoping he'd stay in his place so they could get their shit together."

Tank just nodded his agreement and Ranger shrugged. "They'll figure it out on their own Les, or she'll kill him, Either way. It will be settled."

Tank, Lester and Ranger all laughed at that while I just looked at them not quite sure of what was happening. The group broke up after that, Ranger had to go shower, and the rest of us had a few things to finish up before we took off for lunch.

Everyone met down in the garage and after a few moments of discussion it was decided that we would go down to the diner where Ranger and I met. Ranger, Tank, Bobby and I got into a Rangeman SUV. Lester and Ray were going to follow behind in her car.

The air of enjoyment continued in the SUV as we headed towards the diner. "So how did you guys meet Ray?"

I wanted to know. It must have been something special that kept them so close for so many years. We pulled into the parking lot of the diner before anyone had a chance to answer my question. We sat in the SUV until Lester and Ray parked next to us. The six of us all walked in together and found a large table that would hold us.

Everyone took a seat and graciously left me the space right next to Ranger. I looked across the table at Ray and asked quietly. "Why do you call Ranger Ricky?"

Ray laughed and gave me a smile before answering. "Because no matter how bad ass he thinks he is, to me he will always be the scrawny little kid we adopted into our ever growing family. He was 14 when I first met him and the smallest little bugger I think I'd ever seen."

Ray stopped talking while the waitress took our drink orders. Ray ordered coffee, I got a coke and the guys all asked for water. When the waitress walked away Ray continued talking.

"Let me tell you, he and my brother were thick as thieves back in Junior High… I'm sorry Middle school is what they call it now.. Anyway the eighth grade. I swear once Ricky there met my brother, it was like having TWO annoying little brothers, and that number kept growing all the time."

It seemed that was all she was going to say on the subject. None of the guys looked like they were going to jump in either. I felt like I had to say something to get conversation going again. I wanted to ask about her brother, but something in Rays eyes when she talked about him told me it might not be the best topic.

Luckily I was saved from saying anything when the waitress brought our drinks and took our order. It took a few tries for her to get it all. She kept getting distracted by the good looking men at our table. Ray finally took pity on her and ordered for all of us.

"So Ray, what did you do for work in Miami?" I asked, wanting to at least try to get to know her better.

"Huh? Oh I worked for the Miami Dade police department on one of their tactical teams."

"Like SWAT?"

" Sort of, My team did mostly high risk warrants rather than things like hostage situations. I'd rather bust down doors than wait for a negotiatior to try to work it out. Before I worked for Miami I was in the Marine Corps. I took a bad shot to the leg, and took a medical discharge. I should have gone back and done by 20, but hindsight and all that."

Lester blew the paper from his straw at Ray and grinned. "Why you would ever go become one of Uncle Sam's Misgided Children I will never know."

Ray just smiled. "You're just jelous Lester. I enlisted in the Marines while you had to settle for Ain't Ready For the Marines Yet."

I must have looked a little confused because Ranger leaned over and whispered. "ARMY babe. A-R-M-Y." I nodded and giggled a little as Ray and Lester continued their good natured ribbing of each other.

"Hey Steph," Lester said. "do you know what Marine stands for?"

I shook my head no so Lester continued. " Muscles Are Required; Intelligence Non-Essential."

Ray just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I can still kick your ass Santos."

"Anytime, any place girlie."

"Tomorrow morning then." Ray told him with a smile. We were spared any more of their bickering because the waitress brought our food. The guys had different kinds of soup and salad. It seemed like Ray and I were the only ones who had any real taste for food. We both ended up with double bacon cheeseburgers.

We were about halfway through lunch when Bobby spoke up. "So Ray, you never did tell us why you decided to come work at Rangeman."

Ray just looked up from her plate and shrugged. "That's above my pay grade. Talk to the boss."

Suddenly we all looked over at Ranger who just calmly took a sip of his water before speaking. "There has been a complaint lodged against us with the EEOC. I aksed Ray to come up and work here in response to that. I don't know what is going to happen to this investigation but I'm sure it is nothing to worry about."

No one quite knew what to say to that, so we continued to eat in silence.

"So, what's the plan for the redecorating job scheduled for tonight?" Tank finally asked.

Ranger looked at Ray. "I thought if you were ready you might want to run the op. It is pretty similar to what you used to do for the PD."

Ray shrugged. "I'll take a look when we get back to the office." She turned her head to look at me. "Will you be going with us?"

Before I could explain, Tank, Bobby and Lester all burst into laughter. Bobby took over telling Ray about my first and only redecorating job with Rangeman. Ray didn't laugh, but she smiled before looking at me. I knew I was red in the face with embarassment at having to her my exploits recited.

"Don't worry Steph, it was an easy mistake to make and _someone_" she said while glaring at Ranger. "should have explained better. If you want to go, I'll be glad to figure that into the plans for tonight."

I promised to think about it. The waitress brought the check and laid it on the table in front of Ranger. He pulled out several bills and handed them as well as the check back to her. "Keep the change."

The waitress smiled and thanked him, nearly running over a bus boy as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, I make no money. I'm just not that good. ;)

Ray's POV

When we arrived at the office it was almost 3pm. I fought the urge to yawn. I couldn't pull these 36 hour things anymore with out paying for it dearly, and unfortunately this is what it was turning into. I followed Tank into his office to get my gear.

"Alright, You've got a few things to sign off on before we get to the goodies."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Paperwork… how fun."

Tank grinned and handed me a large stack of papers. "Ok, here's what you've got in front of you. A release allowing us to get a copy of your DD-214, a general previous employment background check release, an acknowledgment that you received a copy of the employee hand book, a list of issued equipment, a requisition form for any items you may require that we have not provided, medical and life insurance forms, a living will, medical power of attorney, a standard will that we can have validated by the Rangeman lawyers. Authorization to pull your driving record, a credit check release, a release authorizing us to run a criminal background check. Application for a New Jersey Private Investigators License. Towards the bottom of the pile you will find copies of the paper work you need to take to get a drug test, and be fingerprinted for the FBI check."

I Laughed and set the paperwork down on his desk. "What only one copy of the requisition form? I'm disappointed… no Triplicates."

Tank laughed along with me, we'd both done enough time in the service to find that funny.

"Keep being a smart ass and I can make sure that changes. C'mon and follow me down stairs and we'll get you your gear, and if you feel up to it you can do your firearm quals now and just get them out of the way."

I stood up and followed him to the stair well letting him lead me to the armory and gun range. "Sure I guess I can do my quals you want me to do just with my primary weapon or on my back up piece as well?"

"I need what ever you carry in the field." He said as he stopped by a large cabinet in the wall and punched in a code which opened the doors. "What is your preferred carry weapon?"

I shrugged. " I carried a Glock 30 S.F. on duty, I carry as a back up a mosquito .22. I've always been fond of the Desert eagle .45 Israeli Military Issue. But you know me, If I put enough rounds through something I'll get comfortable with it."

He nodded and pulled out a Glock 30 and cleared it before handing it to me. "We don't have a small frame in the Glock. We do have a Lady Beretta 9mm that Ranger bought for Steph when she first started working here, but she won't even carry her little .38 revolver."

I raised an eyebrow at the thought that someone working in this business wouldn't be armed at all times. I didn't comment I just took the Glock from him and cleared it again. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, I just preferred to double check.

Tank grabbed a box of ammunition and locked the cabinet again before heading to the range. He set the ammo down on one of the lanes and handed me my safety glasses and my ear protection. I slipped the glasses on and put the earphones around my neck ready to pull them up when needed. Tank looked almost apologetic for a moment, but then put his blank face on and looked at me.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to treat you like any new recruit and we have to go through everything even the basics."

I nodded, it didn't really bother me, I could do most of this in my sleep. I cleared the gun yet again on is order, then I went through a series of Dry Firing exercises. It seemed like forever before I was instructed to load my weapon and actually fire at the target. Then came the real pain in the ass, not only did I have to shoot at several different distances, I had to shoot in different positions. My knees were getting to damn old for this. When we were done, I was exhausted.

"As much as I'd like to say I can keep going, I'm going to call it a day for now and meet you back down here tomorrow to do a run through with my back up piece."

Tank nodded and gathered up our safety gear as I gathered the brass. We finished cleaning up rather quickly and Tank lead me to another storage room where he dug around to find me a utility belt, I initialed on an inventory sheet as he handed me each piece of equipment. I declined the Kevlar vest, as I already had my own. I had it custom fitted, and was not going to give it up. Once I was laden down with all the various items my job required me to have, Tank took pity on me and took me to the fourth floor where I was able to drop everything off. I slipped my holster onto my utility belt and fastened it around my waist. I was so out of uniform it wasn't funny, but I could care less. I had no where to secure my weapon and I wasn't leaving it there.

"You ready to go take a look at the info for the redecorating job tonight?" Tank asked as I stowed away the last of my gear.

"Let's go. I'm ready to get started."

We headed upstairs and instead of going to his office we headed to the conference room. I saw the thick folder in the middle of the table and opened it to get an idea of what we were facing. I shook my head when I saw what I was in for. We weren't just emptying one apartment, we were emptying an entire building full of squatters. Apparently this building was slated for demolition and all previous attempts to clear it of people had failed. It was a 10 story building that was still structurally stable, but that was all it had going for it. I read through the entire file twice, before I thought I might have a good idea of what to expect. I took the file to Ranger's office and gave him a quick run down of what I was planning… He agreed it was a good plan. He called everyone who would be involved to the conference room and once they were assembled I stood in the front of the room.

"Just real quick, I know very few of you recognize me, so I am going to introduce myself. I'm the Fucking New Guy. Alright now that we got that out of the way." I gave a smile and waked over to the large white board on the wall and picked up a marker. I drew a basic outline of the building. I numbered the floors and showed the stair ways.

"Ok, this op is a little bigger than the standard redecorating job. It's an entire building. So here's my plan. We'll split into 10 groups of 2. Each unit will Start off on a different floor. Once all the floors have been cleared, We will start evacuating occupants from the top. Guys on 10... Once all the floors have been cleared, I will tell you to go ahead and bring anyone you found on down with you. Bring them down to the first floor, once you are there I'll alert the team on 9. This way we will be gathering in one area and can make the determination on who's going to the PD, who's going to the hospital, and if there are any children in need of Social Services. Any questions?"

When there were no questions I nodded once. "We'll meet back here at 2100, In the mean time get your team assignments from Tank. Dismissed."

Once every one left the conference room I sat down in a chair with a soft sigh. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I just needed a few minutes of quiet. No, I take that back, I needed to stop trying to prove I could hit the ground running after driving for 24 straight hours.

I opened my eyes few minutes later and stood up. I needed to let Ranger know I was going to hit the sack for a few hours before we met back up for the last briefing before heading out.

I walked out of the conference room, and towards Ranger's office. He wasn't in so I walked next door and told Tank what my plans were. Once I got the go ahead, I made my way down the stairs and into my borrowed apartment. I set my gun down on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch. I closed my eyes, and before I could even start to form a thought, I fell sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I forgot to put this on the earlier chapters, Ranger and the guys are a

little older in my Story, they would be along the lines of 37/38 ish. I am going to diverge from Cannon a little and make Steph a little younger than Ranger, so she would be about 34/35.

I would also like to give special thanks to Wanda517. You graciously agreed to step in and help out when I needed it most. The more I work with you, the more I realize that with out the hard work of a Beta, the work we writers do, just wouldn't be the same.

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize belongs to JE. The rest are Mine. I promise I make no money off this or any other stories I write in the Plum Universe. I am however, open to bribes. Kidding!

I woke with a start and reached for my weapon. I pointed it in the direction of the sound that woke me.

"Ray, Stand down. It's Bobby."

I sat up and forced my eyes to focus, and once I saw it was indeed Bobby I lowered my weapon with a soft sigh. "Sorry. I didn't mean to draw on you in your own apartment."

Bobby laughed softly. "Does that mean you'd still draw on me outside of here?"

I laughed and shrugged as I stood up, setting my gun down on the coffee table. Bobby held up a handful of black cloth in my direction as I stretched out all the minor aches and pains from sleeping on a couch. "What's that?"

"Ranger had me bring down one of Steph's uniforms for you. He said it should fit."

I took the clothes from him with a nod of thanks. I walked into the bedroom to quickly change. The pants fit, even though they were a little long, but Steph must have a shorter torso than I do. The shirt was skin tight and barely came to my belly button. I sighed and pulled off the shirt and dug out another plain black t-shirt from my sea bag. I pulled that over my head and tucked it in. The long pants were simple to fix. I just bloused them rather than try to mess with folding them and hoping they stayed. I grabbed my utility belt from where I tossed it on the bed while changing. I slipped my equipment on the belt before fastening it. I grabbed my Kevlar vest and held it in my hand. It got too hot to put it on before I had to. I hurried back to the living room where Bobby was just sitting on the couch.

"I should actually thank you for waking me up. I didn't realize it was already 2030." I glanced at my watch again making sure I had enough time to make it up to the meeting.

"So, did Steph decide if she was going to join us tonight?" I asked him as I waked over to the coffee table and picked up my side arm. I checked the chamber and popped the clip making sure it was fully loaded before slipping it into my holster.

"I don't know if she did or not. If she does come she'll be with alpha team, so that way Ranger and Tank can keep her safe. Can I ask you why you asked to be assigned to Juliet?" He asked as he turned on the couch to watch me double check my gear.

"Yeah, I don't ask anyone in my command to do anything I won't do." I put my foot on the coffee table to double check the laces were secure. I switched feet and looked over at Bobby. "Besides, you know the way it is. I'm the FNG, I've got to earn my stripes the same way they have. I might not have anything to prove to you, but those guys out there, they don't know me from Adam, and what they see is Ranger brought me in personally and now I'm leading an op. They need to know I'm going to take the shit jobs too."

"I guess I never really saw it that way. I mean we trust you to have our backs." He said as he got up and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"You guys have had the privilege of knowing me for years. The guys here at Rangeman, haven't even met me."

Bobby took a drink of his water as he walked back into the living room. "You have a point I suppose."

I reached over and grabbed the bottle, taking a drink before handing it back to him with a grin. "Of course I do. I'm never wrong."

Bobby just shook his head and set the water bottle down on the coffee table before gesturing to the door. "You ready to go?"

I glanced at my watch and realized that it was almost time for the meeting. I nodded and followed Bobby out the door and up the stairs. We made it to the conference room a few minutes early. I walked over to Ranger, as Ricky had insisted I call him at work. "Will Stephanie be joining us tonight?"

In response all I got was a glare and a very sharp "No."

I held up my hands in surrender. I wasn't going to say anything, his relationships were none of my concern. I stepped backwards a few steps before heading to the front of the room. I picked up the file on tonight's op and double checked to see if there was any new information. I tossed the file back onto the conference table before clearing my throat to get the attention of the men in the room.

I waited a minute to see if that would work, when it became obvious that it wouldn't I put my fingers in my mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle. All conversation came to a stop as all eyes turned to face me.

"Now that I have your attention. I would like to reiterate a few points from this afternoons briefing." I waited a minute for a the quiet groans to die down. No one liked more meetings than necessary, me included, but this was the way I did things.

"Ok. Please remember there is probably going to be one or more small children in this building." I gestured to the bags of Safety pops on the conference table. "Fill a pocket or two. Kids aren't going to realize what's going on. Do your best not to scare the crap out of them."

I grinned as a small laugh traveled through the group. "One last thing. Take your time. Look everywhere. Overtime is cheaper than death benefits. Let's finish suiting up and get out there."

There was no more talking as we all dived in to get the last little details, our throat mikes and ear pieces, extra flexi cuffs, etc. When we went down the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder how nineteen men who were at least 200lbs of pure muscle could be so damn quiet.

We all fell out to our respective vehicles and we waited until Tank and Ranger pulled out in their SUV before we all followed. We grouped together briefly to enter into the building and most of us headed up into the stairwell. I was listening carefully to the radio chatter in my ear piece counting off who was all in position.

"Alpha ready."

"Bravo ready."

Charlie, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot were soon reporting that they were ready. By the time my partner and I were in place on the 10th floor all the units had reported in. My partner and I got into position and I whispered into my comm. unit. "All units are in place. We have a green light. I repeat we have a green light."

I heard everything through the comm. units, but I registered none of it. My focus was on the job ahead of me. We burst through door from the stairwell onto the floor. The apartment to our right did not have a door, so I signaled to start there, we went in the door. On the floor we found two girls who couldn't have been more than 13, huddled together. They were wide eyed and terrified. I nodded towards the girls, and my partner got the gist, I'd secure the girls while he continued the search.

We ended up bringing everyone we rounded up back into that first apartment. This job was depressing, seeing the depth of poverty and the sheer number of drug addicts we rounded up tore at my heart. Even some of the kids, were high as kites. It felt like it took forever to get the floor completely secured, in reality it only took about an hour, but it felt like so much longer. Once we were standing in the first apartment I leaned against a wall doing my best to still look intimidating.

"Juliet clear… Status Check All Units"

"Alpha Clear"

"Bravo Clear."

"Charlie Clear"

I waited a for just a few moments. "Delta, This is Juliet team leader requesting a Status Check."

It was just a minute before I got my answer. "Sorry Boss Lady, Delta Clear."

I sighed with relief. My shoulders sagged with exhaustion as the rest of the units checked in and were clear. I started helping my partner Ram, he said his name was, get everyone to their feet. "Juliet beginning decent."

Ram and I started leading everyone down the stairs. The trip down took a lot longer then the trip up did. I was half tempted to just start throwing some of the addicts down the stairs. It would be faster. I know my original plan was to bring down one floor at a time, but if we did that we'd be here all night. "Bravo and Charlie… move out and meet us at the first floor."

When we had finally made it past the eighth floor I let those two teams know to start moving out, this pattern continued until we were all on the first floor. Bobby was checking out as many as he could, but there were just to many people for him to get to. I took a deep breath, all I really wanted to do was go be flat for a while, but there was still work to be done. One of the things we all learn in the service is basic first aid, so I felt confident that I could help determine who at least needed Bobby to see them before going to their final destination. I looked up and saw several of the other men had joined in assessing everyone, so I stood up and walked over to Ranger.

"Might be a good idea to call in the Cops and medics. I'm betting no few of these folks have wants and warrants. Tell them to bring the on call social worker too." I jerked my head to the corner where Hal was handing out suckers to a couple of kids who must have been about 6 or 7.

"Already done."

"Not bad for your first op here in Trenton Ray." Tank said as he came up behind me. I turned a little and smiled at him.

"Thanks Big Guy. I thought Ranger here was going to give me something difficult." I said with a small laugh. It was then that Lester sauntered up and slapped me on the back.

"Couldn't make it too hard on ya, at least not at first."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Go ahead, make a Marine joke… I dare you."

Lester looked at me and appeared to be thinking for a minute. "Nah, I think I'll let Vince take this one." He turned to a group of men who were standing against one wall keeping an eye on every one that had already been seen by Bobby and who were awaiting the police. "Hey Vince! What did you do all day when you were in the Navy?"

Vince looked over at Lester, and with a shit eating grin said. "Drink coffee and deploy Marines."

I rolled my eyes. "Really Vince, all that time on a luxury hotel afloat and that's the best you got?" I laughed with the rest of them though. I didn't mind this little banter about which branch of the service was better. It was all in good fun. Our joking was interrupted by the arrival of the Police.

I watched as several black and whites came to a stop in front of the building followed by an unmarked sedan. I wondered if Narcotics decided to get involved because this was really nothing more than a flop house for addicts. I watched the detective as he made his way over to us. He was good looking, I'll give him that. His skin tone spoke of Italy or the Mediterranean. He did need a hair cut though. I thought he might be a decent cop to work with, at the very least he would be easy on the eyes.

I started to move towards him. "Evening Detective." I wanted to say more, but he held up his hand and continued to move towards Ranger.

"What the hell do you have going on here Manoso?"

I turned around to watch the exchange, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Fulfilling my contract with the City. My men were doing exactly what we were asked to do. Clear the premises, so that demolition can continue on schedule."

"And so you decided to handcuff everyone?" The cop asked his voice becoming more and more agitated. I decided that it was time I stepped in.

"Excuse me officer, I believe we were well within bounds to do so. At the very least every one of these people is guilty of criminal trespass, I'm betting that if patted them down you might just get enough petty drug busts to make your captain a very happy man."

"I'm homicide, and just who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Raven Hunter I work for Mr. Manoso." I told him calmly. Even though I remained calm it seemed as though he was getting angrier than he already was. His gaze turned to Ranger.

" I see you have a bitch of your own now, maybe this means you'll finally leave my girlfriend alone."

I could hardly believe my ears, but then I put it together. This was Detective Morelli, Stephanie's boyfriend. I kept my mouth shut, and just turned to watch uniformed police officers taking people out the door with the help of Rangeman. I was here to do a job, and nothing else. Once the first floor had been cleared of everyone but Rangeman and Morelli, I had no choice but to say something to interrupt the quiet staring contest they were having. I once again moved a little closer to the group. "Ranger… Deje al bastardo sólo. Nosotros no necesitamos el jaleo." (Leave the bastard alone, we don't need the hassle.)

That seemed to be enough to get through to him, because before I knew it, I was following him out the door to the last SUV. I climbed in the back seat, and got stuck next to Lester. I was getting to tired to put up with his jokes. Luckily he realized that now was not the time, and the ride back to Rangeman was silent.

As soon as the engine cut off I got out of the truck and made my way, trying very hard not to limp with the increasing pain in my knee, to the elevator. Just as the doors closed I heard Tank say to someone.

"I didn't know she even knew HOW to use an Elevator." I hadn't said anything to Ranger about the increasingly painful joints, or all the other symptoms that left me feeing crappy. Now I just realized I might have let more slip than I had planned.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked through the front door of Bobby's apartment and I immediately started pulling off my gear. As much as I would have loved to leave my crap in a pile by the door, I did the responsible thing, I went into the bedroom and put everything away. I stowed my weapon in the bedside table drawer. I decided that now was as good a time as any to change into my pajamas, so I dug around in my sea bag until I found a pair of stretch pants and a T-shirt. I quickly changed, and folded my dirty clothes and set them on top of my boots. I shoved my feet into a pair of fuzzy socks and limped my way back into the living room. I had just sat down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. I levered myself up off the couch with a groan and went to answer the door. I rolled my eyes when I saw Bobby was on the other side.

"It's your apartment, you can let yourself in you know." I told him as I went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice back out of the freezer. I limped back to the couch as Bobby was shutting the door. I ignored him figuring he needed to get something. I put my foot on the coffee table and put the ice pack on my knee sighing in relief. I could almost feel the sharp cold decreasing the swelling.

Bobby walked over and sat on the coffee table looking at me. "Ranger sent me up to check on you. He said you were limping when you guys got back."

I shook my head a little. "I'm fine. My knee is just sore. Can I ask you something?"

Bobby looked slightly concerned, I think he was afraid I was going to ask about that night, the night we had been avoiding discussing for a couple of years now.

"Sure, ask away."

"What the hell was the deal with that cop tonight?"

Bobby shifted uncomfortably, and looked around as if trying to find an escape route. Finally he decided to tell me what I wanted to know.

"That cop, was Stephanie's on again off again boyfriend. I don't know if they are on or off at the moment, but Morelli blames Ranger for Stephanie's failure to marry him and pop out a bunch of little Morellis."

I thought about this for a minute, but something didn't make sense. "So why show up tonight? I mean we were contracted by the City. He would have known that if he'd bothered to ask around a little."

Bobby shrugged. " I don't know for sure what his motives were, but I do know he is always telling Bomber that we are a bunch of thugs and criminals."

"So if he could catch Ranger in even the smallest offense he would arrest him and be able to tell Steph… 'See I was right, he is nothing more than a common criminal.' It's devious I'll give him that. Is he always that underhanded?"

Bobby nodded. "Sometimes worse."

I sighed softly. Stephanie seemed like a good person, I knew all my boys thought the world of her. Seeing this other side of the relationship triangle really pissed me off. I could see why Ric would keep her in his life though. That girl was going to need all the support she could get if she ever got the guts to call it quits for good. I finally spoke out loud. "You know, if I had ever shown up on a scene just because I had a personal beef with someone, I'd have lost my badge. If he keeps this up, someone is going to have to do something."

Bobby cleared his throat to get my attention so I looked at him.

"Don't stress over it. Ranger will deal with it if it becomes a problem. I'd still like to see your knee if you are done changing the subject."

"Not a chance, you've seen all of my body you're ever going to see… Oh

wait.. Never mind. You couldn't see anything in the pitch dark, and you were long gone before the sun came up, so you couldn't have seen anything then either. My bad. Just trust me I'm perfectly fine, and I will be down in

the gym in the morning to kick Lester's ass just like I said I would."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was starting to get a headache, and on top of everything else, that was just one more thing I didn't need. I knew in my head he was trying to help, but right now I didn't want his help. I wanted to be able to do what I always did, put my feet up until I stopped hurting and then go to bed.

"Ray, Listen… I think you got the wrong idea about what happened that night." He said, as he reached out to lightly touch my arm.

I pulled away from his touch. " I don't care. It's all water under the bridge. If I let you look at my knee, will you go away?" That was my goal, for him to just go away and let me finally relax, before I jumped right back into the fray of things tomorrow. I got up and made my way to the bedroom and dug out a pair of shorts made from cut off sweat pants. I changed into them as quick as I could.

I walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch with my foot on the coffee table. Bobby moved closer and lightly ran his hand up my leg to rest right below my knee. "Damn Ray, this is really swollen, have you had this happen before?"

I shrugged. "Once or twice. I even saw a doctor. There is no fluid build up, no visible damage to the tendons or ligaments, no obvious signs of arthritis. It is just getting old."

Bobby ran his hands lightly over the knee poking and prodding. When he started flexing it, and applying pressure to my foot as he pushed up, it took everything I had not to hit him. "Are you at least taking something for it?"

I grimaced and took a deep breath through my nose, and answered him with my eyes closed. "No need. A little ice, some horse liniment, and maybe a Tylenol if it's too bad. Really I'm fine." I pinched the bridge of my nose, my headache was getting worse. I was really going to need to lie down soon. I just didn't have the energy I did even a year ago.

Bobby must have noticed my headache, because he lowered his voice as he started to massage gently around the knee trying to restore correct blood flow and reduce swelling.

"Maybe you should think about going to the doctor again. Have you noticed any other little things? I mean in all the years I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen you get a headache."

I opened my eyes a little but then shut them quickly as the light in the room seemed to send shooting pains through my head. " I'm a 42 year old woman going through menopause, I'm not sure being energetic and perky is even possible. I know your medical training probably didn't cover it, but there comes a time in every woman's life where here hormones cycle every 21-30 days, this goes on for years, and then when she gets old, that whole system gets completely out of whack and she feels like shit. She gets headaches, night sweats, hot flashes, and irritability."

Bobby muttered low enough that I knew he didn't plan for me to hear it. "How is irritable any different than your normal disposition?"

I swung my leg away from him and pushed myself to my feet. "Enough, you've seen that I am fine. I need a cigarette, and to get some sleep, and if I have to go somewhere else to get a little peace and quiet I swear to every Deity in the history of man kind I will move out of this building tonight."

I walked to the door and jerked it open. I headed out into the hall, as much as I wanted to take the elevator, I didn't dare. Military men, were like sharks, if you showed any sign of weakness they would jump all over it. I went straight for the stairs. Thankfully going down stairs was much easier than going up them. I made it to the garage and walked to my car. I yanked open the door and climbed inside. I was never more grateful for my forgetfulness than I was at that moment. I had forgotten to lock the car when I first got here, which was great because I had forgotten to bring my car keys. I dug around in the console before I found my pack of cigarettes. I lit one taking a long drag, enjoying the tickling sensation it left against the back of my throat as the smoke flowed into my lungs.

I knew I was being intentionally nasty to Bobby tonight, I just couldn't help it. I knew I was partially to blame, but right now, that was hard to remember. I sighed softly and leaned my head back against the headrest of the drivers seat. It was just so hard to forget what had happened that night. Bobby and Lester were in Miami for some work thing, and I had just lost one of the guys at the department. I couldn't escape the thought that there was something I could have done differently. I was sitting at a little bar, and in one giant coincidence, Bobby and Lester were there too. They came over and sat with me, I don't know exactly what I told them, I was beyond drunk at that point. Somehow Bobby had been the one to drive me home. I sobered up quite a bit during the drive. Bobby carried me into the house and helped me to my room. He was going to leave, but my mouth started working with out the permission of my brain and I begged him to stay. I knew I shouldn't have asked him to stay, even as drunk as I was I knew it was a bad idea. I had always felt differently about Bobby than I did the other guys. I think having him in bed next to me short circuited what little brain function I had left. If I was being completely honest I would have to admit that I took advantage of the situation, but having him leave while I was sleeping before the sun came up hurt.

I went to take another drag off my smoke and felt the heat in my fingers. I smashed the cigarette into the ashtray before lighting one more. My anger at Bobby was nothing more than my pride. I needed to get a grip, that's what I needed. Ricky was obviously head over heels for Stephanie, and I didn't see him being an asshole. I just needed to take a step back, apologize, and get over it.

I crushed out my second cigarette of the night and slid out of the car, shutting the door firmly before walking to the stairs. I knew what I had to do, now it was time to put it into action. When I got to the fourth floor I walked back to Bobby's apartment and found the door slightly ajar. I couldn't help but smile. He probably realized I left with out my keys and left it open for me. I walked in and shut the door tight behind me.

My first thought was to put away the ice pack before it melted everywhere. I walked to the coffee table and noticed that the ice pack was gone, but in it's place was a note.

_Ray, _

_I put the ice back in the freezer so you didn't have a mess on your hands. I hope you will reconsider seeing a doctor, there is no reason for you to deal with pain if it can be fixed. I will see you in the gym I the morning. _

_Bobby_

I couldn't help but smile. Even when I was being a bitch, he was being nice. It did make me feel a little guilty though. I just folded the note and carried it with me into the bedroom. I crawled into bed sighing softly as I curled up on my side and pulled one of his pillows to my chest. I couldn't keep staying here. I had made a decision to forgive Bobby and to forgive myself, but sleeping in a bed that smells like the man you love night after night, is not a good way to put the past behind you.

I was awake the next morning long before the alarm. I was awake more than I was asleep all through the night. The little sleep I did get, was not restful at all. I forced myself out of bed and to the shower. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror knowing the view that awaited me would be a gruesome one. I hurried through my shower, knowing I would end up taking another one after my work out. After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I pulled my hair back into a tight braid. I tucked my braid into my shirt to keep it from flying all over. I spared myself a glance in the mirror and noticed that the puffiness under my eyes wasn't too bad, but still noticeable. I picked up my tennis shoes up from the floor where I had set them last night and headed to the kitchen.

I pulled a spoon out from the drawer and ran it under a stream of water before putting it in the freezer. I Leaned against the counter and put my shoes on waiting for the spoon to chill. After I put my shoes on, I took the spoon out of the freezer and lightly touched it to the puffiness under my eyes. Ugh! I hated having to do that, but no one needed to see how tired I really was. I tossed the spoon in the sink and headed for the door.

I hurried down the stairs to the gym, I wanted time for a little run before sparring with Lester. I waked into the gym, and I felt all eyes on me. I tried to ignore the stares as best as I could while I started my morning stretches. I took off jogging around the small indoor track, and the hair on the back of my neck was still standing up from all the covert stares. Either these guys hated new hires, or they had no idea how they were supposed to act around a female who was not their mother, sister, or girlfriend. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on my run.

I was just coming to the end of my run when Bobby and Lester walked into the gym. I waved at them both as I started to slow my pace. I didn't want to cool down too quick as I still planned on kicking Lester's ass. I just had to wait until he was ready. Lester walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Still feel like you can kick my ass this morning."

I just laughed and playfully pushed him away. "I could kick your ass anytime Cinye." (Lakota Sioux for little brother)

I let him pull me behind him as we made our way to the mats. I took off my shoes and socks, setting them neatly at the edge. I met Lester in the center of the circle painted on the mat. We shook hands both of us grinning widely. I even reached back and pulled my braid out from my T-shirt. I knew Lester, eventually he would grab it and pull me into a hold and that would give me my "kill"

At first, our fight was incredibly boring, we circled around each other looking for any sign of weakness. Finally Lester got tired of playing the waiting game and went for a right hook. I barely blocked it, but I turned into his body, using my body as a leverage to throw him. It worked this time, but I knew it wouldn't work again. The thing about sparring with Lester, is you only got one shot at something. He was too smart not to learn from it.

The next half an hour was a blur of motion, I had forgotten how quick Lester was. For such a big guy, he could move fast. I knew I was going to have a fair number of bruises from this encounter. I hissed softy as Lester tagged my ribs again. I had a bad habit of dropping my guard on my left side, and he was making sure to make me pay for it. Hey kept trying to take me down to the mats, but in close quarters, I was still better than he was. It was his longer reach. If I stayed close to him, he could still hit me, but it lacked the force a blow at a farther distance would.

Finally Lester managed to throw me across the mat, and I took my time getting up, I left my back to him just a second longer than was prudent. As soon as I felt his hand tighten around my braid and pull me back against him I knew I had him, I could easily go for the kill shot. I lifted my leg bringing my knee up and slid my hand along my ankle to simulate going for a knife. Lester read it as I was going to try to stop on his instep so he widened his stance to make it harder for me to do that. I reached back and ran my hand along the inside of his thigh in a quick motion. "You're bleeding to death now."

Lester let go of my hair and swore. "Damn, I forgot you never fought fair."

I laughed and shrugged. " I have an amazingly strong self preservation instinct. But now you'll know to guard against it. Just think of it as a learning experience."

Lester laughed and grabbed me into a strong hug. "It's good to have you back Ray. We all missed you. Some more than others."

I hugged him back trying to puzzle out his cryptic statement. "It's good to be here."

I pulled away and walked to get my shoes. "I should probably get upstairs and shower. I have a few things to do before the morning meeting anyway."

I slipped my socks and shoes back on before walking out of the gym. I was feeling strong enough to take the stairs, so I did. I hurried through showering and getting dressed. I threw on a pair of cammie pants, and one of my old grey USMC T-shirts. It wasn't Rangeman approved gear, but oh well it was what I had clean, and it had the added benefit of driving Ranger insane. He had gotten far too used to being kowtowed to over the years. I put my boots on before slipping on my belt. I picked up my cell phone and dialed 411 as I walked out of the bedroom.

" Thank you for calling AT&T 411. City and State" came the computerized voice.

"Trenton, New Jersey."

"Thank you, what listing?"

"Budget Motel"

"We found 1 listing for Budget Motel in Trenton New Jersey. Please press one if you would like the number sent to your phone, or stay on the line and we will connect you."

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the fridge and waited to be connected. I looked over the meager offerings the fridge held and shut the door just as I was connected to the motel.

I glanced at my watch and realized I should start heading upstairs if I was going to make the morning meeting. I had spent far too much time in the shower. I walked up the stairs while making my reservation.

I stood near a wall letting others pass me by as I finished giving my information to the clerk for what seemed like the 10th time.

"Ok, The name on the card is Raven, that is Romeo, Alpha, Victor, Echo, November. Middle initial is F as in Foxtrot. Last name Hunter. Hotel, Uniform, November, Tango, Echo, Romeo." I paused for a minute listening to the clerk.

"Listen Lady… I don't know how to make my name any clearer. You know what forget it. I've got a meeting I have to be in. I'll deal with this later."

I hung up the phone just as Tank walked by. "Having trouble?"

I sighed softly and nodded my head. "Trying to pay for something by credit card. She wanted me to spell my name, so I did. We were just having a communication problem."

Tank laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Next time try using a different phonetic alphabet. I've found that "Rabbit, Apple, Violin, Elephant, Nest works well."

I had to laugh at that. Of course Tank would suggest I use the things that children were most often taught when they learned the ABC's. We walked into the conference room for the morning meeting together. Tank took his seat next to Ranger, while I stood against the wall. Ranger looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Hunter."

"Sir Yes sir." Oh it killed me to do it, but he ran his company like an extension of the military and even if he was my little brother, he was still my Commanding Officer.

"Is there any particular reason you are out of uniform?"

"Sir yes Sir." Commander or not, I didn't have to make things exactly easy for him now, did I?

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sir Yes sir. The quartermaster only stocks sizes in Tank, Way Too Big, Too big, Too small and Not a prayer in hell." I fought to keep a straight face as there was more than one cough trying to cover laughter through the room. Ranger gave me a look that said I was going to pay dearly for being a smart ass.

"Very well. In order to rectify the uniform situation, you will be sent to accompany Stephanie for a day of shopping, where you will purchase something similar to a Rangeman uniform until your size is received. Save your receipts. You will be reimbursed."

There were quite a few laughs from the assembled men, and even Ranger seemed to be having a hard time keeping a straight face. I couldn't imagine why. You made a list, based on it's place in the store starting with what was nearest the door, and then you picked up your items in a clockwise fashion ending at the registers. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes… twenty tops.

"Sir yes sir."

"Dismissed."

I wasn't an idiot, I knew to get going while the going was good. I waked out of the room and went to find Stephanie. This day would be a breeze.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of it, and I still make no money, even though I do say I am open to bribes to write faster.

A/N: Again a special thanks to Wanda 517. You help me make sure it all makes sense before I inflict my ramblings on the public at large.

I should have known that shopping with Stephanie was going to be anything but simple. I walked directly to Stephanie's cubicle after I left the meeting. She was just arriving, as I got there.

"Stephanie, Ranger said you needed to go shopping today. I have been instructed to join you on the off chance I might find something appropriate to wear until my regular uniforms come in."

Stephanie looked me up and down and almost looked horrified. "You aren't going shopping in THAT are you?"

"Yes ma'am. It is comfortable and durable."

"Ugh, first off Never call me Ma'am. I prefer Steph, and I am sorry but you must have normal clothes. You'll scare away the sales people in that get up. Let's go see what we can find."

I followed behind her silently. I didn't think that pointing out to her that scaring away sales people was a GOOD thing in my book. We walked to the elevator and took it down one floor. I walked first and opened the door to the apartment stepping back and allowing Steph to enter before me. She walked to the bedroom and opened the closet. She turned around to look at me.

"Where is all your stuff?"

I just pointed to my sea bag in the corner. "Right there. I didn't see a need to unpack it."

Stephanie sighed softly and tried to pick up my sea bag, but couldn't quite get it far enough off the ground to move it effectively. I decided to help her out and lifted it up to empty it out on the bed. It would be a pain in the ass to pack everything again, but if it got us out of here sooner I would do it. Stephanie started looking through the rolled clothes trying to find something. What I didn't know, but I didn't really care either. She finally found a pair of jeans and held them out to me.

"Here, put these on."

I shrugged and bent down to untie my boots and I kicked them off. "You can un roll stuff if you need to."

I watched her unroll and discard item after item while I stripped off my cammies and slipped on the blue jeans. I put my boots back on and laced them up. I opened the dresser drawer and grabbed my wallet and stuck it in my back pocket, and found where I had stashed my ankle holster. I strapped it on my ankle. I had my back up weapon in the trunk of my car, I would grab it before we left.

I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Steph to find what she was looking for. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

Steph looked up at me and put her hands on her hips. "Do you have any T-shirts that don't mention the Marines or the Police on it?"

I thought about it for a minute and reached over into the pile and picked up a T-shirt and held it up for her inspection. It had an older Native American man on it and next to him were the words "Trust me Illegal Immigration blows". Steph just shook her head.

"That's not quite what I was looking for."

I shrugged and tossed it onto the reject pile before reaching for another one. I held it up thinking that this might pass inspection. It was a light green T-shirt and all it said was "Never Do anything you don't want to explain to the Paramedics." Steph pinched the bridge of her nose like she was getting a headache. I could sympathize, I was getting one myself. I finally just stripped off my USMC shirt and grabbed a new shirt from the bed. It had a picture of a beautiful Colt .45 and said "Samuel Colt, inventor of the point and click interface."

"Ok, can we just go shop now?" I tried to keep my voice neutral. Steph looked resigned as she saw me.

"Ok yeah, maybe we can find something for you to wear." she said as I picked up my keys.

Steph and I made our way out of the apartment, and we took the elevator to the garage. We had decided to take my car, ok so maybe it was more like I refused to ride in her car. While Stephanie was getting into the passenger side, I walked around to the trunk to get my .22. I slipped it into my ankle holster and closed the trunk. I climbed into the drivers side door and slid in looking over at Steph. Her nose was wrinkled a little, and I had forgotten that last night I was smoking in a closed car. I quickly turned the car on and rolled down the windows.

"Does Ranger know you smoke?" she asked tennetively, it was almost as if she expected me to be angry about her asking.

I just pulled my shoulder belt across my chest. I had a bad habit from my days in uniform of buckling my seat belt with out me in it and just using the shoulder strap, but it made it so much easier to get out of the car quickly. I looked in the rear view mirror making sure my way was clear.

"Yeah, he knows. He doesn't like it. So we have a wonderful arrangement. I don't smoke in front of him if I can help it, and he doesn't bitch at me about it most of the time. It helps that I still run and work out. I think he'd bitch all the time if I wasn't doing that."

I glanced over at Steph and she looked like she was thinking about something. "I wonder if I didn't eat junk food in front of him if he would stop telling me how my diet would kill me."

I had to laugh as I took the right turn Steph pointed out to me. "Probably not, but I wouldn't worry about it."

I reached into my console and pulled out my pack of smokes, I lit one and rolled my window down a little farther. I quietly drove following the directions Stephanie gave me. I felt my eyes widen as I pulled into the parking lot of a mall.

"You've got to be kidding me. I was thinking something like the Army surplus store."

Stephanie laughed as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door as soon as I had the car in park. "No way, we can't find what you really NEED at the Army surplus. All you really need is some black T-shirts. My uniform pants should fit you."

I nodded and dumbly allowed myself to be led into the mall. The first place she took me was to victoria secret. I tried to stay as far out of her way as she looked around. She turned to me and tried to raise her eyebrow but only succeeded in raising both.

"Aren't you going to look?"

I shook my head. "No need, I have bra's at home."

"Sports bra's don't count." She told me slowly as if I should really know this.

I frowned a little and racked my brain trying to think of a time that wearing one would be in appopriate. I finally realized I don't wear one with my Class A's. I looked at Steph with a smile. "I have one that isn't a sports bra. I wear it when I wear my formal uniform."

Steph just shook her head and called a sales woman over and they had a hushed conversation. Before I knew what was happening, there was a petit blond wrapping a tape measure around my boobs. I took a deep breath and focused on not hitting the woman. She looked at Stephanie over her shoulder. "I would say to go with a 36 C. She's right on the line between B and C, but I think with her body frame and knowing she wears sports bra's that a C would be better."

It finally hit me, they were guessing my bra size. I took a deep breath and counted backwards from 10, in Japanese before I spoke. "uh Steph, I'm not really the get dressed up and go out kind of girl, and there isn't anyone other than me who's going to see my skivvies, so I think I'll be ok."

Steph just looked over at me from a rack of bra's hanging on cute little hangers. "Nonsense, every girl needs some pretty underwear."

I just sighed and resigned myself to purchasing crap I didn't need. I never would have expected what happened next. Stephanie handed me a bra and gently pushed me in the direction of a changing room. I looked at her and then at the changing room a few times. Finally Steph spoke up.

"Go put the bra on, make sure it fits."

I have never in my adut life tried on a bra in the store. I bought them took them home and if they didn't fit I gave them to my little sister. I went into the dressing room and stripped off my shirt and my bra. I fastened the clasps on the back of the bra before pulling it over my head. I never mastered the art of the fasten and turn. I barely had the bra on when I heard the sales girl outside the door.

"Does it fit? Come let me see."

I couldn't figure out why she wanted to check the fit of my bra, but when in Rome… I walked out of the dressing room and spun around and lifted my arms as directed.

"It looks good. Now you have TWO breasts as God intended. A good bra dear must lift and separate. You simply must get this bra." She snatched the price tag off of it before ushering me back into the dressing room.

"Now you can wear it while you shop for other things. Your friend told me you were on a mission today."

I just pulled my t-shirt on over my head and picked up my old bra. I walked back out where Stephanie was looking through a rack of bra's that looked identical to the one I now wore. I tried to ignore the handful of colorful bras in her hand.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked hopeful we could escape this nightmare. I decided there was an entirely new level of hell, and in that level I would be stuck in this store for all eternity showing off bras to pushy sales women.

"Oh yeah I found a few things for me. I already bought them." she pointed to the pink bag at her feet. I was looking for other things for you. You can't be a real Jersey girl with out decent foundational garments. I already talked to Ranger, and he said that I should get you anything I thought you needed. He told me to tell you to consider it part of your signing bonus. He slipped the Rangeman Credit card in my purse yesterday."

That rat bastard! I knew he owed me payback for a few of the things I had done to him in the past, but this was WAR! He knew I also promised not to do anything to hurt Stephanie's feelings, so I wouldn't put an end to this torture. I forced a smile on my face and looked at Stephanie.

"Great! I can't wait to get back to the office and thank him properly." I spoke the absolute truth. I had a special thank you in mind for Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I kept the smile on my face while the clerk rang up an impossibly large number of Bra's and panties. I accepted my large pink bags and didn't say a word. I just so happened to have an allergy to the color pink, but I kept my mouth shut. This obviously was a happy time for Stephanie, and I refused to let her down.

I let Steph lead me to Macy's and she headed directly for the shoe department. I had shoes. Three pair to be exact. I had my boots, tennis shoes, and the dress shoes I wore with my class A's. I sat obediently in the chair she pointed out. The shoes she started handing me started at ugly, and went quickly down hill from there. She even picked out a pair of Doc Martens that had flowers on them. FLOWERS!

I smiled and nodded in all the right places apparently, because after what was the longest two hours of my life I now owned approximately eight million pairs of ugly shoes, and of those eight million, I would fall and break something in at least 6 million pair. So that left two million shoes I could wear with out injury. Of the two million that would not kill me, I thought one single pair wouldn't be too bad. So of Sixteen Million shoes I now owned, I half liked two!

I was more than ready to agree when Steph decided we were done shoe shopping. I looked at all the bags surrounding us, and while I could carry a 65lb ALICE or MOLLE pack through a dessert with out any problems, I was going to need reinforcements to carry this load. Oh hell I could handle this it was just a matter of using my head. I looked over at Stephanie after I had come up with a plan.

"I know how the two of us can get all these bags to the car in one trip. We simply take the shoes out of the boxes and stuff them into the bags, that way we can cut down on bulk making it easier to carry the bags."

Unfortunately the irritating little sales man over heard my comment because he came running up. "Oh No! No no no. We must never dispose of the boxes. These shoes should always be in their boxes when they are not being worn, it will keep them looking newer for much much longer."

Even Steph looked a little put off by this creep, so I decided to play a little joke on him. "Well Hell Mister, thanks for telling me. I was figurin on breaking them in the same way I do all my shoes. I mean now that I got them big mud tires on my truck I should be able to run over three or four pairs at a time. Thank you for letting me know, I gotta leave them in the box when I do it though."

I picked up the bags of shoes and bra's and managed to get all but three that Steph picked up, and we walked out of the store leaving the salesman behind doing a great impression of a stranded fish. We decided to take all the bags to the car. I followed Steph through the crowded mall, and into the parking lot. Something about Steph changed, when she got into the parking lot. She was standing tall, and was confident of herself while we were shopping, but out here in the parking lot… It was easy to see why she was always stalked. Stephanie Plum transformed from a confident woman to a victim the minute we got into the parking lot. She held her purse tight to her body, she was quick to move aside if someone was walking towards us, and in general acting afraid. I wasn't going to say anything to her, but Ricky and I were going to have a talk tonight.

After filling my trunk with purchases, we decided that it was time to grab lunch. I had noticed a Rangeman SUV parked several spaces away from us, and figured Tank at least had shown up to make sure I didn't practice any of my evasion techniques on Stephanie. I wouldn't do that, but trust me the thought had crossed my mind. Stephanie must have sensed that the guys were following us at a discrete distance, because she kept looking over her shoulder. That was it, I was absolutely going to have a talk with Ranger tonight. Her entire demeanor screamed, I am timid, afraid, and will make an easy target.

We walked to the food court and I bit my lip. I ate crap most of the time, but even I was wary of mall food courts. I finally decided on McDonalds. There was no way to get food poisoning there, because most of what they served couldn't actually qualify as food. Food will rot. McDonalds fries and cheeseburgers did not. Trust me. Look it up on you tube, there is someone on there with fries in a lunch box for years, and they look the same. I got my lunch and joined Stephanie at a table. We ate in companionable silence. I finally got the courage up to ask what was next on the agenda.

"Oh I thought we'd go shopping for clothes now, but on the way I figured we could stop off and make you an appointment at Mr. Alexander's he does my hair, and He could certainly give you a trim, and maybe show you how to curl your hair, you know just try out a few different looks."

I shook my head. I was willing to do about anything, but not get a hair cut. "Sorry Steph." I told her quietly. "No hair cuts. It is a tradition my father taught us from the old ways of the Lakota Sioux. We only cut our hair when we are in mourning. The more we cut off, the more pain we feel at the loss."

I could tell Steph didn't understand what I was saying, so I tried to explain. "When My brother died, I cut my hair very short, almost to my ears. I left it only long enough to put up as was required for my job. My father though, he shaved his head, but since that day I have only cut my hair once. That was when a good friend of mine that I worked with in Miami died. I cut a good six inches or so off then."

Steph still didn't seem to understand, but she seemed to accept that I was dead set against cutting my hair. We finished our lunch and just as we were getting up Tank and Lester made their way over to us. I gave them both a nod in greeting and Lester came over leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Having fun Chaske? (Lakota meaning oldest or first born.)

"Tons. You guys just missed out on carrying a ton of bags to the car, but we're on our way clothes shopping next." I said, making sure I still had my happy face on.

Lester plastered a goofy grin on his face. "OoO, does this mean I get to help pick out clothes?"

I didn't get a chance to answer because Steph jumped right in. "Oh yeah, we can always use a man's opinion."

Oh Boy! My day just got even more fun. I tilted my head towards Lester and whispered softly. "If you make this day anymore difficult, I will kill you. Brother or not."

Lester just laughed and playfully pushed me away from him towards Tank. Tank grabbed me in his massive grip and told me to relax. He didn't let go of me until I had forced my muscles to relax enough that he was sure that I wouldn't kill Lester. Tank grinned down on all of us, and gestured towards the end of the mall that had Macy's in it. "Shall we shop?"

I trudged behind Stephanie, and looked longingly in the window of the Payless shoe store. If I had a choice where we went shoe shopping, I would have chosen Payless. I must have stopped too long because I felt Tank's massive hand on my back pushing me forward. We got back to Macy's and headed towards the women's department. Steph took me to the dress clothes, and looked me over.

"How did my cargos fit last night?"

I shrugged. "They fit fine, just a bit on the long side."

Stephanie just nodded and began shuffling through racks of dress slacks. While she was distracted I moved a little closer to Tank. I whispered softly so only he could hear me.

"I'm wearing a .22 on my right ankle. If I go into the dressing room to change, Steph is going to want to see the outfit. Some of those outfits she's picking out I won't be able to conceal my weapon, and I can't leave it unsecured."

Tank nodded and took out his keys and swung them around on his finger for a few seconds before "accidentally" dropping them and kicking them under a rack. Tank lowered himself to his knees an I felt his hands close around my ankle and remove the holster and weapon both. I was able to relax a little knowing that my weapon was secured.

Steph kept handing me clothes, and once I had an armful she let me head to the changing rooms. I did what I was supposed to do. I tried on all sorts of clothes, making sure to step out of the changing room in each new outfit. It wasn't that bad, I guess. We were all having a blast. Stephanie and Lester took turns trying to find the most outrageous outfits they could for me to try on. After an hour or so of this though, we were all getting ready to be done. While I was digging out my original clothes Steph took a pile to the register.

We finished up our shopping, and I told Steph I would take her for ice cream. The four of us were making our way to the food court when Steph's cell phone started to ring. We all stopped walking giving her a chance to dig it out of her purse. We all politely turned away while she answered the phone, doing our best not to let her know we could hear every word.

"Hello." There was a long pause before she started speaking again. "Now that's not fair. You're being unreasonable."

I looked over at Lester and Tank silently asking if this was her boyfriend. They both gave me a quick nod, letting me know that it indeed was. I hated hearing the pain and frustration in her voice as she talked to him. Her conversation was fairly short, but the fun playful mood we had all shared was long gone.

When Steph finished her phone call, she looked a little sad. "I Um, should probably get going. I told Joe we could have dinner together."

I looked at my watch and realized that we had indeed spent all day shopping, but it wasn't that late, it was only about 1530. 3:30, for those who use a 12 hour clock. I signaled to the guys I would meet them back at the office, and they turned around and melted into the crowd.

"Hey Steph, you're going to get ready for a date with your boyfriend. This is a time to be happy." I kept my voice cheerful, but quiet. I have found that this combination can be soothing to a volatile situation. I kept steering Steph carefully towards the exit, and then I led her to the car. I unlocked her door and let her climb in. On the drivers side, I tossed my shopping bags in the back seat before climbing in the car.

I didn't start the car, I just let us both sit there in silence for a few minutes before I started the car, and decided to speak up. "Steph, it's not my place, so feel free to tell me to shut up and mind my own business, but if the thought of seeing your boyfriend doesn't make you happy, then maybe he's not the right one for you."

Steph looked over at me as I pulled out of our parking space. "That's not it at all, he just doesn't like any of my friends. He kept wanting to know why I was out with Manoso's Bitch."

I glanced over at her, and she seemed genuinely upset that Morelli didn't like me, and had called me a bitch. "Hey Steph, don't stress it. I've been called much worse. It's not a big deal. I promise."

I wisely kept silent on the larger question of the day, which was exactly how did he know where she was and who she was with. Luckily the ride back to the office was silent giving me plenty of time to think about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, and sadly, still making no money.

A/N: Wanda, thank you for being such an awesome Beta! Thank you to everyone who has sent a review. I haven't had a chance to reply to all of them yet, but I am trying. I would also like to apologize for getting this out so late today.

When we got back to the garage, I walked Steph over to her little pickup. It had seen better days. I think the original color was blue of some sort, but it was really hard to tell through all the rust and bond-o. I waited until she was leaving the garage before I turned around and hit the stairs at a run.

I shoved open the door on the fifth floor and didn't slow my pace until I was right in front of Ranger's Office. I pushed open the door and kicked it shut behind me. I barely took in the shocked look on the face of all four of my brothers. It seemed I was interrupting a meeting. I didn't give a shit. I stalked over to his desk and placed my hands on it as I leaned forward getting in his face. "You… I am holding you responsible for every attack that has happened to Stephanie since you met her. You haven't trained her at all."

He held his hand up in defense. " I told you she refuses to ex…"

I cut him off "Don't you feed me that exercise bull shit! You know as well as I do there are other things you could have done. I watched that girl today. She is a walking talking billboard that says 'Here I am Pick me! I'm a victim.' She's in an unsafe relationship, and has a target painted on her back because you couldn't be bothered to teach her how to listen to her instincts. She's anxious and terrified. You know the basics. You are not a stupid man Ricardo. You have been trained for years by the US government to be the perfect predator. You know what weak prey looks like. But noooooooo Mr. Bad ass couldn't even help her not look like easy pickings. You LIKE being her white knight, you like this dependence she has on you for her safety."

He looked at me his blank face firmly in place. "I have done everything I can for her. You don't know the shit she puts up with."

I shook my head. "Damn it! You've made her weaker. If something happened to you, that girl wouldn't last a week."

He almost looked sad as he leaned towards me speaking in a deadly calm. "Outside of this building there is no one who supports her and believes in her. She deals with a mother that makes yours look like a saint. I am the only one who told her she could do anything her heart desired."

"Your actions speak different. You tell her she is strong, you tell her to listen to her instincts, but then you take away her strength. You tell her things are not her fault and that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. You look right into that girls eyes and LIE to her. Worse, you lied to me. You call me up and tell me about the little white girl who's got oomph, and that you're training her. You haven't done a damn thing for her other than make her a bigger target." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "I may not know how hard her life is, or the shit she deals with from her demonic mother, but I do know that it isn't going to get better anytime soon as long as she continues this way."

While I was giving him everything I had, I could hear Bobby stage whisper to Lester and Tank. "You think one of us should remind them about the rule where anyone who causes Steph to be hurt gets called to the mats?"

I turned my head to yell at him to shut up, but then what he said finally sank in, and I felt a slow smile creep across my lips.

"Wonderful idea Bobby." I turned my head to look at Ric and gave him the same grin. "Let's go. _Ranger._" I put extra emphasis on his street name. I was not happy with him at all. He knew better. He was just letting his ego get in the way.

He looked me over raising an eyebrow at the jeans and T-shirt I was wearing. "Meet me there in fifteen minutes, after you've had a chance to change into something more appropriate."

I nodded and turned on my heel walking out of his office slamming the door behind me as I raced to the stairs. I hurried into the apartment undressing as I walked through the door. I grabbed a sports bra, and a pair of those lycra type leggings for working out and slipped them on. I took the opportunity to pin my braid up into a tight bun. I knew that when it was all said and done, he was going to kick my ass. We used to be fairly evenly matched when we were younger, but that was about 15 years ago. I might not be able to beat him, but I had enough tricks up my sleeve to make him work for it.

I hurried down the stairs so I would have some time to stretch, it would make things a lot easier on me. I looked up as Bobby, Tank, and Lester walked in. I gave them a nod, and a questioning look. Tank was the one who answered my unanswered question. "He's changing, and shutting down the monitor feeds in here."

I nodded with satisfaction and returned to my stretching routine. I knew they were watching me, so I went for the move that always made them wince. I did the splits, all the way to the floor. I may be old, but I liked my yoga. It kept me as limber as I was when I was still a gymnast. I smiled to myself as I heard them talking amongst themselves. Lester was saying "Ok Tank, if it starts looking bad, you and I will take Ranger, and Bobby you grab Ray."

Tank must have disagreed because he tossed out. "We should just let them kill each other."

Lester laughed. "If we do that one of us has to call Dad, and tell him what happened."

They were silent after that. I finished my stretching just as Ric walked into the gym. He walked to the edge of the mats and kicked off his boots and stripped off his T-shirt and unbuckled his cargos revealing tight spandex type shorts. He knew me well enough to know I'd take any advantage I had, so he'd minimized that. Smart. I was pissed enough to really hurt him this time. I don't know if I was more pissed about the way he had treated Stephanie, knowingly or unknowingly, or about the fact that he lied to me.

As Ric walked to the center of the mat he looked over at me. "You know Steph wouldn't appreciate you doing this for her. As a matter of fact she'd probably be pissed."

"Then don't tell her, I'm not doing this for Steph, at least not entirely. I'm doing this because I'm fresh out of ID-10-T forms for you to fill out."

I heard a few snickers as I kicked off my shoes and went to meet Ric in the center of the mat. Tank got between us like a referee. "Ok, this is going to be a clean fight. No weapons, and try not to break bones."

Ric and I both nodded and Tank stepped back signaling the start. I watched Ric carefully, I never quite knew what to expect out of him. The other three were predictable, but Ric never tried the same thing twice. He threw himself at me, and I let him take me to the ground. I was fine with grappling. The whole point of this wasn't to cause each other pain, it was for me to release some frustration, and for him to understand how stupid I thought he had been. I hooked my legs around his waist and used their strength to move him enough that I could flip us over. I jumped up quickly, and he was right behind me in getting to his feet. He came at me in a blur of motion, more kicks and punches than I could block. I was lucky he wasn't really trying to hurt me, or I'd have been down a long time ago. I needed to break away, just to give myself a second to regroup. It didn't look like he was going to give me that shot, so I took a chance that I could still pull off a back handspring from a standing position. It worked, and I also got in a lucky kick to his solar plexus on my way over.

That move shocked him, and made him take a step back. We were both breathing heavily and just stared at each other for a minute.

"You can say uncle any time Ray. You know I don't want to hurt you."

I remained silent. I wasn't ready to give up. We both advanced toward each other at the same time. He was faster than I was, so he was able to flip me over his shoulder. I landed on my back on the mat. I tried to take a breath, but the wind had been knocked out of me. I knew better than to panic, so I laid there another second or two until I could breathe again. I got to my feet just as I heard Bobby tell Tank to call the match.

I shook my head as if in answer to Bobby while I wiped blood from my eye. At some point I had gotten a gash right above my left eye. Ric was about to turn around to say something to the guys on the side lines, and I took advantage of his momentary distraction. I threw myself at him tackling him to the mat. We wrestled around, both of us trying to get the upper hand while trying hard not to break anything. He finally pinned me face down on the mat with my arm bent behind me and his knee in my back.

"I'm going to let you up now, and this whole thing is going to be over right?"

I took as deep a breath as I could in this position and said through gritted teeth. "Fine."

Ric let go, and stood up, as soon as the pressure of his weight on my back was gone, I pushed myself off the floor. When I stood up someone pressed a towel over the cut on my eye. I tried to brush away the help.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." I kept watching Ric out of the corner of my eye. I could see a few bruises forming on his chest. It made me feel better to know that I gave as good as I got.

Bobby pressed the towel against my head harder. "You're going to need stitches."

"Nah, just give me a little super glue and I will be fine."

Once we had both calmed down some, Ric came over and put his arm on my shoulders. I reached up and pushed away the towel Bobby had on my head, so Ric and I could talk.

"You're right you know." He told me.

"Of course. I usually am." I told him with a grin.

"Ray, I've done everything I could. I gave her bodyguards, I've offered safe houses. I don't know what else to do to fix it."

I turned my head towards him and sighed softly. "You were treating the symptoms, not the disease."

"I don't know how to reach her on that level." He actually sounded upset. He knew he screwed up, but was powerless to fix it.

I rolled my eyes at him. "So what you are saying is. Ray, my darling older sister whom I love more than words can say, if you fix this for me, I will be forever in your debt."

All four of the guys laughed and Ric kissed my forehead above the gash he left there. "That is exactly what I said. Now go get stitched up. We'll all have dinner on 7, and see if we can come up with a way to fix this mess I made."

I pulled away and grabbed my shoes. We had said all we needed to say for now. I gestured for Bobby to lead the way to the clinic. I followed him to the third floor and hopped up on the exam table while he pulled out a suture kit.

"I told you, just a little super glue and I'll be good as gold."

"I can't use derma bond on this cut Ray, it's too jagged, more like a split than a cut."

I sighed and laid down. I knew it was easier for him to sew me up if I was flat, rather than sitting.

He slipped on a pair of gloves and came over with the lidocaine injection. I hissed softly as he injected it into my flesh. Lidocaine always burned for me, I knew that wasn't always the case, but it was my luck that I was sensitive to it.

"You know Ray, you're walking a dangerous line. This thing with Ric and Steph… It's well.. Complicated."

"Complicated nothing." I wished I could open my eyes and look at him, but that would just get saline, and blood in my eye. I think he was cleaning the cut, because I wasn't feeling the tugging that usually came with stitches. "Its actually simple. He's head over heels for her which short circuits his brain, and she's confused. He won't come out and tell her how he feels, so she's playing Yo-Yo with the cop. Seems pretty simple to me."

It amazed me how I could see so clearly through Ric's relationship issues, but my own were as clear to me as mud.

"Ray, he's scared to death of getting hurt. He's in uncharted territory. Do you know how hard it will be for him if she doesn't choose him?" I felt the tell tale tugging of the stitches through my skin as Bobby closed the wound. I did have an eerie feeling that somewhere in this conversation we stopped talking about Ric and Steph. "Unless she knows he's interested then she CAN'T choose him. I know Ric, he's probably pulled that strong silent mysterious bull shit ya'll do and the poor girl probably doesn't even realize she has an option."

I heard Bobby sigh and then I heard the snip of scissors. "All done."

I sat up and looked at Bobby. "Thanks. Hey, listen about last night. I'm sorry I was such a bitch. It's not your fault I'm feeling out of sorts and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

I slid off the edge of the exam table and occupied myself with putting my shoes on my feet. I bit my lip holding back a sigh. Things were never this hard with Bobby. It used to be so easy to talk to him, to tell him everything on my mind. Now, we were barely talking. I stood up and slipped out the door while Bobby was cleaning up. I hurried upstairs and let myself into the apartment and headed straight to the shower.

When I got out of the shower, I went back into the bedroom and picked up the bra I had gotten earlier that day. I had to admit that while the entire process of buying it was hell, it did make me look good. I put it on and dug through my shirts on the bed. I pulled a Navy blue shirt off the pile that said "Not as lean, Not as mean, Still a Marine and pulled it over my head. I picked up the discarded jeans from earlier and slipped them on. I grabbed a pair of socks and my boots and I took them to the living room.

I sat down on the couch and instantly regretted the really hot shower. I had sparred with Lester, and then with Ric. The hot shower had really tightened up the muscles. I knew better. I knew that a warm shower was best, but I wasn't thinking once again. I forced myself to lean over and put my socks and boots on. When I was done I sat back against the couch and closed my eyes. I planned on closing my eyes for just a minute.

I woke when Bobby gently shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes and stared at him. It took me a minute to realize where I was and what was happening.

"Were you planning on coming to dinner tonight?" he asked quietly.

I blinked a time or two. "Of course, I just sat down and closed my eyes for a minute." I glanced at my watch and realized that I had slept for over an hour. "Oh shit! I'm sorry I can't believe I fell asleep. I hope you guys weren't waiting on me."

"No, Ella hasn't even brought dinner up yet. We just got a little worried when you didn't show." I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me up off the couch. Was it just me, or did he hold my hand just a second longer than necessary. I needed to stop thinking like that. I stretched a little listening to my body do it's impression of a bowl of rice crispies.

"Thanks for waking me up." We left the apartment and walked up the three flights of stairs in silence. My body was screaming at me in agony. I almost wished someone would piss me off. I needed the adrenaline rush. Ric let us in the door almost as soon as Bobby knocked. He led us to the living room of his apartment. Ric's place was beautiful, it was the very picture of a sophisticated bachelor pad right out of a magazine. There was only one problem, I observed as Bobby took a seat between Lester and Tank on the couch, there was not enough space for these giant men and little old me. I shrugged and walked over to sit on Tank's lap while giving Ric a look.

"I trust that in your impenetrable appartment, located in your impenetrable building I'm safe to sit on someone's lap right?" I was joking when I said this, but the reality was, when he first told me to be careful because of Steph's feelings I was downright pissed off.

Ric just looked at me and shook his head with a grin. "You'll really hold a grudge until judgement day won't you? I suppose you'll outlive me just so you can piss on my grave." There was a sparkle in his eye, which let me know he hadn't lost his touch when it came to the darker sense of humor we both shared growing up.

"Nope, I swore when I got out of the Corps I was never going to stand in line again."

Bobby, Lester and Tank all started laughing, not just chuckles, but those deep belly laughs that I hadn't heard in a long time. I just grinned my cutest most innocent grin at Ric, and he took one look at my face and joined in the laughter. When the laughter died down and Ric took the last chair in the room. I decided it was time to catch up. "So Bobby, how are things with you and Kayla?" See I could be mature, even if the idea of Kayla made me want to get into a cat fight.

Bobby looked over at me. "She's good as far as I know. We split up a while ago, she didn't like all the hours I worked."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Was it wrong of me that inside I was doing a little happy dance? "Lester, I'm not even going to ask you. I don't want to know about the features of this weeks Barbie."

Tank, Bobby and Ric all laughed at that while Santos threw a couch pillow at me. I didn't even have to move to avoid that, The advantage about sitting on Tank was he blocked most projectiles launched my way.

A comfortable silence fell over the room for a few minutes before Ric's housekeeper Ella came bustling in with a cart laden with food. She brought something even better than food. She brought… I sniffed the air a few times to make sure, Yes she did… She brought "COFFEE!" I launched myself out of Tank's lap to help Ella set out the food.

I know she heard my excitement because before I could offer to help her set up she held out a steaming mug of the greatest thing on earth. I took the cup gently from her hands and lifted it to my nose to take in the wonderful aroma. "Café Bustelo?" I asked her.

"Yes. Someone alerted me that you had a weekness for real Cuban coffee, and that you drank it by the gallon so not to bother with the demitasse cups."

I grinned and wrapped an arm around her hugging her while I held my coffee away from her so she didn't get burned. "I Love you." I let go of Ella and turned to face the guys. "I love you guys too!"

I moved out of Ella's way cradling my coffee cup as though it were a precious gem. Ric had coffee in the break room, but it was so weak it might has well have been hot water. I took a sip of the coffee and sighed softly as the perfect flavor came through, making Cuban coffee was an art form, one this woman had obviously mastered. "Ric, she needs a raise."

Ella laughed as she finished putting our plates on the table. "I take it you like the coffee?"

"This is perfect. I couldn't have found better, even in Little Havana."

Ella beamed with pride as she hurried out of the apartment. I tore my focus away from the coffee long enough to look at the guys. "Chow's on."

The guys all got up and we took our places at the table. I wasn't much for health food, but the grilled chicken and veggies was wonderful. I noticed that ella, and also added a good amount of black beans and rice. I was absolutely starving after today. This is just what I needed. It didn't take us long to eat at all. I guess if you work in an industry that has lots of emergencies, the "eat it now, taste it later" attitude of boot camp never really goes away. I pushed my plate towards Tank. I had a little bit of chicken and rice left, and I couldn't eat it, but I knew he could. I needed a cigarette bad. There were times it was easy to not smoke, but right after a good meal it was almost impossible.

I stood up, and before I could even tell them where I was going, Ric looked at me. "That will kill you one of these days."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah yeah, so you keep telling me. I also know that carrots cause cancer in lab rats. The only thing science has proven with out a reasonable doubt is that Scientists are fatal to lab rats."

All five of us laughed and I headed for the door, I didn't realize the four of them were behind me at first, but then I heard them. I turned around to look at them questioningly. It was Lester who broke the silence. "We wanna see what was in the Victoria's Secret bags."

I just rolled my eyes, and led my own personal parade down to the garage. While I climbed in the drivers side to grab my cigarettes, Lester popped the trunk so they could carry my bags for me, and Tank pulled out the bags from the back seat. I climbed out of the car and shut the door with my butt. I leaned against the car watching Ric take in the sheer amount of bags.

"Joke's on you brother dear. You told Steph to get anything I needed to be a Jersey girl. You wanted to pay me back for being a pain in the ass, but I'm not the one with the ten thousand dollar credit card bill." I doubted it was really that much, but I wasn't paying much attention to the prices, I was counting down the hours until we could leave.

" He'll think it was worth it when he hears all about your shopping adventure. Did you guys know there is a process to bra buying? It involves jumping up and down and stretching and other weird shit." Tank supplied.

I just shot him the finger as I exhaled smoke. I decided to turn the conversation before it went any farther off topic. "So, someone fill me in on the deal with Steph." I was almost sorry I asked. I had long finished my smoke, and we were back upstairs and halfway through our second pot of coffee before I finished getting all the details.

I steepled my hands under my chin, the index fingers of both hands resting on my mouth while I thought about all I had heard. I knew what I had to do, I just wish there was an easier way to do it. "Ok guys, I know the only way that this is going to work. I won't even touch on her relationship. She may or may not come to the right conclusions on that, but I can at least try to make her stronger. The risk is though, that I might just break her, and I can absolutely guarantee she will never like me again when this is over."

Ric looked at me and shook his head. "I don't think I want to take that risk. She's too special. That's what we all love about her. She doesn't get caught up in the bad things that can happen. She makes all of us remember that while there is a lot of darkness in the world we don't have to live in it. Even us Merc's can walk in the light of day. We'll find some other way to keep her safe."

I shook my head and handed Tank my Coffee cup while I grabbed Bobby's leg to help me stand up. "She's taken up permanent residence in the land of denial. You can't protect her from everything. Yeah she has panic buttons and trackers, but she ditches those every chance she gets. She does her best to loose the guards you put on her. I admit she has a lot of crazy stalkers, but what about the guy who follows her home from the grocery store who only wants to rape and murder her. You can't be everywhere, and you can't protect her if she won't take the steps to protect herself. I work here too now, you think I want to take a bullet for someone who would willingly and knowingly walk right in the line of fire? Because I'll tell you right now, It's not on my top 100 things to do. I'll tell you another thing. You guys are my brothers you know that. What you may not realize is that I love you all as much as I loved Robin. I put one brother in the ground, and now what your asking me to do is sit back and wonder which one of my brothers is going to be next. Which one of you am I going to have to bury because You four are afraid to hurt poor little Stephanie's feelings?" I stopped talking. There was so much more I could have said, but I was about two words away from tears, and I refused to cry. I had shown enough weakness, tears were just not in the emotional budget tonight. I took a deep breath and made it a point to look each one of them in the eye.

"I have a brilliant idea, why don't you four sit up here and figure it out. Draw straws or thumb wrestle for all I give a fuck, just figure out which one of you is going to die for Stephanie Plum, so I can start grieving now."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the apartment. I needed to get a grip on myself. Better yet, I needed to go back to Miami. That's what I needed. I needed to go home, home where I didn't see Bobby every day, and home where Stephanie Plum was no more than stories I heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters in this story other than Ray belong to JE.

Wanda517, as always I am incredibly grateful for all your help in making sure I put the right details in place.

Bobby's POV

"_I have a brilliant idea, why don't you four sit up here and figure it out. Draw straws or thumb wrestle for all I give a fuck, just figure out which one of you is going to die for Stephanie Plum, so I can start grieving now." _

Before any one of us could respond to the outburst, Ray had stormed out the door. We all sat looking at each other in stunned silence. Sometimes it was hard to remember how forceful Ray's personality was. When she loved, she did so with every fiber of her being, and when someone raised the Mama Bear instincts in her, carnage was sure to follow. I knew that for a fact. I was looking at the faces of the men that were more than my brothers in arms, there were my family. They, and the Hunter family, were all the family I had ever really known. Growing up in foster care, it seemed like as soon as you started to fit into a family it was time to move you.

I remember the first time I met this whole group. It was in basic training. Robin, Ric and Tank Lester all enlisted together using the Buddy Program. I only joined up because it seemed like my only option after I aged out of state care. I watched the four of them, and I knew that we were supposed to be close to our unit, to the guys who had our backs, but the relationship between them confused me. After basic, we were given two weeks leave before we started AIT. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I had planned on heading into base early. Robin wouldn't let me. He insisted I come home with all of them. I remember when Mr. Hunter picked us up at the airport. He looked at 5 young soldiers standing in front of him and just smiled.

"Well now, I send my four boys off to the Army, and I get 5 back. If you guys keep multiplying I'm going to have to build an addition on the house."

I couldn't imagine why he wasn't upset, and the whole His boys made no sense to me. We all loaded into his mini van and he headed home. He kept up a one sided conversation the whole way. Telling us Kestrel was cooking

up a storm for a big welcome home meal, and that Raven had managed to get leave and had gotten in the night before. He warned us that even though

he was making the girls bunk together so us boys had two rooms that it was going to be tight quarters. He apologized that one of us was going to have to

crash on an air mattress. He just talked about everything.

When we pulled up to the house there was a huge welcome home sign on the garage, with the Marine Corps emblem on one side and Army on the other. I was pulled out of my memories my Lester slapping my arm.

"One of us needs to go talk to Ray." Lester said as everyone looked intently at me.

I shook my head. "Oh hell no, I'm not going to do it. She'll shoot me before I get through the door."

"You two have always been close. You could always get through to her when no one else could." Tank reminded me.

"Yeah once upon a time maybe, but since she came up here, it seems like every time I breathe I just piss her off."

Ric didn't say anything he just got up and walked to his room and came back a few minutes later with his Kevlar vest. He tossed it to me. "It's unanimous. We nominate you."

"Hey wait, don't I get a vote?"

"No." all three of them chorused.

"Thanks guys, way to have a mans back." I said as I stood up and tossed Ric his vest. I really hoped I wasn't going to need it. Of course if I walked in wearing a vest Ray would probably shoot me just to prove a point. I walked out of the apartment and took the elevator to the fourth floor.

I walked to my apartment and knocked lightly on the door, but she didn't answer, so I used my key to let myself in. I poked my head through the door and didn't see her in the living room, so I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked towards the bedroom, but stopped when I heard her voice. Part of me wondered who she was talking to.

"Daddy, I want to come home."

That answered that question. She had called Dad, he was always there when any of us needed an ear.

"I know I promised I'd help him, but Kes could do it. She's a cop. She would be fully qualified to work here."

It hurt me to hear the unshed tears in her voice. I took a few steps forward. I wanted to make her feel better.

"Daddy Please. All I want you to do is pick me up at the airport."

There was another pause as she listened.

"Ok. I'll try, but…" She let out a long sigh. "Fine. Ok Daddy, I love you too. I'll call tomorrow."

I could hear her moving, she must have picked up a pillow because the next thing I heard was her muffled scream. Ray always was one to hide from her feelings, it was almost as if she refused to acknowledge them then they weren't real. I tried to make a little more noise as I walked back towards the bedroom. "Ray? You back there?"

I heard a little more shuffling, and I figured she was trying to make herself presentable. "Yeah, I'm just picking up the mess Steph and I made in here."

I walked into the bedroom, and she was sitting on the bed with her back to the door putting things back into her duffle bag. I walked over towards the bed, but kept some distance. "You know you can use the closet. You don't have to live out of bags."

She laughed a little, but there was still a rough edge to her voice as if she was holding back tears by sheer force of will. "I appreciate it, but packing it sucks, and as soon as my stuff gets here I will be doing the sea bag drag again."

I smiled and sat down on the bed lightly leaning against her shoulder. "It's a duffle bag."

Her laugh came a little easier this time. "To you maybe. The Army uses duffle bags, the Marines and Navy use sea bags and the Air Force uses Lucite luggage on wheels."

We both laughed and she stopped shoving stuff into her duffle bag. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I didn't want to say a word, I was afraid of setting her off. She took a deep breath and scooted away from me slightly. I braced for another break down, but she once again surprised me.

"I should apologize again."

I didn't give her a chance to finish. "No, you have nothing to apologize for. You were partially right, we don't think much about Bombshell duty because no one has ever been permanently injured or killed, and that was our oversight. I think Ric just doesn't want to see her hurt, especially by something he could have prevented. And you my dear, would her feelings no matter how hard you tried not to."

Ray snorted and looked at me. "Gee thanks Bobby, you make me sound like the wicked witch of the west."

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

She sighed softly, and I watched her shoulders sag with exhaustion. Today had been an emotional roller coaster, and for Ray, that was ten times harder than anything else she would have to deal with. I moved so my back was resting against the head board and patted my chest. She didn't need a second invitation. She crawled up between my legs and laid her head on my chest.

"Like I was saying, Someone does need to get Steph to take her safety more seriously, and I think it has to be you. Ric can't do it, because she sees him as the only person who believes in her. Tank, Lester and I can't do it because to her it would be the same thing as Ric doing it. I know the cop tries in his own way to get her to be safe. He just pulls her away from the situation and pressures her to give up her job and her friends. I think you are the only one who can do it." I lightly ran my hand up and down her back as she laid perfectly still against my chest. Eventually I slid the tie out of her hair and began loosening her braid.

"You know that I won't be easy on her. I can't afford to be. She's going to hate me." she said sounding sad. I knew that even though Steph might piss her off, or drive her crazy, Ray genuinely liked her. Ray might come off as being rude, crude, and full of attitude, but that was because she had the biggest heart of anyone I knew.

"I know, and she is going to hate you for a while. Do you remember boot camp? I bet there were days that given half a chance you would have killed your Drill Sergeant."

"DI."

I had to laugh, and ran my hand through her hair taking out the rest of the braid. "Whatever. My point is, by the end of it, not only did you have respect for them, but there might have been one or two you even liked."

Ray sighed softly. "I guess you have a point. It's just going to be hard. It's going to be a lot like boot camp for her. I'm going to have to tear down, to build up. That is a hard process."

I sighed too. I hated seeing her so conflicted, I also knew that the minute she stepped out of this apartment she would once again be the hard edged smart assed woman we all knew. "You'll make it through. I know you will. We'll all help anyway we can."

She snuggled a little closer resting her hand on my chest next to her face. "Bobby, I spent all day with Stephanie, and I met Morelli last night. If you were to ask me where Steph will be in five years if she stays with Morelli, my honest answer would be Dead. I felt that earlier, and listening to what you guys have told me about how he acts, and his history I'm almost positive that is how it would end."

I was so shocked I stopped moving. I tried to follow that theory, and I couldn't see how she arrived at that conclusion. "I'm afraid I don't follow. How did you come to that conclusion."

"If you made a list of the top 30 warning signs that a woman is likely to become a victim of spousal abuse, and homicide, What I have witnessed and heard in the last 24 hours matches more than a few of those signs. I know that is something no one wants to think about, but I have an advantage that you guys don't. I'm not from here, I am able to look at this from the outside."

I resumed running my hand through her hair. "That can also be a disadvantage. You don't have the same context that we do."

She looked up at me and shook her head. "No, there is no mitigating circumstances, or contexts that can make it right. Just think about it Bobby, we aren't dating or anything, but is there any circumstance that you would have a right to keep tabs on me, knowing where I was, and who I was with at all times?"

I thought about it for a minute and shook my head.

She lowered her head back to my chest. "Then why would it be right for Joe to do it to Stephanie? He called her at the mall, and she went from being in a good mood, to withdrawn and telling me she had to go home and get ready to go out with Joe. It was in the middle of the afternoon! I've had to get ready for dates, but this was a little extreme, she looked like she was going to her own execution."

I closed my eyes and wrapped both arms around her lightly. None of us would like to think about it, but she may be right. There might be more danger in Stephanies romantic affairs than we could protect her from. "So what do we do about it?"

She put her hand over her mouth to cover a yawn. "We teach her to be stronger, to listen to her spidey sense as she calls it and hope she figures it out herself. If we say anything negative about Joe, she will feel obligated to defend him. All we can do is hope, she finds out that it isn't good for her to stay in the relationship."

I looked down at Ray as she laid on my chest. "I just hope she does realize it before it's too late."

Ray nodded and yawned again. Today had been both physically and emotionally draining for her. She was trying valiantly to keep her eyes open, and was failing. I picked her up gently and set her down on her side of the bed. I climbed out of the bed trying not to jostle her as I knelt down and removed her boots. I pulled the blankets over her, and it seemed to wake her up a little. "Bobby?"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad we're friends again."

"Me too, Ray. Me too." I walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I was glad that we were friends again, now I just had to figure out how I was supposed to be friends with the one person I was head over heels in love with.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own only Ray, the rest of it is the property of JE.

AN: I wanted to give everyone a heads up, that this will most likely be the last post until after the Thanksgiving holiday. I will post the next Chapter Monday November 28th.

I woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than I had in a long time. Falling asleep while listening to Bobby's heart beat had done wonders. I sat up slowly in bed, every muscle in my body ached. I forced myself out of bed, and to get dressed in my PT gear. I would have loved to skip a work out this morning, but I knew that if I did, I would just hurt even more later. One of my DI's used to tell us, "The best cure for a sore body is more of what made it sore."

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, and started brushing my teeth as I walked through the apartment getting everything I would need for a morning of Yoga ready. I was just pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it, and found Bobby on the other side, holding two large steaming cups of coffee.

"Morwing." I took the toothbrush out of my mouth. "Come in."

I left Bobby at the door as I went to the bathroom to finish brushing my teeth. I came back out and grinned at Bobby who was setting the coffee down on the kitchen counter.

"Ok, let me say this with out a mouth full of toothpaste. Morning."

"Good morning to you too." He picked up a cup of coffee and handed it to me with a smile.

I took the coffee and inhaled it's rich aroma, already feeling much better than I was a few minutes ago. "Thank you."

"Ray… listen I had another reason for stopping by this morning."

I shrugged and took a sip of my coffee leaning my hip against the counter. "Hey, you brought me coffee, that entitles you to just about anything except the invasion of a third world country. I don't have an opening for that until at least a week from next Thursday."

Bobby laughed and shook his head. "Nothing like that, I just thought since today was Saturday and we're off, that maybe you, me and Lester could get out of here for a while, and talk."

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders immediately regretting that action as it sent pain shooting down my back. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" I asked as I put my coffee down and picked up my yoga mat and gestured for Bobby to follow me to the living room. I pushed the coffee table aside and unrolled my mat. I could stretch and talk. I was never into Yoga for the spiritual aspect, just the physical one.

Bobby stood off to the side of the room and watched me as I began my routine. "I thought a lot about what you said last night, and I want you to tell Lester what you told me."

"No problem, but why not tell him yourself?" I asked while looking at him upside down between my legs as I bent over to put my palms flat on the floor.

Bobby winced and made a face. "Doesn't that hurt? I hurt just watching you. Anyway, I wanted you to talk to Lester because first hand Intel is always better than second hand, and to be honest, I'm not sure I completely understand your logic behind this conclusion."

I let out a deep breath and switched positions before returning my gaze to Bobby. "That's the problem Bobby, you are trying to find logic where only intuition exists."

Bobby came over to sit on the couch shaking his head. "But you said there was a list, I thought you meant some sort of check list or something."

I finally gave up on doing my full routine, I was stretched out enough that I wouldn't suffer from stopping now. I walked over to sit next to Bobby on the couch. "It's not a check list, it's a guideline. Just because someone has some of the traits on the list doesn't mean they will become an abuser, and just because someone is missing some of those traits it doesn't mean that they won't. I don't know if I can explain exactly how I came to the conclusion I did, but I will give it one hell of a try."

Bobby gave me one of his heartbreakingly beautiful smiles. "That's all I can ask of you. Will meeting at 1300 be ok for you?"

I looked at my watch and realized it was almost 0800. I thought about it for a minute. I finally decided that it would be enough time to put together the information I wanted to before we got together. "Yeah, that will be perfect. Just promise me, you two will both listen with an open mind."

He nodded and patted my thigh lightly as he stood up. "Of course we will. We trust you Ray. If you think it's important, then we'll listen."

As soon as Bobby left I hopped up off the couch and hurried to the bedroom. I picked up the huge rolling suitcase and put it on the bed unzipping it and flinging it open. I dug through the books I had packed, and found what I was looking for. I zipped the suitcase and pulled it of the bed to stick it back in its place. I was about to go upstairs to make photo copies of things when I realized I was still in my PT gear. I tossed the book on the bed, and headed to the bathroom.

After I got out of the shower I grabbed another pair of jeans and a T-shirt from my sea bag. I got dressed, and looked down at my T-shirt of the day and thought that Stephanie really wouldn't appreciate this one. My T-shirt read "Don't ask me; I was hired for my looks." I slipped on a pair of boots with a small heel, they went up to my knee, and I know Steph said these boots should be worn over jeans, but I thought that looked silly, so I pulled my jeans down over them.

I grabbed my book and headed upstairs. I needed to misappropriate office supplies. The first place I went was to the Copy machine. I photo copied a couple pages from the book. I took the copies and my book back to my cubicle and sat down booting up the computer.

I spent the next several hours getting cozy with Google, and by the 1230, I had compiled quite a few print outs. I separated them out into three piles, and then stuck them in file folders. I shut down my computer, and headed back down stairs to get ready to go out to lunch.

When I got back to my apartment, I took a minute to pull my hair back into a pony tail, and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my makeup kit from under the sink and opened it up. I found my favorite neutral lipstick and swiped it on. I was about to reach for eye shadow when I stopped myself. I wasn't going on a date. I was going out to lunch with two of my dearest friends. I tossed the makeup back under the sink and headed out of the bathroom. I just needed to grab my keys, and I was good to go. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my car keys and stuffed them in my pocket.

As I was leaving the apartment I double checked to make sure I had my back up weapon, keys, and files. Once I was sure I had everything I headed down to the garage where Bobby and Lester were waiting by my car.

I unlocked the doors before tossing the keys to Bobby. "I don't know where we're going, and you guys are horrible at navigating. You always tell me 'Hey Ray, you were supposed to take a right on that street back there.' and there is no way I'm going to be flipping u-turns and disregarding traffic laws in this town."

We all laughed as we climbed into the car. I got into the back so when I blew my smoke out the window it wouldn't go in their faces. See, I can be considerate if I want to. I leaned back against the seat and relaxed. I rolled down my window and lit my cigarette as Bobby drove out of the garage.

"So where are we headed to eat?" I really hoped they weren't going to take me somewhere healthy.

"I was thinking Souper Salad." I closed my eyes and shuddered as Bobby told me his idea and Lester laughed his ass off.

"Bobby, honey, darling, sweetness of my existence, sweetheart, enter any other annoying pet name here, You do know that veggies are what food eats."

He laughed and looked back at me through the rearview mirror. "It's better for your body Ray."

I shook my head. "Nope, not going to buy it. If God had wanted me to be a vegetarian, he put the wrong kind of teeth in my mouth. He gave me teeth like a dog. You know the ones made for ripping, holding and cutting meat."

Lester was laughing so hard at the two of us, I felt the need to reach up and lightly smack him on the back of the head. "Knock it off. Now really where are we going for lunch?'

Lester rubbed the back of my head and took pity on me. "We're going to take you to Shorty's It's got the best Pizza in town."

"Thank you."

"You know Ray, its amazing that you eat the way you do, and still manage to stay in shape, especially when you add in the smoking."

I just shrugged and blew a stream of smoke out the window. "What can I say, it's an old Indian trick." I said with a laugh.

That was the answer my Dad always gave us kids when he would do something and we would ask how he did it. Finally we arrived in the parking lot of Shorty's and we all climbed out. I made sure to grab my files for the guys before I shut the door.

We walked in, and I immediately loved it. The clientele were not what you would call high class, and the interior of the place had last been decorated in the Carter administration. It was little places like this that often had the best food. The guys led me to a booth in the back and we all sat down, I sat with my back towards the door. It didn't bother me to be exposed like this as much as it did them. Once the waitress had taken our drink orders I slid a folder across the table to each of them.

"Bobby, last night I told you what my intuition, or my gut feeling, was about the relationship Steph has with Detective Morelli. I couldn't really explain with a logic you could understand why I feel that way."

I opened the folder and glanced down at the first page, and watched the guys do the same. "This first page, is a graph depicting a general overview of Spousal or Partner abuse in the US. These numbers are low, it is believed that as much as half of the abuse is never reported. I have included other charts and graphs for you to look at at your leisure. Moving on to pages ten and eleven. Here is where you will find a very basic list of Pre-Incident Indicators for Spousal abuse and homicide. Now I have observed, some of these PIN's in Morelli, others that I attribute to him are because of things I have heard."

The three of us picked up our folders and sat back while the waitress dropped off our drinks, and took our pizza order. I put my file back on the table and picked up my coffee to take a sip. I firmly believe that there is nothing as a truly undrinkable cup of coffee, but Shorty's might just actually prove me wrong. While I was blinking my eyes to clear them from my small coughing fit, Lester decided to start asking questions.

"Are you sure you can really say you think she is in danger when most of your information on her is second or third hand at best?"

I set down my cup of coffee and rested my folded hands on top of my opened folder. "Yes. I'm not saying that to be cocky either Les, I did my share of time in a patrol car, I've seen hundreds if not thousands of cases of Domestic Abuse. I've seen these cases prosecuted, I've seen the charges dropped. I've seen any combination there of. What I do know is I know what it looks like."

"But we don't know that there is anything like abuse going on." Lester pointed out.

"No, we don't not with 100% certainty anyway. But if it's not now, I can almost promise that it will. Take number one. 'The woman has intuitive feelings that she is at risk.' Could I definitively say that Steph feels that way? No. Call it an educated guess. I've heard about the back and forth between them, I've heard about their fights, and most importantly I saw the way she reacted when he called her yesterday. The look on her face told me she didn't really want to have dinner with him, maybe it was because he was in a bad mood, or because she was tired. I am making assumptions, but in my gut I know she was scared of him when he called."

"Ray," Bobby said softly. "It's not that we don't trust you and your instincts, but that is kind of hard to swallow."

I nodded, I wasn't offended at all. " I understand, so for the benefit of this discussion we will take that one off the table. I'll move on to a different point. Now, because some of these tie together, I am going to jump around a little. Ok, so now 29, He has experienced or witnessed violence as a child. You two told me yourselves about the Morelli Male Curse, so I think we can all agree that point isn't in dispute. Right?"

I looked at them both, and I could see that for the most part they were humoring me. I decided that maybe it was time to hit on some of the more appropriate points, the ones that everyone had become accustomed to ignoring.

"Ok that one was a gimme point. What about number 4. He is verbally abusive."

Lester shook his head. "He is trying to protect her."

I took another sip of my coffee and set my cup down slowly while looking at him. "Really? Let's play pretend for a minute Les. If someone were to tower over you and scream about how incompetent you are, or how much they are embarrassed by you. I think you might have a few adjectives other than protective that went through your mind. How is doing these things, especially in front of a group of people protecting her? Has he ever broken her down enough to where she actually quit her job trying to make him happy?"

I watched them think about it for a minute, and then I could see the realization that I might be on to something sink in.

"I am not going to hold your hands and walk through the entire list, you guys can look it over and see if the behavior holds to a pattern. I also want to say that this list is not the end all be all of predictive tools. You can have some of these traits, and not be abusive. Take you for instance Bobby, you witnessed Violence as a young child, you also like your guns. But as we all know you have a hell of a time raising your hand to a woman even in a controlled setting, which is why you are no fun to spar with." I grinned at him before picking up my coffee and taking another drink, moving stuff out of the way for the waitress to drop off the pizza.

"This list being an imperfect tool, is what I meant about having a gut feeling about this. I may be completely wrong, it has happened once or twice, but not in recent memory."

We all closed our folders and tucked them away, so we could get down to the business of eating.

"Let's say you're right. What do we do about it?" Bobby asked as he put a slice of pizza on my plate before taking one for himself.

Well shit, piss, damn, fuck, and all those other words you can't say on TV. I didn't want them to ask that question, because to say that they would dislike the answer would be like saying WWII was a small field exercise.

"Truth? We do nothing, and we say nothing, at least not to her. If we make a big deal out of how we feel about Joe, it will make her feel like she has to defend him. If she feels like she has to pick sides, she will pick him. We watch and wait, and we do our best to teach her how to be a stronger person, and that real love doesn't act that way."

I took a bite of pizza trying to ignore the fact that the guys were staring at me like I had spoken a foreign language. Lester was just shaking his head and even though I had told Bobby the same thing last night, I don't think he thought I was serious. We ate in silence for a few minutes until Lester cleared his throat.

"You do know, you are going to have to talk to Ranger about all of this right?"

I swallowed hard, trying not to choke on my pizza. I hadn't put much thought into where to go from here. Telling Bobby and Lester my suspicions was relatively easy. I showed them a few bits of information to back me up, and they accepted that I might be right. Telling Ranger is going to be a whole different story.

"Lester's right Ray. You can't keep this from him, and you can't come at him right out of left field either. He isn't going to like what you have to say, but you are going to have to bring it up nice and easy."

I sighed softly as I nodded my head. I knew all of this, I just hadn't come up with a plan yet. I better come up with one fast. We were finished eating, and after Bobby paid the check we headed back to the car. I was so preoccupied with coming up with the right way to do this, I didn't even smoke on the way back home.

By the time we made it back, I finally had an idea. I walked to my apartment and picked up a well worn copy of _The Gift of Fear. _I held it tightly in my hand as I swung by the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I ran over my plan one more time in my head, just to make sure I couldn't see any major flaws.

I walked up to the fifth floor hoping Ranger would be in his office. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter."

I opened the door and poked my head inside. "You you have a quick second?"

He looked up from his computer monitor and motioned for me to come inside. I walked into his office and closed the door behind me. I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Ric, I needed just a minute of your time because my gut has been yelling at me ever since I went shopping with Steph yesterday." I pushed the book across the desk at him.

"I got this book as a gift when I graduated from the police academy. It has saved my ass more than once over the years."

Ric raised an eyebrow at me as if wondering what the hell a book had anything to do with why I wanted to talk to him.

"Please, just read the book. Come see me when you're done and then there are things I really need to say to you." I didn't give him time to respond, I just stood up quickly and made my escape back to the safety of my apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything, or anyone in the following chapter.

A/N: I am very sorry for the delay. I was suffering Technical difficulties. Please note all italicized quotes in this chapter have come from _The Gift of Fear_ by Gavin DeBecker. If you have not read this book, I highly recommend it. If you are familiar with the book, you will notice some quotes and topics may appear out of order, this was done to better illustrate the way I perceive Joe and Stephanie's relationship. I would also like to point out, that I have not read anything after book 13, what I know of the plots of 14-17 were gleaned from FF.

I sat staring at the book on my desk long after Ray had left. What the hell did a book have to do with one of her gut feelings? I picked up the book and made a face. It practically fell apart when you opened it. It was held together with tape, and the binding was cracked in more than one place. I think Ray needed to get a new copy. I closed the book and shut down the computer.

Ray wanted me to read the book, so that was what I was going to do. I just hoped there was a point to all of this. I had other things that needed to be done. I picked up the book, and headed upstairs to my apartment. I kicked off my boots and sat on the couch to get comfortable before I started reading.

"_Denial is a save-now-pay-later scheme, a contract written entirely in small print, for in the log run, the denying person knows the truth on some level, and it causes a constant low-grade anxiety. Millions of people suffer that anxiety, and denial keeps them from taking action that could reduce the risks." _

I reread that passage at least three times, I finally figured out what Ray was getting at when she told me I was hurting Steph rather than helping her. I rarely saw her anxiety and fear, she always did her best to put on a brave face when I was around. I had become so accustomed to protecting Steph, that I didn't know how my actions could affect her.

"_We want to believe, that with all the possible combinations of human beings and human feelings, predicting violence is as difficult as picking the winning lottery ticket, yet it usually isn't very difficult at all. We want to believe that human violence is somehow beyond our understanding, because as long as it remains a mystery, we have no duty to avoid it, explore it, or anticipate it. We need feel no responsibility for failing to read signals if there are none to read. We can tell ourselves that violence just happens with out warning, and usually to others, but in service to those comfortable myths, victims suffer, and criminals prosper."_

I put the book down and rubbed my temples. I was as guilty of denial as Steph was. Reading this book was becoming a very humbling experience. I had always assumed that having almost a hyper-awareness of what was going on around you was the only way to stay safe.

"_A woman could offer no greater cooperation to her soon-to-be attacker than to spent time telling herself. "But he seems like such a nice man." Yet, this is exactly what people do. A woman is waiting for the elevator, and when the doors open she sees a man inside who causes her apprehension. Since she is not usually afraid, it may be the late hour, his size, the way he looks at her, the rate of attacks in the neighborhood, an article she read a year ago - it doesn't matter why. The point is, she gets a feeling of fear. How does she respond to nature's strongest survival signal? She suppresses it, telling herself "I'm not going to live like that; I'm not going to insult this guy by letting the door close in his face." When the fear doesn't go away she tells herself not to be so silly, and she gets into the elevator. Now which is sillier: waiting a moment for the next elevator, or getting into a soundproofed steel chamber with a stranger she is afraid of? Every day people engaged in the clever defiance of their own intuition become, in mid-thought, victims of violence and accidents. So when we wonder why we are victims so often, the answer is clear: It is because we are so good at it."_

Part of me wanted to be offended by the way this author was saying things, but it slowly dawned on me, that Ray was right. Sometimes we needed answers shoved down our throats in a direct no bull shit way, Steph may need exactly that to break through the denial we all let her live in for so many years.

"_One of the doctors who reviewed how people had performed in that operating room could have been speaking about denial in general when astutely said: "It's like waking in your house with a room full of smoke, opening a window and going back to bed." _

Was that what I had been doing? Praising Steph for opening a window, when the real danger was still creeping up on her? I kept reading the book, but I couldn't quiet that nagging voice that told me that Ray may have been right about needing to do something with Steph, and soon.

"_A threat is a statement of an intention to do some harm, period. It offers no conditions, no alternatives, no ways out. It does not contain the words _if, or else, until, unless. _Sentences that do contain these words are not threats; they are intimidations, and there is an important distinction. Intimidations are statements of conditions to be met in order to avert a harm. For example, "I will burn this building down if I don't get the promotion." is an intimidation, not a threat, because a condition is offered to avert the harm. With intimidations, the motive is always right in the statement, and the outcome the speaker desires is clear." _

"_These statements differ importantly from threats because they are brought into play as high-stakes manipulations. The speaker wants his conditions met- he does not want to inflict the harm. With threats, conversely, no conditions are offered, usually because the speaker sees few alternatives. Thus, threats carry more likelihood of violence, than intimidations. Another tip: threats that are end-game moves- those introduced late in a controversy - at ore serious than those used early. That's because those used early likely represent an immediate emotional response as opposed to a decision to use violence." _

"_Though you wouldn't know it by the reaction they frequently earn, threats are rarely spoken from a position of power. Whatever power they have is derived from the fear instilled in the victim, for fear is the currency of the threatened. Even in cases in which threats are determined to be serious (and thus call for interventions or extensive precautions), we advise clients never to show the threatened a high appraisal of his words, never to show fear."_

"_Some threateners are so unorganized that they modify their initial threats or spit out several alarming concepts in a row. Some say, "You'll be blown up within the hour," then say "You ought to be killed," then say "Your day will come, I promise." We call these amendments value reduction statements, and callers who use them reveal themselves to be more interested in venting anger than warning of danger." _

For some reason, these passages stuck with me. Could it be that we over reacted to some of Steph's stalkers, that maybe we made them more violent with our reaction to their words? How could I have been so wrong about Steph's safety. I had always put her safety, and elaborate precautions to protect her above all else, even my own life, and sadly the lives of my men. Somewhere after meeting Stephanie Plum, I had forgotten something we were taught in Ranger School. 'The safety of the rescuer is always more important than that of the victim. Always.'

I forced my attention back to the book, ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"_Stalking is how some men raise the stakes when women don't play along. It is a crime of power, control, and intimidation very similar to date rape. In fact, many cases of date stalking could be described as extended rapes; they take away freedom, and they honor the desires of the man and disregard the wishes of the woman."_

"_Unwanted pursuers may escalate their behavior to include such things as persistent phone calls and messages; showing up uninvited at a woman's work, school or home; following her; and trying to enlist her friends or family in his campaign. If any of these things happens, assuming that the woman has communicated one explicit rejection, it is very important that no further detectable response be given. When a woman communicates again with someone she has rejected, her actions don't match her words. The man is able to choose which communications (actions versus words) actually represent the woman's feelings. Not surprisingly, he usually chooses the ones that serve him."_

I put the book down on the couch and stood up pacing back and forth. Stephanie had told Morelli she didn't want to be with him, and I told her to go back. All this back and forth must have given Morelli the idea that deep down she did want to quit her job, marry him and raise a bunch of kids. I finally realized what Ray was trying to tell me, she was afraid of Steph's immediate safety, not just the threat of future stalkers. I couldn't read anymore, at least not at the moment. The more I thought about what I had read, the more upset I got. I didn't want to believe that Ray could be on to something, but I've known her long enough to know that she doesn't go off half cocked. Something must have made her feel that way. I glanced at my watch, and noticed a couple hours had passed since I had come upstairs to read. I could read more, or I could just get the point straight from Ray.

I scooped up the book from where I had tossed it, and held it tightly closed in my hand. I straightened my shoulders and left the apartment. The sooner I talked to Ray the better I would feel.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still own nothing other than Ray. JE graciously allows us to play in her sandbox.

A/N: Thank you for being so patient with my delays. I have been absolutely blown away by all of the reviews and PM's I have received through this story. As always my Thanks to Wanda517 who helps me put my scattered thoughts in some semblance of order. This story wouldn't be the same with out all of your support, questions and gentle nudges.

Chapter 13

I looked up from my logic puzzle as I heard a knock on the apartment door. I tossed the magazine on the coffee table and went to answer the door. In all honesty I was not surprised to see Ric, and Tank both standing in the hallway. I stepped back and let them enter. I took up my place at the end of the couch. There was a silence in the room, not a comfortable one, it was one of those silences that hung, like a heavy weight over your head. Something was going to break that silence, and all you could hope for was that it would not be the sound of your skull cracking.

I watched the men as they both found places to sit in the living room. The silence grew heavier with each passing second. I had to fight to keep from saying something first. I knew he had read the book by the white knuckled grip he had on it. I sat very still waiting for something to give.

"Ray, you've said a lot of things to me the last few days, and at the time, I just let it go. Now, we are going to talk about it."

There it was, an end to the silence. He did have a point though, I did say a lot of things while I was having my little temper tantrums. Now it seems those temper tantrums were going to come back and bite me in the ass. Time to suck it up and just jump in with both feet. "To which statements are you referring?" I wasn't asking to be a pain in the ass, that was just a benefit. I really needed to know.

"I want to talk about Steph, and what she has to do with this." He said as he held up the book and shook it back and forth slightly as if to emphasize what he was talking about.

I nodded in understanding. He must have figured out what I was trying to get at. "Can I go get Bobby and Lester? I figure we might as well get it all out in the open at once."

Ric nodded and I got up and went to the phone, I called over to Lester's apartment asking the others to join us. I sat back in my place on the couch, feeling the weight of silence once again fill the room. Bobby and Lester joined us, just a few minutes after my phone call. There was a few moments where we all shifted around and got settled.

As soon as the last one of us sat down Ric decided to speak. "Ray, over the last few days, you've pointed out to me many things, some you may even have been right about."

I raised an eyebrow. Ric rarely admitted that someone else may have been right, at least not with out a fight. " Okay…" I was walking a fine line with Ric, I knew from the tension in his shoulders that he had come to some difficult conclusions after reading that book. I didn't want to push him, but I still needed to find out what the new S.O.P. would be with Stephanie.

"What might I have been right about?"

"We, I… I might have over reacted at times, and put Steph in more danger than necessary." He said as his shoulders slumped slightly. He was not good at admitting that he made a mistake, so I promised myself I would be easy on him.

"You can't blame yourself for that though. You were working off the information you had at the time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tank demanded.

I looked over at him, and suddenly remembered that I hadn't talked to him about any of my suspicions. "We're talking about my assertions that things with Stephanie and her protection have not always been the right choices."

"I'm afraid I don't agree with you Ray. Stephanie is fine, she has always made it through her mishaps fairly safe and sound."

"I think the point Ray was trying to make, is that some of those situations might have been avoided in the first place." Thank God for Lester. He was able to better articulate my point. This was going to be a long night if I couldn't get my shit together and very clearly explain myself.

"That is exactly what I was trying to say. I know Steph isn't big on working out, and she doesn't like her gun, but she needs to learn how to avoid certain situations." I told them all calmly.

"Ray, it's not like she can always avoid bad situations, she's a bounty hunter." Gee thanks Bobby, way to have a girl's back.

I sighed softly and turned to him. "Haven't you ever gone to get a skip and something just felt off? I know I have, that's my intuition telling me something is wrong. I've learned to listen to that voice and back off enough to get a better plan. That's what I want to teach Steph."

The men just stared at me as if I had spoken another language, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. They seemed to think I was loosing my mind.

"Just let me take a shot at it, I think I can get through to her."

"Ray, you told us the other night that it could possibly break her, I don't know if that is a chance we can take." Ric reminded me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was time for shock tactics. I had tried to be gentle and persuading, now I had to just rip off the band aid.

"If you won't let me try, then you should go buy the cemetery plot now. It won't be a matter of IF she's killed but when."

Now I'd done it, the weight of their gazes was crushing. I had hit home finally, but I might have damaged some lifelong friendships to do it. I didn't want to be so harsh, but I needed them to realize I was serious. Tank just stared at me with such anger.

"I knew you could be a cold bitch Ray, but that was out of line even for you."

I just shrugged a little. "Tank, I know it sounds horrible, but I have never shied away from telling you guys the truth, and that is exactly what I did."

Ranger didn't seem as horrified by what I said as the other three. He just nodded slowly. "Say I agree to this, what happens?"

I leaned back on the couch. "I talk to her, give her a few tips, set up a few blind scenarios, and voila… she at least learns what signals to listen too and never ignore."

For some reason I couldn't understand the laughter that suddenly floated through the room from all four of them. I shook my head. "Guys, things are different for women out there. Honestly when is the last time you had to be suspicious of someone offering to help you load groceries, or when is the last time you had to evaluate size, gender, clothing, location, words and numerous other things when someone tries to start a conversation with you out of nowhere? You haven't had to do those things. Those are things a woman, a safety conscious woman has to evaluate. Steph has the good girl syndrome, she doesn't want to offend anyone or hurt anybody's feelings. She's a walking talking target."

"Ray, I have no idea what you are talking about, but Stephanie is perfectly safe. Every time she goes out to catch skips, we have some one tailing her."

"Tank, you can't follow her everywhere, and none of you will be able to keep her safe at home. She has to be able to do that on her own."

Tank stood up and walked towards me. He squatted down in front of the couch so we were eye to eye. "What the fuck are you talking about? She's always over at Morelli's house. He's a cop he can take care of her."

I looked at one of my oldest and dearest friends, and having to tell him this was breaking my heart. "Pierre, Joe Morelli is the biggest threat to Stephanie's safety there is."

Tank stood up so quickly I was amazed he didn't fall over. He turned to Ric as he began to yell. "You can't just listen to her say things like this. She is way out of line."

Ric sat there quietly letting Tank work out his anger, and when it was finally quiet he spoke softly. "I let her say it because she's probably right Tank. She can see things we've missed." Ric flipped open the book, and quickly found what he was looking for, and read the paragraph out loud.

"_Denial is a save-now-pay-later scheme, a contract written entirely in small print, for in the log run, the denying person knows the truth on some level, and it causes a constant low-grade anxiety. Millions of people suffer that anxiety, and denial keeps them from taking action that could reduce the risks." _

I rubbed my forehead, this talk was becoming draining. I didn't want things to get so damn serious. I guess I thought that maybe they would just take my word and let me do my thing. If that is truly what I thought, then I was delusional. These guys needed facts, and figures, not gut feelings and suppositions.

"So seriously Ray, what is your plan? You told us earlier that you won't say anything to Steph about Joe, so how do you plan on helping her to stay safe in all aspects of her life?" Bobby leaned over and asked me.

I wish there were easy answers to all of this, but I was just making educated guesses. "To be honest Bobby, I just have to hope that teaching her to stand up for herself and to trust her own judgment will have to be enough. If we say anything bad about Joe it will make her want to defend him. She has to come to that conclusion by himself."

I glanced over at Ric, I could see Tank scanning through the book, and I hoped he found it as informative as I did. "Ric, trust me. I'll take good care of your little Stephanie. I promise."

"Fine, but Ray, don't be too hard on her ok?" He finally told me.

I nodded, and I finally felt my neck and shoulders begin to relax, unfortunately, Stephanie was only one of the problems we needed to discuss.

"Moving on… What does Legal say about your little problem?"

That set off a new round of discussion trying to decide what to do about the investigation. We had to meet with an investigator who would determine if the there were grounds for a lawsuit. We talked about possible outcomes, and how we would handle a lawsuit. It seemed like forever before everyone was ready to leave, although my night was far from over. I had asked Tank to stay so we could talk.

I let Bobby, Lester and Ric out the door and turned around to look at Tank. He was sitting on the couch rather stiffly, I was getting the impression that I might not be his favorite person right now. I walked into the kitchen with out saying a word. I dug around and found a bottle of wine, and set about pouring us each a glass. Bobby did not have anything even remotely resembling wine glasses, so I just used water glasses, thankful they were not red solo cups. I might not have high standards, but I do have some, and I draw the line at drinking out of plastic cups like a college kid.

I brought the glasses with me over to the couch and handed one to Tank before sitting down on the coffee table so we could talk face to face.

"Tank, listen… I know a lot of what I said tonight sounded cold, and probably really harsh. I wasn't trying to be. I was just trying to get my point across."

"I still don't know that you are right Ray. You're making some pretty serious accusations. You don't even really know Stephanie, and you are assuming she is in some sort of danger, when you don't know the whole story."

I took a sip of wine and thought for a moment. I needed him to understand, I wanted one of my best friends to see that I wasn't making things up. "Tank, that book in your hand is written by one of the foremost experts on violence in America. I'm not just shooting in the dark here. I really do see danger in how she lives."

"Why do you even care? You hardly know her."

Ah hell, I didn't really want to answer that question, but I knew he needed an answer. "The first reason is because she is important to all of you. If she gets hurt, you all will hurt, and I don't want that. The second reason is…" I sighed softly. I didn't want to talk about this. I took another sip of wine and turned my head to stare at the clock on the wall. The soft tic tic tic of the clock was soothing to me.

I forced my attention back to Tank. "The second reason is because when I was still a Rookie, I was partnered with a guy named James. Jimmy was a good cop, and we became friends as Partners often do. I used to go over to his house for Sunday barbeques and dinner. You know normal shit. When I was there, his wife would have this look on her face.. A look that I will never forget, but cannot describe. I should have seen it. I should have known better. One day after we both pulled a double shift because there was a nasty flu going around, I was on my way home when I heard a call come in over the radio. It was a request for an ambulance at Jimmy's place. I hurried over there as fast as I could thinking maybe one of the kids fell and got hurt or something."

I took another drink of wine draining the glass. I tried to swallow the tears that were stuck in my throat. "By the time I got to his house there was yellow crime scene tape surrounding the entire place. I managed to get past the barricade by flashing my badge, but before I could get inside I was stopped by I.A. Jimmy had beaten his wife so bad that she didn't make it."

I must not have done a good job of swallowing my tears, because Tank put down his glass on the coffee table and took mine out of my hand placing it next to his before he picked me up and pulled me into his lap.

"Ray, you couldn't have stopped him. You have to know that." he said quietly as I just sat there trying to wipe the hot tears that ran down my face.

"Yeah I could have, if I had paid more attention I could have turned him into Internal Affairs. I would have done it too. Partner or not, I would have turned him in. The day I stood by the grave of Jimmy's wife, a woman who would still be alive if I had paid attention. I promised myself I would never miss the signs again. I read that book Ric handed you cover to cover numerous times, I took college classes, I went to seminars, I did everything I could, and now, I see the signs Tank, I won't let someone else get hurt. I can't."

Tank rested his chin against the top of my head while we sat silently. I knew he was absorbing everything I had just told him.

"Ray, do you think it is possible that because you are so determined not to let something like that happen again, that you could be seeing things that aren't there?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think so, but even if I'm wrong, what's the harm in me taking Stephanie under my wing and making her safer?"

"You don't know her like we do. She is amazingly resilient, and very good at what she does. I don't think telling her to park her car under street lights is going to help her much if at all."

I pushed away from him just enough that I could look him straight in the eye. "That's not what I am trying to do, I want her to learn what makes her vulnerable to an attack. I want to show her how even the worst person in the world can gain her trust. I want her to recognize when she is being lied to. I want Stephanie Plum to be able to save herself once in a while." I explained, trying to make him see what was possible.

"Ok, so you teach her those things. How does it keep her safe IF, and that is a mighty big if here, Joe is likely to become abusive?"

I had to give him credit, he was at least willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. "It is my hope that by teaching Steph to listen to herself reliably, and sharpening her survival instincts, she will realize that she might be in danger."

"What will you do if it doesn't work like that? What if he does get violent?" his voice was quiet, but I could tell that what I was saying was starting to have an impact.

"If it does happen, I will help her in anyway I can. If I have to, I'll bring in the big guns." I said as I reached for his glass of wine. If he wasn't going to drink it then I was.

"And what exactly are the big guns?"

I finally found the strength to smile at him. "I'll call Dad. He knows how to make everyone feel special, and like they are worth something."

Tank's eyes took on a far away look, I could tell he was remembering when he became a part of our family. "Yeah, Dad does have a gift for that."

There didn't seem to be much to say after that. We sat in companionable silence for a while before I climbed off Tank's lap and began to pick up our glasses. I took them to the kitchen and rinsed them before putting them in the sink. Tank seemed as ready as I was to end the evening, so he said his goodbyes and let himself out the door. I locked up and went straight to the bedroom. I needed to change clothes. I found a pair of old sweatpants and slipped those on, sighing softly as I looked down and saw that my stomach was slightly swollen. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Maybe Bobby was right and I needed to see a doctor. I shook my head and climbed into bed. I had too many things on my plate right now. I would worry about it later. I snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes. I needed to get a good nights sleep. Ric had told me before he left that Stephanie was coming in tomorrow to use Rangeman search programs to get information on a couple of skips she got assigned on Friday. I guess if she wanted to work on Sunday, that would be a good time to talk to her, the office should be practically empty tomorrow. My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of how to get Stephanie to go along with my plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still only lay claim to Ray, the rest belong to JE. I am making no money.

A/N: As always Wanda, this chapter would be nothing with out your valuable insight. My apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out.

I woke late on Sunday morning, well late for me anyway, most people wouldn't consider 8 am to be late, but I did. The first thing I noticed, was that I felt like crap. I hadn't had all that much to drink the night before, just a couple glasses of wine with Tank, but oddly enough I had headache, and my stomach was making itself known with that slightly queasy feeling you get when you drink too much on an empty stomach. As much as I wanted to stay in bed, I forced myself to get up and get in the shower. Today was the day I wanted to try to catch Steph in the office and have our little talk. I turned on the water and let it heat up while I brushed my teeth. The problem with confronting Steph, was that I couldn't pussy foot around the issue, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings either. I wished my dad could be here, he would know exactly what to say. I sighed softly before stripping down and climbing in the shower.

By the time I got out of the shower, I knew how I had to handle things, I just hoped that it didn't back fire on me. I got dressed for the day in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt that Steph had picked out for me. I headed upstairs so I could get some work done. I had a few things to take care of before the work week started. I found my cubicle, and sat down booting up the system. I pulled up the web browser and started my search for moving companies. It took me a while to find one that would pack, load and move my things. Of course they weren't open on Sunday, so I had to fill out one of those stupid little Contact Us forms. I just hoped they would call me back. I moved on to looking for Real Estate agents in my area, shortly after I discovered that there are probably more Realtors in South Florida than bugs, I decided to quit while I was ahead, and saddle my sister with the job of finding someone to sell the house. I pushed away from my desk, I was starting to get a headache from staring at the screen for too long. I knew I should have grabbed my reading glasses, instead of going back downstairs for them, I headed to the break room to grab a cup of coffee.

I stopped a few times on my way to the break room to chat with a few of the guys I had met the other day when I first got here. As much as I didn't want to like this place, it was beginning to grow on me. I finally made my way to the break room and poured myself a cup of coffee. It wasn't Ella's special brew, but it was drinkable. Just as I was heading back to my cubicle, Steph made her way across the floor. I stopped in the monitor room and chatted with the guys on monitor duty long enough to let Steph get settled in. I said my goodbyes and walked towards Steph's cube. I knocked lightly before poking my head in.

"Hey Steph, if you've got a minute I want to talk to you in the conference room."

She looked a little surprised, but instead of commenting she just nodded. I gave her a small smile and sipped my coffee before heading to the conference room to wait for her. I didn't have to wait long though, Steph was right behind me. As soon as she entered the room, I closed the door. This talk was going to be hard enough with out having the entire floor privy to our discussion. I turned to look at Steph as she was sitting down at the table.

"So the guys spent some time the other night filling me in about the exploits of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter."

"It wasn't my fault!" She practically whined.

"I've learned a lot of things in my life, but when to keep my mouth shut has never been one of them, so now I am going to talk and you are going to listen." I moved to sit down across the conference table from her. I wanted to be able to see her expressions to know if I was getting my point across.

"Steph, I know you really believe that a lot of the things that have happened to you were not your fault, and you might be right on some of them, but some of them were absolutely your fault."

Steph looked like I had reached across the table and slapped her. "I didn't ask for any of those things to happen, they just did."

I looked over at her, I was speechless. I didn't even want to dignify that with a response, but I finally found the words. "So, what you are saying is that you had nothing to do with stunning a member of the Rangeman staff with his own stun gun, leaving the premises after being told it was dangerous, getting kidnapped by a violent street gang that you knew had a contract out on you, and therefore needed to be rescued by an assault weapon bearing school bus driver. If none of that was your fault... do you suffer from a dissociative disorder then? Perhaps You have what they used to call Multiple Personality Disorder, although that would be a neat trick because as far as I know, even though I know it is considered an illness in the DSMIV, there has never been a proven case."

It was only through years of practice that I was able to keep my voice from displaying the irritation I felt at that moment. I had met victims during my time on the police force, but never had I met someone who was as deeply in denial as Stephanie. I watched the emotions fly across her face as what I said started to sink in.

"It was my sister's Wedding Shower! I had to go!"

I sat silently waiting for her to elaborate. Most people can't stand to have a long silence, it is almost as if they have a compulsion to say something to break the silence. I didn't have to wait long for Stephanie to start talking again.

"I was the maid of honor! It was really important that I be there." She told me after a minute or two of quiet.

"More important than your safety?"

"I wanted to go, and Ranger never should have put me on lock down like I was some sort of child!"

I took a slow deep breath in through my nose to calm myself. It hadn't escaped my notice that she ignored my comment about her safety.

"You wanted to go? Did you ever stop to consider how many things the guys missed because they had to go chasing after you when you went running off half cocked?"

Steph had one of those faces that were just appallingly easy to read. As soon as I asked the question she was shocked, and then she was apologetic for just a few seconds before that gave way to anger.

"I never asked them to come after me! You can't blame me if they had somewhere else they wanted to be."

I stood up so fast that my chair fell over backwards and slid several inches along the floor before coming to a stop. I was lucky that Steph didn't have enough training to recognize my reaction as the carefully constructed action that it was. I slapped my hands down on the table, making her jump. It would have been funny, if this entire discussion hadn't been so serious. I had no intention of harming her, but she didn't know that. I had done what I set out to do. I had made sure I now had Stephanie's complete and undivided attention. I kept my palms flat on the table and leaned forward invading her space just enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Grow up Stephanie! Take some responsibility for your actions! You know damn well that Ranger drops everything any time you are in trouble. Christ. You fucking rely on that, you know that no matter what he's going to come to your rescue. So yeah, actually I can blame you for taking them away from their plans. You are just god damned lucky no one has been seriously injured while pulling your ass out of the fire. Ricky might walk over hot coals for you now, but if you get one of his men killed because of your irresponsibility… Well let's just say he probably will not be so accommodating should that happen." I locked my eyes with hers, I judged that it was time to switch to good cop.

"Now I understand what dad meant when he said he had two extra invisible children called 'wasn't me' and 'I don't know'." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear. I pushed myself back to a standing position. I crossed my arms across my chest for a minute while I looked at her, trying to decide on my next step. I decided complete honesty from here on out would be my best bet. Steph looked to be on the verge of tears at this point.

"Look Steph." I said in a much softer tone. "I'm sure right now you think that it's none of my damn business what you do." I didn't have to wait for her to reply, the look she shot me told me I was dead on.

"I'm going to give it to you straight." I walked over and perched on the table next to her.

"Everyone of these men in this building, even the one's I have not yet met, are my brothers in a way you will never be able to understand. All joking about which branch of the service is the best, aside; When push comes to shove we are all brothers in arms, and we know that we will always have each others backs." I stopped talking for a minute. I knew what I wanted to say, but I needed a moment to figure out how to say it.

"In the spirit of full disclosure here, I'm going to let you in on a secret. I am head over heels, completely and irrevocably in love with Bobby Brown, and have been for about 20 years give or take a few. In that time, Bobby has been in war zones, and on black op's in places that you can't imagine, and I never worried about him as much as I do when I know he is hitting the streets with you."

I had to look away, I couldn't look at Steph, because I didn't want to see on her face, what she was thinking right now. I didn't want to see how much I was hurting her. I had questioned her sanity, her maturity and her ability to keep my loved one safe. I was being harsh, but honest. Sometimes you had to break down before you could build up.

"I don't think you know what it really means to have someone's back. It's more than just having the training and ability to shoot a gun, or to fight hand to hand. Having someone's back means you are willing to move mountains or walk through the fires of hell to keep from putting that person in any unnecessary danger. Danger in our line of work is unavoidable, but if you have a plan you can mitigate it. Steph, when it comes to the day to day situations you find yourself in, you don't have anyone's back out there. You just go running head first into it hoping that whichever Rangeman might be watching out for you can handle it. That's not how it works. You need to work with people, not at a cross purpose to them. It took me a long time to learn that you know?" I managed a little smile at the memory.

"I had one hell of an SOB for a Drill Instructor in basic, and as much as I hated her back then, it didn't take me long to realize that bitch was the first in the Corps to really have my back. Let me tell you, there were a few times I didn't think I was going to make it through recruit training, but as much as it feels like your DI is out to make you quit, they're really pushing you through. You keep going, because in the back of your head, you think I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of quitting, and you focus on making it through day by day. Don't worry about tomorrow will bring, just survive today."

I finally looked at Steph again. "Let me have your back Steph, I want to show you how to keep yourself alive, because one day you might need to depend on yourself, not someone else."

I could see that she was about to turn me down, and I knew that if she told me to fuck off now, I was never going to get another shot at this. I patted her lightly on the shoulder as I stood up. "Just think about it for a few days. If you can come up with a good reason why it's a bad idea, I will never bring it up again. You have my word."

I walked out the door letting Steph think over everything I had said. I hoped she didn't dismiss everything I said out of hand, but I was willing to take that risk in the hopes that she would take what I was offering.

I was just about to push open the door to the stairwell when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see who was there, and I saw Steph trying to catch me before I left. I kept silent, waiting for her to get up the courage to say something. I hated that she looked at me like I scared or intimidated her.

"So um... You're not going to make me run and eat only healthy stuff are you?" She asked finally.

I fought the urge to laugh, I didn't want her to think I was laughing at her. "No, no running and health food, until you're ready."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for that." She said with a small laugh.

"No problem. If you don't have anything else to do today, I could use your help. I need to get groceries, and I don't know how to get to the store."

Steph nodded and agreed to help me out. She was going to grab her purse and meet me down stairs in my apartment. As soon as she turned to walk away, I hit the stairs at a jog. I needed to get downstairs and get ready for lesson one of Operation Stronger Stephanie.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still make no money on the characters of JE.

A/N: Wanda, you are the greatest Beta a writer could have!

"Ray, can I ask you a question?"

I turned my head away from the road, to glance at Steph in the passenger seat. Anything had to be better than this uncomfortable silence that had fallen between the two of us. I knew my words with her earlier today could damage the fragile friendship beginning between us, and right now the ball was in her court. I turned my attention back to the road and took the right hand turn she told me would take us to the store.

"Ask away, I can't promise it will be something I can answer, but I'll give it a shot."

"Why are you helping me?" She asked quietly. I was taken aback by that question. It seemed fairly obvious to me. She was going to get herself or someone else killed if she didn't learn a few basic things.

"I'm helping because it's my duty."

I heard her sigh softly and turn her head out the side window. "Figures Ranger was paying you."

Well shit! Did we have to have this conversation while driving? I spotted the grocery store up ahead about a block, so I pushed the pedal down farther speeding my way to the parking lot, where I took the first available space.

"No one is paying me to help you Steph." I turned to look at her shaking my head slightly. "I have knowledge that you need, it is my duty as a human being to share that knowledge with you in the hopes of keeping you alive."

I knew how she tried so hard to help everyone else, but did she really have no concept of basic human decency as it applied to her? I watched her as she thought over what I had just told her, but she didn't appear to be convinced.

"If you saw a child running with scissors, or playing with matches, wouldn't you stop them for their own good?" when she nodded slowly I smiled. "See, that is very much what is happening here. You are doing things that you don't even know are dangerous, so I am showing you."

She still didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject as she opened her door to get out. I shrugged and climbed out of the car after her. I wasn't going to push anything on her, I just hoped she would be responsive to learning.

We were no more than 3 cars away from our parking space when I couldn't take watching her anymore. I stopped in my tracks and gently grabbed her arm to get her attention. I realized how severe the problem was when she jumped at my light touch.

"Stephanie, why do you walk like that?"

She stopped and turned towards me, confusion plain on her face. "Like what?"

"All scrunched up, like an old lady who's afraid someone is going to take her bingo winnings."

She snorted a little as though she found my description amusing. "I guess I am trying to make a smaller target of myself." She said almost as a question, like she was hoping that was the right answer, but didn't really have a clue.

I shook my head and looked at her. "Steph, what you are doing is painting a target on your back. Stand straight, put your purse on your shoulder and hold your head up. Walk like you know where you're going and that nothing is going to stop you. It tells anyone watching you that you are not a victim, that you are a strong woman who will be too much trouble to take."

"But I'm not." She whispered.

I took a deep breath and silently counted backwards from 10. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Sure you are. You have to believe that you have the knowledge to keep yourself safe. This is a great case of fake it till you make it girl. If you act like you are confident, you will get hassled less, which will make you more confident. Just try it."

I watched Stephanie transform before my very eyes. She stood straight, and lifted her gaze from the ground. Suddenly she looked confident, instead of beaten down by life. I slung my arm around her shoulders and grinned.

"That's the way to do it, you look like a woman who means business."

She laughed quietly and glanced at me. "I'm channeling my inner Ranger."

I couldn't help but laugh at that as we continued our way into the grocery store. If channeling my brother is what it took to keep her from acting like a victim, then I was more than happy to let her do it.

"Whatever works girl." I grabbed a cart from the line just outside the doors and waited for a young woman to go through the doors first. I headed straight for the aisle with coffee in it. Bobby's place didn't have a coffee pot, but I grabbed a cheap one and put it in the cart. I didn't like having to rely on the stuff in the break room. If I kept drinking that I was going to end up with blood in my caffeine stream. I picked up several packages of coffee and tossed them in the cart too. I watched Steph pick up a can of the generic stuff and shuddered. I slipped a can of Folgers into my cart to send home with her, no one should have to drink substandard coffee. We moved through the aisles and I made sure to grab plenty of junk food. After all who can really live with out Doritos? I personally think that hell is a place with no Doritos and coffee.

We worked our way up and down each aisle in the store, Steph adding only a few items to her cart in comparison to my over flowing collection of stuff. We finally made it to the meat section, I stocked up on beef. I didn't like eating out, and missed cooking, but I needed something real to sink my teeth into.

"Do you think Ranger is going to be upset that you're bringing junk food into the health food palace?" She asked with a laugh as she helped me sort through packages of meat to find the ones closest to one pound.

"Probably not, but that's just too bad. He will deal with it or he'll get mad, glare at me and threaten me with more gym time, and I'll smile, nod, say Yes Sir, and then ask him if he's hungry." I said with a grin as I moved on to picking up some bacon.

"You don't mean that!" She sounded shocked that I would even suggest being that disrespectful to him.

"Of course I do." I stopped with a package of bacon in my hand and turned to look at her. "Steph, all you have ever known is Ranger the tough bad ass bounty hunter. I've known him since he was just Ricky, my annoying little brother. He can huff and puff all he wants and I'll be glad to let him. In front of people who are not family, I'll Yes Sir, No Sir, and follow orders like a good girl, but we both know I am only doing it because I respect him enough not to give him a hard time in front of his employees. When it's just us though, he's not my boss, he's family."

"What was he like as a kid?" She finally asked as we moved through the other cold area's.

I grabbed half a dozen rolls of sugar cookie dough, and a few chocolate chip as I shrugged. "He was scrawny, but he had an attitude." I laughed softly remembering the way he used to act like he was so tough.

"Funny thing is, he acted so tough, but he was just a tenderhearted kid who had gotten in over his head. I think he felt abandoned when is parents sent him to Miami. It wasn't until he got older that he realized that it was just as hard on them as it was on him."

I moved slowly through the produce section stocking up on fruits, and the occasional vegetable.

"How did you meet him?" She wanted to know as she walked beside me through the store.

"He was in some of the same classes as my little brother Robin, and so Robin brought him home after school one day, and the rest as they say is history."

"So how did you meet Lester, Bobby and Tank?" She asked as we stood in line waiting to check out.

I smiled and glanced back at her. "Oh I think I'll let them tell you that."

"They don't talk, much less talk about their pasts." She muttered looking down at the floor.

"I bet I can get them to talk, but I am going to need more supplies." I told her as I gestured for her to back out of the check out lane. I led us back to the bread aisle and started adding loaves of white bread to Stephanie's cart because mine had run out of room.

"What are you going to do?" Step asked wide eyed as I moved us on to the canned soup aisle and picked up two of the industrial sized cans of Campbell's tomato soup.

"I'm going to make dinner tonight at my place. Want to help?"

"Umm I can't cook. At all."

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. "This isn't going to be cooking really. More like warming stuff up. I promise I won't let you screw it up." I stopped for a minute thinking about the menu to decide what I else I needed to pick up.

"Hey Steph, can you run back to the meat and get me a couple more packages of bacon? I have to go grab some milk and stuff."

We split up and I headed to the dairy section where I grabbed a couple gallons of milk and practically bought out the stock of Kraft American Singles. I was going to make a meal that my dad used to make all the time, then I was going to proceed to kick each of my brothers in the shins under the table until they answered Stephanie's questions. My boys might be tough, but getting kicked in the shins hurt, especially if it was the same place repeatedly until the desired result was acquired. I smiled to myself as I headed back to meet Steph at the check out.

I went ahead and started unloading both carts, I silenced Stephanie's objections with a look. Her tiny amount of groceries wasn't going to make a bit of difference in the amount, especially after I had to stock up enough to feed the boys tonight. I paid for our groceries and Steph and I took them out to the car. I did have to remind her quietly to walk tall, but all in all she did really good.

We were a couple blocks away from the Rangeman building when Steph stopped staring out the window and asked. " How are we going to get all this stuff upstairs?"

I laughed and glanced at her quick before turning my attention back to the road. "You mean you have worked with these guys for years and never realized that they make excellent pack mules?"

"Huh? You mean you're going to have the guys take it up?"

"Sure, I bought it, I'm going to cook it and if they want to eat it, then they can help carry it. It's kinda like the Little Red Hen."

Steph furrowed her brow looking really confused. "I don't think I know that story."

I shifted a little to pull my phone out of my back pocket. "I'll tell it to you while we cook."

I dialed Bobby's cell from memory and waited for him to pick up. "Hey, do me a favor and grab the other boys and meet me in the garage in…" I glanced at the dashboard clock. "5. I need some help."

I hug up the phone and tossed it into the console. "They'll meet us in the garage, and then after we get everything upstairs, we can start prepping for dinner."

"Prepping? I thought you said it was going to be easy." Steph almost whined.

I turned into the parking garage on Haywood. "It is, but these guys can eat, so we have to make a lot of it. But it won't be hard I promise."

"If you say so."

I did say so. I wasn't going to ask her to do anything difficult, just a lot of it. I pulled into a parking space and watched my brothers walk over. I popped the trunk before Steph and I got out.

"Holy crap! You planning on feeding an Army?" Lester asked as he started grabbing groceries.

"Nope, just you four and Steph. I'm making dinner tonight."

Just then Tank reached in the trunk to grab a bag and one of the large cans of tomato soup rolled out. He picked it up and looked at me. "This mean you're making what I think you're making?"

I nodded with a grin. "Yup. It wouldn't be a family dinner if I didn't."

"Yes!" They all said together, and quickly grabbed the rest of the bags.

We all trouped upstairs to the apartment, and the guys set to putting away the groceries while I handed Steph a coke and told her to go sit down. When she started to object I shook my head and ushered her to the couch. "No arguments. First time you're here you're company, second time you're family. So for now you sit down while the boys get everything put away."

She shrugged and flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv flipping through the channels. I headed back to the kitchen to find the pots and pans I would need to cook tonight. I should have known that Bobby wouldn't have much. A quick conversation with the guys and Ricky decided that he would have Ella bring down what I would need in a little bit.

I was just kicking the guys out the door when Lester looked over his shoulder at me and grinned. "hmmm the women in the kitchen cooking while us men are out doing real work. Just the way it ought to be."

I rolled my eyes and playfully kicked him in the ass. "Yup, the women are going to cook for you men, and then ya'll get to clean up AND serve desert."

Lester laughed and closed the door behind him. I had missed hanging out with the guys. I turned to Steph to tell her the plan of attack.


	16. Chapter 16

Steph was not kidding when she said she couldn't cook. I finally put her to buttering bread, it was a pretty easy job. I took over cooking the bacon. I had never liked cooking it in the microwave, so I had three pans of bacon cooking while I was getting a nice golden brown color on the bread in another pan. The secret to making large amounts of grilled cheese, is you lightly brown the bread, but don't make it into a sandwich yet. You get all the bread done, then make them into sandwiches on a cookie sheet and put them in the oven for the cheese to melt. That way everyone can eat hot sandwiches.

I occasionally would look in the oven to see if my huge sugar cookies were done. I had planned on fruit pizza for dessert. The hardest part of that was getting the sugar cookie crust just right.

About the 100th time Steph muttered "I can't believe they are going to eat this." I put down my spatula and turned around to stand in front of her at the breakfast bar.

"Steph, not only are they going to eat it, they are going to love it. This is a family favorite. I promise."

"Yeah but… it's not healthy. They all eat healthy all the time."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She would just have to see. When the last batch of bacon was finished I laid it on paper towels to drain and cool, while I pulled the cookies out of the oven and set them on the counter to cool as well.

I put Steph to work mixing the yogurt and cream cheese for the fruit pizza while I sliced the fruit. Ella had brought a mandolin slicer, and it was going really quickly. I wasn't much for kitchen gadgets, but I needed to get one. I stopped what I was doing long enough to refill my coffee cup, and make another cup for Stephanie. I had to fill her cup a little over half way with water before adding the coffee, apparently she preferred to drink her coffee rather than eat it with a fork as I did.

I handed Steph her coffee just as she finished getting the cream cheese mixed. I told her how to spread it out on the sugar cookies, and set her to that. Once I finished slicing the fruit, I told her how to start putting the fruit on, and left her to finish that while I went to chopping the bacon strips into bacon bits. While I was doing that the landline rang. I sighed and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray. Is dinner ready, we can smell the bacon cooking in Lester's apartment." Tank said.

I had to laugh. Those boys were like locusts, they would devour everything in their path if you let them. "It's not ready yet, but IF you can all behave, and by that I mean stay OUT of the kitchen, then you are welcome to come over."

I didn't even get a response, there was just the soft click of the phone being hung up, and just moments later they were all walking through the front door.

Bobby started to head into the kitchen, so I hurried back to pick up my knife and pointed it in his direction. "Freeze Buster! Stay out of the kitchen. If you come in here, the food will be gone before it is even done."

Bobby laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender. "I just came to get the beer."

I nodded and lowered my knife letting him walk towards the fridge, but had to smack his arm playfully when he reached over and grabbed a pinch of bacon bits.

"Out! You're going to spoil your dinner." I said as I playfully shoved him out of the kitchen. "You boys find something to watch on TV and let us finish dinner in peace."

Bobby laughed and nodded. "Yes dear." he said as he walked back to the living room with the beer.

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to work. I saw Stephanie was finished with the fruit pizza, so I sent her to join the guys in the living room while I finished up. All I had to do now was to throw together the sandwiches and put them in the oven to heat, and to warm up the soup. I worked on getting dinner finished as I heard the guys turn on some sort of game. They were getting really into it as I was finishing up. I put the sandwiches in the oven to warm and walked out to the living room.

"Ok guys. Dinner will be ready in about another 5 minutes or so." I had hardly finished my sentence before there was a stampede to the kitchen to get the table set.

I found a large plate to put the sandwiches on, and I pulled them out of the oven just as the guys lined up with their bowls to get soup. I let them serve themselves while I piled sandwiches high on the plate. Just as Steph filled her bowl, and went back to the table I carried the sandwiches and put them in the middle. I grinned when I noticed someone had filled my bowl with soup, and had put a fresh cup of coffee at my place. I sat down, and the chaos of meal time began. It was a good five minutes before we stopped passing things around and getting settled in.

"I'm glad you guys could make it tonight." I said as I sipped my coffee.

"I wasn't going to miss it for the world Ray. I haven't had grilled cheese and bacon for forever!" Lester said before inhaling his third sandwich.

I leaned over and whispered to Steph, and she smiled as she sat up and looked over at Ricky and said "That stuff will kill you Babe"

Tank started to cough as he choked on his beer and Bobby leaned over to pound on his back. Ricky raised an eyebrow but just grinned. "Laugh it up Babe, this is probably the last time you'll be able to say that to me."

We all got in a good laugh, and Steph finally seemed to be relaxing a little. I cleared my throat and took a sip of my coffee. "Gentlemen, I had an ulterior motive for inviting you here tonight. It came to my attention that poor Stephanie never heard how you all became a part of the Hunter family."

Tank grinned and waved his hand. "Oh let me start. It's a great story."

Ricky glared at him. "Shut up Tank."

I kicked Ricky in the shins under the table. "Let him tell the story. It's a good story. You just don't like it because it shows you were a brat."

We all laughed and then turned our attention back to Tank. He took a sip of his beer and turned to look at Stephanie. "Now, I met Ranger and Robin before I met Bobby and Lester. It was way back in Jr. High. My mom was raising me on her own, and we lived in a really rough neighborhood, so she lied about our address to get me into a decent school, one where you didn't have to worry about getting stabbed. Anyway, I would get on the bus early in the morning and take it across town where I could get on the school bus, and in the afternoon I would get off the school bus in Robin and Ray's neighborhood and then walk a couple blocks to get on the city bus to go home." He stopped talking and took another long drink of his beer. I noticed his bottle was empty so I got up and grabbed him another beer from the fridge while I refilled my coffee cup. I listened to him talk as I made my way back to the table.

"I was a big boy even back then, and I didn't really say much, you know pretty quiet."

Steph started giggling. "No, not you Tank. I can't imagine you not being so talkative."

Tank wadded up his napkin and playfully threw it across the table at Steph. "Hush, or I won't tell you the good stuff. Back to my story. I was walking from the school bus stop to the city stop, and Ranger and Robin were walking behind me, those two just wouldn't quit harassing me, and finally I had, had enough. I dropped my back pack and spun around ready to just pound those two into the dirt. Funny thing is I didn't know the first thing about fighting then, but I was bigger than the two of them put together. I started to take a step towards them when Mr. Hunter came out of the house and stood on the front step. He used this voice… it was like nothing I had ever heard. All three of us turned around to look at him, and even from the side walk I could tell he was mad. He said 'Boys, you best be getting in the house right this minute.' I couldn't help but grin at Ranger and Robin because I thought I was getting off easy, but the next thing I knew there was Mr. Hunter pointing to me and saying 'You too. In the house now.' I'm not afraid to admit it, I was scared out of my mind. In my neighborhood when a man got mad, he got to hitting on whatever was nearby. Anyway, the three of us marched inside, and Mr. Hunter sat us all down on the couch with me in the middle. He demanded to know how to reach my mother, and then he actually called her. I thought for sure I was really in for it then, because all it would take is for him to tell my mom I'd been picking on boys that were smaller than me. He didn't though. Much to my surprise he just told my Mom that I was in the same class and his son, and asked for permission for me to spend the weekend over there at his house. My Mom was so happy that I had a friend that she agreed with no questions asked. After he got off the phone, I thought for sure he was going to yell at us or something, but he didn't. He just told us that our punishment for fighting was going to be getting up early in the morning to do some yard work for an old lady down the street."

Stephanie made a face and took a drink of her beer. "That doesn't sound like much of a punishment."

"You wouldn't think so, but I'll get to that in a minute."

I knew this story well, so while Tank was talking I got up and went to the kitchen to get the fruit pizza ready. I was cutting it into slices when Tank continued.

"So, after he told us what our punishment was going to be, he sat us all down at the kitchen table and made us do our homework. I'd never done my homework on a Friday night, that's what Sunday's were for. Not at the Hunter house, homework was always done before anything else. We had just gotten started on our homework when Ray came home with Kestrel. Ray drove to High School so she could pick up her little sister every day after school. When they came in Mr. Hunter fixed us all an after school snack. I thought I'd gotten stuck in one of those TV shows. No one I knew ever had families like this. Well Mr. Hunter sat down at the table with us, and helped every one with homework. Half the time my homework didn't get finished because if I didn't understand something I just didn't do it. When homework was finished, Mr. Hunter drove me to my house to drop off my school books and pick up clothes and stuff for the weekend."

I brought the pizza's back to the table and set them down in the middle. There was a few moments of thank yous and everyone eating before Tank finished his story.

"I tell you Steph, I thought these people were probably the strangest folks I had ever met. After dinner we all played a game together Mr. Hunter included. I didn't think people really did that shit ya know? Anyway the next morning we had to get up while it was still dark out, so we had time to eat breakfast before heading down the street. I guess Mr. Hunter heard us calling each other names and what not because the little old lady down the street was a holocaust survivor, and while we raked, mowed and weeded her yard, she told us stories of when SHE was young. You see THAT was the real point of our punishment, to hear what happens when you start being intolerant to others. Well the three of us boys got to know each other pretty good while working together all weekend, and we found out that we actually liked each other. Sunday before I went home, it was decided that Mr. Hunter or Ray would drive me home from their house every day after we finished home work, and if my mom was working late, I didn't go home until after dinner. After a while, it was just natural to call Mr. Hunter dad, since he never treated me any different than any of the kids. To be honest, he's really the only Dad I've ever had."

Steph just stared across the table at Tank wide eyed. "Wow, that's just… Wow."

We all laughed a little as Steph struggled to find something to say. Lester finally decided to speak up to save her the trouble. "If it makes you feel any better Steph, I met Robin through much more normal means. I met him in detention. Robin was a good kid who was in detention for something really stupid like being late to class or something. I don't even remember now, but I spent so much time in detention I had my own seat. Robin had gotten assigned the seat next to me, and since I was bored, I started passing notes with him, well after an hour of passing notes back and forth, I decided I liked the kid. I gave him my phone number and told him to call if he wanted to hang out sometime. When detention was over I started to walk home like I did all the time. I didn't live far from the school, well Robin made his dad stop and pick me up instead of letting me walk. They invited me to come for dinner, and that's it. I was pretty much a member of the clan from day one."

I stood up and started clearing plates from the table, and picked up another round of drinks from the fridge to take back between trips. I handed out the beer and took the last round of dishes to the sink.

"So Steph, how did you meet my boys?" I asked as I slid into my chair with a fresh cup of coffee. I damn near spit coffee all over the table when she started telling me how she blackmailed her cousin into a job, and met Ranger as a favor to mutual friend. I couldn't contain my laughter when Ricky jumped in and told me about her being handcuffed to a shower rod.

"Seriously? You called him to come get you unhooked from a shower rod? That's priceless. Has he at least shown you how to pick locks since then?"

When she shook her head no, I reached across the table and smacked him in the arm. "You should have at least shown her that. You were probably hoping she'd need your help out of the same situation again."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Steph. "I'll teach you how to pick locks later."

"Thanks, at least then I'll be able to get into my own apartment with out a key just like everyone else can."

I raised my eyebrow and took a sip of my coffee. "You have a problem with folks coming in uninvited?" I narrowed my eyes at Ricky, thinking he was most likely the most common offender.

"Everyone can get into my apartment, and they often do." she said softly.

I turned to look at her trying to think of a way I could help her make her home more secure. "You know, one of the guys I worked with in Miami, his wife was from New York City, and he told me that her apartment door had 6 deadbolts, and she only locked half of them, so anyone who wanted to pick them would spend half their time locking her door."

Logically I knew that you could tell which way the bolt was turning when you picked the lock just as you could with a key, but lets face it. If you're picking 6 locks, someone is going to notice and you'll be caught.

"Hmmmm I might try that." She said looking a little happier about having some control over who could get into her place.

We chatted for a little while longer, Bobby being the only one of the guys who didn't eagerly offer his "adoption" story. Bobby's childhood was a bad one, he had been through hell and back before he was even old enough to go to school. Luckily Steph didn't ask him about his story. I knew he didn't like to talk about it. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was after 9. I couldn't believe how late it had gotten.

"It's getting late, and I know that we all have an early morning tomorrow, so You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

The guys groaned, but pushed themselves away from the table. They all came over to give me a hug and thank me for making dinner. Stephanie tried to head to the kitchen to help with clean up, I was about to stop her, but Bobby beat me to the punch.

"Steph, don't worry about the dishes. I'm going to stay and help Ray clean up."

Steph shrugged and went to get her purse. I slipped into the kitchen and gathered her bags of groceries, grabbing the ice cream and other cold items that we had put away and slipping them into one of the empty bags. I handed the backs to Ricky. "Take these, and walk Steph to her car."

He shot me a questioning look, and I just shrugged. "She helped shop, and cook. She doesn't need to lug her groceries back down to her car.

He just nodded, and there was another round of goodnights before Ricky took Steph's arm to walk her to the garage, and Lester and Tank headed out the door. I leaned against the door as I closed it behind Tank and sighed softly. Today had kicked my ass, I was getting old, and I didn't like it.

Bobby came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You ok? You're looking pretty beat."

I shrugged and gave him a glance. "Yeah, I'm ok. I woke up not feeling all that great this morning, and I guess I might be coming down with something."

"Maybe you should take tomorrow off, and get some extra rest."

I pushed away from the door and shook my head as I walked to the kitchen. "I don't think so Bobby, I just got here. I'm not going to take a sick day after being employed for less than a week."

I started running water in the sink for dishes. My dad could cook a 7 course meal and manage to clean up after himself as he went along, that was not a skill I had ever managed to master, so the kitchen looked like downtown Bagdad. Bobby walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders as I stood at the sink. "You may not have been here long, but you've been on your feet since you got here. For love of God Ray! You drove for 24 hours straight just to arrive and run a large scale op before getting some sleep. You are so dead on your feet right now you probably can't even think straight. Just do me a favor and take a day off, no one is going to think less of you because of it."

I sighed softly and sagged back against him leaning my head back against his chest. "I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises."

He kissed the top of my head softly. "That's all I can ask. Now why don't you go get changed into your pajamas and I'll get started on these dishes."

I nodded slowly and headed towards the bedroom. I closed the door tightly and dug out my nightwear. Now I just had to convince Bobby to leave, before I did something stupid, like beg him to stay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I still own only Ray. All other characters belong to JE.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I got distracted with seeing the movie. I liked it. I have to say, no matter how dead set against Daniel Sunjata as Ranger I was before I saw the movie, I must say he handled it beautifully. I will be going to see the movie again next weekend with a friend. I should be updating more often starting next week. DH is buying me a desk so I don't have to try to write on the bed, or wherever I can find a place to set the keyboard. **

Thank you Wanda517 for letting me know I posted the wrong chapter.

"Ray, can I ask you a question?" Steph said quietly as we pulled out of the Rangeman garage. In the last few weeks since our Come to Jesus meeting, we had developed a routine where after lunch I would go out and help her with her skips, and teach her to be more confident.

"Ask away Steph. I'll try to answer anything you want to know."

"Have you ever thought about what you will do when you can't work in the field anymore?"

I shrugged and glanced over towards her. "I never really thought about it. I had 7 years before I retired from the force in Miami, and now that I'm here, I guess I'll work a desk, or teach new recruits. Maybe I'll keep working until one of the guys gives me nieces or nephews and then I'll retire and open the Rangeman on site daycare. There's lots of stuff I can do, and none of it involves a rocking chair and knitting doilies. Why? What brought this on?"

She sighed softly and turned her head to look out the window. "Joe and I went to dinner at my Mom's last night. They pointed out that I wasn't getting any younger, and that I have no savings, or retirement fund. They're right, I need to grow up and start thinking about the future."

I couldn't help but snort with amusement at that. "Steph, I don't say this to make you feel like a child, but I think you are chronologically closer to High School graduation than you are retirement. You're what 32 33?"

She turned to look at me chewing on her lip. "I turned 35 last week."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I remember 35, I was still young and dumb at 35. My dad used to to tell us that adulthood didn't really start until you were about 30. The older I get the more I realize he was right. Oh you thought you were grown up in your 20's, but it wasn't until your 30's that you realized that kids in their 20's are idiots, and still have no concept of real life. I made a U turn at the next light and headed back to Rangeman, this was going to be a serious discussion. Skips could wait, this talk couldn't."

"Steph, 35 is still young. Happy Belated Birthday by the way. I'm going to be honest with you. I'll be 43 next month, and I have no plans on retiring anytime soon. I figure I'll have to get out of the business eventually, but I'm not dead yet. I'll work at Walmart as a greeter if that's the only job available to me. My great Grandmother used to tell me as a kid that '_You don't start dying, until you quit living.' _She was right. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

We parked in the garage again, and I waited for Steph to get out of the car before leading her to the elevator. I knew she didn't do stairs, so we took the elevator to my apartment. I had moved out of Bobby's place and into my own just a week ago. I gestured for Steph to have a seat while I locked the door. I joined her on the couch, sitting cross legged with my back against the arm of the couch so I could look at her.

"Ok, so talk to me. Did Joe and your mom have any constructive ideas on how to fix your current predicament?"

She nodded while staring at her shoes. "They said I should quit my job, marry Joe and become a stay at home wife and mother. Maybe they're right. I should marry Joe, before I get too old and he doesn't want me anymore."

Steph had talked to me a lot recently about Joe and her mom, I think it was because I didn't judge. I didn't tell her what she should do, I just listened, and occasionally offered suggestions. " So you are thinking about marrying Joe as a retirement plan?"

"No! Yes, I don't know!" She whined. I just nodded and reached over to lightly touch her arm.

"Steph, look at me." I waited patiently while she finished studying her shoes for the meaning of life. When she turned to look at me, I gave her a small smile.

"Ok, so let's talk this through. First, forget about money, forget about retirement and everything else. Do you want to marry Joe?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was married once, it didn't end well. How do you know if getting married is the right choice?"

I sighed softly and sat back thinking. I knew how I felt about it, I just didn't know if I could express it in a way Steph could understand. "I think, and this is just my opinion, that you should marry someone when they are the one person you can't live with out. When they are the first person on your mind when you wake up, and the last person you think about before you go to sleep. When you can tell that person anything with out the fear of being judged. When something happens, good or bad, if that is the first person you want to call, the person who you want to hold you while you cry, or the person you want to celebrate with. That's when you know they are the right person to marry."

She just looked at me for a minute, her eyes looking a little watery. I hoped she wouldn't cry, I wasn't good with tears. "Like Bobby is to you?" She asked.

I blew out the breath I had been holding and nodded. "Yes, like Bobby is to me."

"Ray, if you feel that strongly, why don't you tell him?"

"I almost did once, we ended up through a moment of my own weakness sleeping together, and I wanted to tell him, but he was gone before I could. Our friendship was strained for a long time after that. Once I let go of my hurt and pride, I realized I don't have to tell him. He is still in my life, I can still call him and talk about anything. If I have a bad day, I can still ask him to come over and hang with me. You see Steph. I have it all right now, but if I speak up, and he doesn't feel the same way, I loose what we have. It's not worth it."

"What if he finds someone else?" she asked, as one of her tears escaped and ran down her cheek. I didn't know if she was crying for me, or for herself, but I knew that how I answered this question was going to be important for both of us.

"To answer that I have to tell you a story." I told her as I went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of soda and brought them back to the couch, handing her one.

"I know I don't talk about my mom much, that's because as much as I love her, I don't like her much. My parents met when my mom was in college. She was writing her thesis on the Plains Indians. She was a cultural Anthropology student, and this was the last step in her degree. Anyway, my parents fell in love and got married. My mom wasn't around much when we were growing up, she was always traveling to give lectures, or study some indigenous people in the back of beyond. When I was a teenager I asked my dad why we stayed if mom was hardly around anyway. He sat me down at the table and said '_Ray, true love is not selfish. Your mom needs things to be happy, and I love her enough that even if it hurts me, I have to let her be happy, and then be happy that she is happy.' _I didn't understand what he meant then, but I do now. If Bobby falls in love and decides to be with someone else, then because I love him enough not to be selfish about what I want, I will learn to be happy because HE is happy."

Steph took a long drink of her soda and shook her head. "That doesn't sound right somehow. Don't you have the right to be happy too?"

I shrugged and gave her a smile. "Sure I do, but not at the cost of the happiness of someone I love. That's what I mean about love not being selfish, it means caring about someone else more than yourself. I'm not saying I don't have selfish moments. Moments where I wish I could keep him all to myself, and pretend like the rest of the world doesn't exist, but that's only human."

"What if I don't love Joe like that? What if he doesn't love me like that?" She asked wiping away the last of her tears.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing my Dad does when we ask him the tough questions. I can't make those kinds of decisions for you. Only you can decide what is right for you right now. All I can do is be here to listen, and to support what ever decision you make no matter what that is."

Steph snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh THAT'S helpful."

I laughed a little. " I know, try hearing it when you're 16 and trying to decide if your current boyfriend is one you want to sleep with."

I had to try hard not to laugh my ass off when Steph's jaw hit the floor. "You… You… You talked about stuff like that with your DAD?"

I shrugged. "Yup, we talked about everything, and I have to say, sometimes I wished he would just tell us what to do instead of just laying out our options and the consequences and rewards of each and forcing us to make our own decisions, but it worked."

"But still… your dad? I can't imagine talking with my parents about sex, or anything else important really." She said still in shock.

"Most people can't, but that's what makes my dad so special. I know that I can tell him anything, and no matter what I say or do, I know he is going to love me anyway."

Steph looked back to her shoes and muttered. "Yeah I wish my mom felt that way. I'm always disappointing her somehow."

"Steph, you can't make everyone else happy all the time. My mom wishes I was married with kids too, but that's just not who I am. I decided a long time ago, that my calling was to keep things safe for other people's kids. Not everyone is cut out to be a parent. Take me for instance, I love kids, but I'm more of a let's go to Toys R Us and buy Pixi Stix and furbys then send you home kind of kid person. I'd make a great grandma, but I don't want any of my own."

Steph laughed and finally looked up from her shoes. "Yeah I guess I agree with you there."

"See, sometimes you have to make choices that others won't approve of, if for no other reason than to keep yourself sane. I have the utmost respect for Stay at home parents, my dad was one, but if I had to do it, I would loose my mind in short order. No one can make me feel bad about that, because it is just part of who I am. Maybe you should do some serious thinking about who you are, what are the things that you aren't willing to compromise on in your life, once you know that, you'll know what you truly need to make you happy."

We sat in silence for several moments before Steph looked at me again. "You've given me a lot to think about. Would it be ok if we went out to catch skips tomorrow? It's not our usual day, but…"

I gave her a small nod. "No problem Stephanie, just let me know what time and we'll make it work."

She stood up and gathered her things still looking distracted as she walked to the door. "Steph?"

"Hmm?" She said as she turned around to look at me.

"Call if you need anything ok?"

She nodded once before leaving my apartment and closing the door behind her. I stared at the door and grinned, I couldn't help but feel hopeful that maybe our little talk got through to her. I hoped that what ever decision she arrived at, it would be the one that made her happy.

I sighed softly and stretched out on the couch. This little talk with Steph had brought up a lot of things that I wished could have stayed buried. I tried not to dwell on all the things we had discussed.

It was hard not to think about the emotions that bubbled to the surface as I talked about my thoughts on getting married, and how to make the choice that was right for you. I had told Steph that I was ok because I had Bobby in my life, but if I were honest with myself, I would have to admit that there was a distance in our friendship that hadn't been there before. I knew what I had to do, so I forced myself off the couch and over to the phone. I punched in the number closing my eyes as the phone was answered.

"Hey Bobby, It's me. You feel like coming over for dinner?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I still make no money off the characters belonging to JE

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Life got in the way, and if you ever buy Magellan office furniture, save yourself the 14 hour headache and pay the extra $$ to have someone else assemble it LOL

Wanda517, as always you are there to point me in the right direction and let me know when I've ventured too far off the beaten path. I couldn't do this with out you Babe!

I hung up the phone with Bobby, and flopped back on the couch. Talking with Steph made me realize that I had really held a grudge against Bobby, and I was missing the closeness that we used to share. I love all my guys, but I think meeting Bobby when he was older let me look at him as more than just an irritating kid brother.

I glanced at the DVD player to check the time, and realized that I needed to get Lester to come over and program the damn thing for me. AGAIN. If it were left up to me every digital clock I owned would forever blink 12:00. I am technologically retarded, I made my cousins laugh hysterically when I asked them to add me to their buddy list, apparently no one really uses AOL anymore. Who knew? I didn't get that memo. I checked.

I rolled off the couch and walked to the kitchen to check the time on the microwave. Ella set that one for me, so I knew it was likely to be accurate. I realized that I didn't have long before Bobby was due for dinner. I decided on spaghetti for dinner, that's pretty hard to screw up. I checked the cupboard and found the can of sauce with meat and everything. I was Jersey it was probably illegal to serve it, but hey, Bobby knew he wasn't in for gourmet fare.

I set a pot of water on the stove to boil and then headed to the bedroom to put on something not work clothes. I finally settled on a pair of jeans and a soft dark green shirt Steph insisted I get on our shopping trip. I finished getting dressed, and took a few moments to finish my hair.

I was in the middle of finishing up dinner, when Bobby came through the door. When he stepped into view, I almost had to remind myself to breathe. He had changed out of his work clothes, into a pair of jeans and a soft cream shirt that really accented his muscles and beautiful dark skin.

"So what did I do to rate some one on one time with Rangeman's favorite employee?" He asked as he grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge.

"I just wanted to get a chance to hang out and talk. We haven't had time to do that in a while." I told him as I pulled the garlic bread out of the oven.

He drank his beer and leaned against the counter giving me a strange look. "I'll be honest Ray, I thought you'd been ignoring me. We've barely spoken since that night."

I wasn't expecting that response, and I found my self slamming the oven door shut harder than I had planned as I set the pan on the stove. "That's my fault Bobby. We promised each other that it wouldn't affect our friendship, and I was pretty lousy at keeping my end of the bargain."

"Don't apologize, I shouldn't have left the way I did. I just..."

I held up my hand to stem his excuses. I didn't want to hear them. My bruised heart was finally starting to heal, and I didn't really need to relive what happened. "It's cool. Live and learn right? Let's eat while it's still hot."

We filled our plates, and sat at the table to eat. We ate in silence, but rather than the strained silence of just a few days ago, it was a comfortable silence of two friends who know they have been forgiven. We both took our plates to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. "So what did you want to talk about Ray?"

I put the last few dishes in the dishwasher. "Let's talk in the living room."

Bobby grabbed another beer for him from the fridge and followed me into the living room where we took a minute to get settled on the couch.

"I had a long talk with Stephanie today."

He took a drink of beer and gestured for me to keep talking. I tucked my legs underneath me and turned to face him.

"She asked me about my plans for retirement. It seems her mother and Morelli have her all stressed out about being able to provide for herself when she gets old."

"Jesus! She's barely over 30." he said.

"Just turned 35 last week according to her. I asked her if they were able to give her any suggestions about what she should do, of course they told her she should just quit her job, marry Joe and let him take care of her."

"She going to do it?" he wanted to know.

I shrugged and took another small sip of my beer. I tried not to drink much if at all these days. It just made me feel like crap. "I'm not sure. When she left here she said I had given her a lot to think about, so who knows for sure what she's going to do."

Bobby set his beer down on the coffee table and shifted to look at me on the couch. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"I told her she would know she was doing the right thing getting married if the person she was marring was the first thing she thought about when getting up in the morning and the last thing she thought about before going to sleep. If she was going to marry the one person she couldn't live with out, then she was doing the right thing."

Bobby stared at me for a long moment before reaching out and pulling me close to his side. I snuggled against him relaxing into his body. "Speaking from experience?" he asked.

"Something like that." I said, closing my eyes praying that he would just let the subject drop. I should have known better and when he spoke again, I started to pray for a work emergency.

"Ever tell him?"

"Steph asked me the same question." I said.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I didn't need to tell him. I already had him in my life, and that I could call him anytime day or night and he would be my shoulder to cry on. I don't want to screw anything up by telling him. If he doesn't feel the way, I stand a chance of loosing what we have, and I'm not willing to take that risk."

"What are you going to do if he finds someone else?"

For crying out loud! Did he and Steph have a conference call and compare notes? "I'm starting to have a feeling of déjà vu. I had almost this same talk with Steph earlier today."

"I just don't want to see you hurt. How are you going to handle it if he falls in love with someone else?"

I closed my eyes again and fought the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Then I put on my big girl undies and deal with it. I will find a way to be happy that he is happy, and make sure he has my complete support."

He sat silently for what felt like forever before he pulled away from me slightly. "How long Ray? How long have you been in love with Lester?"

I jumped off the couch and stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm not in love with Lester."

"Tank?" he asked and I shook my head vehemently.

His expression softened to one of both pity and concern. "Oh Ray! You had to have known he was in love with Steph before you moved up here. Why would you put yourself through that?"

I was completely dumbfounded, he thought I was in love with Ricky now. "No! I'm not in love with any of them, I had to watch them grow up for God sake!"

He sat on the couch looking both hurt and confused at the same time as if trying to figure out who I could be in love with and why I hadn't said anything before this. I couldn't meet his gaze anymore. None of this was going right.

"You don't get it do you? The one I can't live with out is you. I should know. I tried."

"What are you saying?"

What was I saying? I was admitting my feelings for him, and he still couldn't see it. I was really starting to sympathize with Rick on the whole Steph situation.

"I'm saying the man I am in love with is you. Always has been."

He reached up and grabbed my hand. "You're in love with me?" I nodded and let him pull me down to sit next to him.

"Ray, I'm sorry…" Before he could say more, I jerked my hand from his grasp and covered my face. There was a reason I didn't want to say anything to him, and that reason was a conversation that started with the words _I'm sorry. _"Don't, please don't apologize. I never planned on you finding out this way, or at all really. I don't expect anything to change, just forget I said anything thing, please." I lifted my head from my hands and looked at him silently begging him with my eyes to just let this go.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "Ray," he whispered "I can't just forget."

That was it, I couldn't take anymore. I tried to pull away, and struggled against his grip as I tried not to cry. I wasn't going to cry. I promised that my confession wouldn't change anything, and I wasn't going to show him exactly how heart broken I was. "That's ok. I'll call Kes in the morning. She is qualified to take my place up here. My house hasn't sold yet, and I can…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because he kissed me. It was just the barest brush of his lips against mine, but still, it was a kiss.

"Shut up. Please. Just listen for a minute. I can't forget about tonight because I love you too. I was saying earlier that I'm sorry I made you feel that you couldn't tell me. It might have saved us both a lot of heartache if we had talked this out earlier."

I was finally able to look at him, and for the first time I saw the same look in his eyes that I had seen in the mirror for years.

"Oh my God! You're serious."

"As serious as the heart attack I was sure I was going to have when I thought you were in love with Santos."

I couldn't help but laugh, and I shook my head trying to clear the image of me with Lester from my mind. Bobby gave me a minute to get the laughter from my system before it was time to get serious again.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked.

"The bedroom?" I suggested. I personally though that it was a wonderful idea. I would love nothing more than to get him naked and in bed.

"I'm serious Ray."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Bobby, I never thought that far, and I'm pretty sure there isn't a guidebook out there on what to do after confessing your feelings to the person you've been in love with for 20 years."

"20 years? You've been in love with me for 20 years? Why didn't you say something before now?"

I sighed softly, and shrugged. I couldn't believe he wanted to talk about this now. We've just admitted our long standing feelings about each other and he wanted to _talk._ "Bobby, do you really want to do this now?"

"We do have a lot to talk about."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "We probably do, but talk later. Naked now." I said as I shifted to kiss him my hands sliding down his torso to grab his shirt and pull it from the waist band of his jeans. If he tried to stop me I was going to kill him. He gently extracted himself from me and pulled us both off the couch. My frustration dissolved as he twined his fingers with mine and gave me a quick kiss before leading me to the bedroom.

As soon as the door closed behind us, I was pressing myself against him. I had waited too long for this moment, and I didn't want to take the chance that he might change his mind and want to stop. I was just helping him remove my T-shirt when the shrill ringing of the phone interrupted us. I had for a split second seriously considered shooting the damn thing, but settled on answering it. I was on call tonight, and couldn't risk that this was work.

"Hunter."

"Ray?" Steph's voice was filled with fear, and I could hear she had been crying. "Can you come get me?"

I heard a loud pounding and a man shouting her name in the background, and she started to cry harder before adding "Please."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I still make no money off JE's characters. **

**A/N: I have received several reviews and PM's about Ray's health. I have added a poll to my profile. I am not making any promises on how this story will or will not end, I just want to get an idea about how everyone feels. **

**Wanda517, once again you have pointed out not everyone lives in my head and can see what I see. **

"Sure Steph, I can come get you." I locked eyes with Bobby and nodded in response to his un asked question. He turned around and headed out to get suited up. I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't going to go in alone. I started putting myself back together and gearing up.

"Ok Steph, where are you?"

"I'm in my bathroom. Joe's in the living room trying to get in. He's really mad."

"That's ok Steph. We can still get you out of there. Now tell me what is keeping him out?" I asked as I finished getting dressed and headed out to the living room to meet up with Bobby.

"I pushed my bed in front of the bedroom door and he can't get it open."

I bit my lip to keep from sighing. That wouldn't keep him out for long. "Good thinking Steph. Just stay where you are, and I am going to come get you ok?"

I could hear her sniffle and murmur her response. I tossed Bobby the keys to my car as he walked in. I put the phone to my shoulder to muffle our conversation as I relayed to him what was going on.

"We'll have to go up the fire escape. It's the easiest way to get to her with out going through him." he said as we hurried towards her apartment.

"Ok Steph, we're coming to get you. We're going to come up the fire escape.'

"Oh God! Please don't let him know you brought anyone. He will be so mad I called you."

I clutched the door handle tightly, this was my biggest fear for Stephanie come true. "Ok, Bobby will stay in the car, and I will come up and get you."

I turned my head away from the glare I was getting from Bobby, and tried to focus on the landmarks outside my window to figure out how far away we were.

We were pulling to a stop right at the bottom of the fire escape that led to Steph's apartment, and I was out the door before Bobby even had a chance to throw the car in park. I raced up the stairs trying to ignore the pounding of my heart in my ears. "Steph, can you come to the window?"

"N..n..No." she managed.

I slipped the phone into my pocket and grabbed my flashlight. I turned my head to protect against flying glass as I smashed the window. I shoved up the frame and crawled through. Joe must have heard me because he started throwing his body weight against the door screaming at her that she would regret calling Manoso and his goons.

I tried to open the bathroom door, but she had it locked. "Steph. You can come out now. I've got you, but we need to hurry."

She opened the door, and I managed not to gasp at the bruising on her face, but just barely. I grabbed a pair of flip flops off the bedroom floor hand handed them to her. "Put these on."

I turned my attention to the door as I heard wood splinter. I knew we had only seconds before Joe was in the room with us. I pulled my gun and leveled it at the door. "Steph go to the car now please."

Joe began to shove harder against the door moving the bed little by little as Steph hurried to the window. Before she could get out, Joe managed to squeeze through the small space he had created.

"Boy Cupcake, you must feel stupid. You call your precious Manoso for help and he sends the bitch he's fucking to pick you up." he said with a deadly calm.

I felt more than saw Steph hesitate by the window. "Go Steph, I'm right behind you."

I kept my gun leveled at Morelli as I walked backwards to the window. He stood still holding his hands up in the air. "Now now, there is no need for your gun. You leave me and my fiancé alone, and we will all forget tonight ever happened."

I shifted my weight listening to the glass shards crunch beneath my boots. "And if I don't bring her back in here and forget all about the phone call I received, then what?"

"Then you won't like what happens next." he warned me. I decided that this was probably not the best time to have this kind of talk, so I backed out of the window, and carefully made my way down the fire escape. I was wearing Kevlar, but getting shot still hurt like a son of a bitch. As soon as my feet touched the ground, Bobby had the passenger door open and I jumped inside letting him take off.

I turned in my seat to get a better look at Steph. Her eye was beginning to swell shut, and her face was so covered in blood, that it was hard to see how badly she really was hurt. I felt so bad for her, all I could do was to keep assuring her that we weren't upset at having to come get her, and that she was safe.

Bobby got us home in a hurry. We helped Steph upstairs to my apartment and we put her in the bedroom. Bobby set about cleaning her up as best as he could, fortunately for her, the damage looked worse than it was. Joe was good, he knew how to make her hurt, with out requiring that she went to the ER. I helped him get her undressed and into a pair of my clean pajamas.

"I'm really sorry you had to come get me." She said. I lightly patted her shoulder and shrugged.

"No worries. That's what friends are for right?"

Steph winced as Bobby gently prodded her cheekbone double checking for fractures. "No, I mean I'm really sorry. Joe saw you and now he is going to try to make your life miserable."

Bobby whipped his head around to stare at me. "He SAW you?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. I couldn't see what the big deal was, I didn't do a damn thing wrong, and he could try to make my life miserable, but I doubted he would even register on my irritant scale. "Its not a big deal. I'd rather he target me than you Steph."

"He's not like that Ray. He didn't mean to hurt me. I just caught him off guard that's all." she said.

I found myself reaching for Bobby's hand, when I could feel his fingers twined with mine, I found the strength to not argue with her. "What I think isn't what's important Steph. Just know I'm here if you need place to crash, or someone to pick you up ok?"

She nodded, and I leaned over and gave Bobby a quick kiss. "Take good care of our girl. I'm going to go await the inquisition." I took a quick glance at my watch. "I'm betting we've got maybe another ten minutes before they come storming in here."

Steph sank into the pillows on the bed and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "You didn't tell them what happened did you?"

"Steph, its not my story to tell. You tell me what you want them to know, and that is what I will tell them."

She sniffled a little and groaned as Bobby placed an ice pack over her eye. "I don't want them to know who did this. They'll hurt him."

Bobby leaned over and started tucking her into bed. "It's ok Steph, nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be fine ok?"

She murmured her ok, and her eyes started to close, but then popped open as wide as they could, which wasn't far. "Wait! You two kissed."

So much for hoping that had escaped her notice. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, just try to get some sleep for now. One of us will always be in the living room until you wake up tomorrow."

I grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him out to the living room to wait for the guys to show up. I knew Ricky in particular was not going to be happy with me.

I pulled off my Kevlar vest and tossed it into a chair as I flopped down on the couch to start untying my boots. Bobby began taking off his own gear before sitting down next to me. I kicked my boots under the table and laid my head on his shoulder. "She's going to go back to him."

He wrapped an arm around me and lightly trailed his fingers over my skin. "I know. Now we just have to stay strong and be there for her when we can."

I nodded and snuggled against him, I was just about to close my eyes in an attempt to grab a little sleep, but I heard my living room door fly open. I jumped off the couch and tried to get between Ricky and the bedroom.

"What in the hell happened Ray?" Ranger demanded. At that moment, he was finally Ranger to me. There was no sign of the little boy I grew up with.

"Not my story to tell."

He gave me a look that had me questioning the wisdom of my next move, but I did it anyway. I grabbed his arm and tried to move him off the path to the room.

"Let her sleep." I said firmly.

He continued to glare at me but he came back to the living room with me. He threw my Kevlar out of the chair before taking a seat.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" he asked.

I curled back up on the couch next to Bobby and shrugged. "Not much I can tell you. Steph called and asked me to pick her up, so I had Bobby drive and we went to pick her up and brought her back here."

This was received with a raised eyebrow. We all knew I was leaving out more than I was telling.

"So you both went fully dressed, and didn't see the need to inform anyone else of what was going on?" Tank asked as he joined us on the couch.

Lester was in the kitchen raiding the refrigerator. That man ate more than Tank most days, but if it kept him from joining the others in harassing me then I was fine with him eating me out of house and home. I looked back at Tank and shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You both directly violated protocol for Stephanie's safety, and I won't tolerate that." Ricky said.

"You won't tolerate that?" I grabbed onto Bobby's leg and used it to propel myself off the couch again. Ricky stood up, and soon we were nose to nose. "I've got news for you, you get to decide what behavior you will or will not tolerate from me for twelve hours a day, on my off time forget about it. I don't know when the others started only seeing you as their boss, and not their brother, but guess what bucko! I've got news for you."

"oh shit… she's got news. That's never good." Lester said from the kitchen.

"Shut up Lester." I shouted before turning back to Ricky. "You may be the big bad end all be all around here for everyone else, but I still remember when you could hardly walk a straight line with out tripping over your own feet, so if you want to talk to me as my egotistical boss with a god complex you can come back during business hours. If you want to be my little brother who is freaked the fuck out because the love of his life has been injured then sit down, shut up and let me talk."

Lester finally joined us in the living room carrying four bottles of beer. He looked at Bobby and kicked him in the shin. "fuck man. What did you do at dinner to get her so cranky."

"I didn't do it. None of this is my fault." Bobby said.

I flopped down on the couch and glared at all of them. "Just shut up. As I was saying. Steph called me specifically and asked me to pick her up. I can't tell you why, or anything else for that matter because she asked me not to. It is her story to tell not mine."

I set my unopened bottle of beer on the table, and watched the guys all open theirs."

"Ok, so hypothetically, what could have caused Steph to need you so quickly you didn't have time to let anyone else know?" Rick asked.

I rolled my eyes, I hated this game. It was a way to discuss the problem with out actually saying we are working on the problem. I was about to answer when Rick's cell phone rang.

"Yo." He paused for a moment to let them speak. "Tell them 10 minutes."

He hung up the phone and looked at me. "Any reason why Trenton PD is downstairs in the lobby with a warrant for your arrest?"

I shrugged, I truly was at a loss on this one. "No clue. I guess I should go down and see what this is all about."

I took off my utility belt and handed it to Lester, and glanced at Bobby and Tank. "Which one of you is going to walk me down?"

"We're all going." Tank said.

I shook my head, the last thing I needed to do is show up with an entire platoon of heavily dangerous men. I was going to let them know that when Bobby volunteered to walk down with me. I gave everyone a quick hug and promised to see them first thing in the morning. I was sure that what ever this was it was a misunderstanding and I would be out in a few hours.

Bobby and I took the elevator to the lobby, and I found Joe Morelli looking smug as he stood behind two uniformed officers. I rolled my eyes, I knew what this was all about now. He was going to show me he was in charge. I stuck my foot in the door of the elevator to keep it from closing, and I gave Bobby a kiss. "Call a lawyer, I know exactly what this is about. I'll be home soon."

I stepped off the elevator and held my hands out to my side showing I was unarmed as I approached the officers. "Good evening officers, what can I do for you today?" It was important to keep this calm, god only knows what Morelli told them about me.

The first officer stepped forward. "Raven Hunter? Turn around, place your hands on your head and kneel on the floor." I slowly turned around keeping my arms out and started to kneel on the floor as I placed my hands on my head. I kept my gaze on Bobby standing by the elevator. I knew he wasn't going to be happy, hell I was a little less than thrilled about this, but what can you do. I winced a little as my arms were pulled roughly behind my back and the cuffs clicked around my wrists a little more tightly than necessary. I was soon being helped to my feet by both officers.

"You are under arrest for breaking and entering, threatening an officer, and the armed kidnapping of Stephanie Plum. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you do not have one or cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yes" I said.

I gave Bobby a small smile of reassurance as I was turned around and led out of the building followed by Morelli. I was being helped into the back of the squad car, when my head hit the top of the doorway. I gritted my teeth, and slid in back along the seat. I knew that unfortunately this was probably the first of many accidents I was going to have. Cops looked out for one another, and they did not take kindly to one of their own being hurt, and Steph, as Morelli's alleged fiancé was one of them. I hissed softly as my head made contact with the side window when the car turned a little too sharply. It was going to be a long night. I just hoped arraignment came soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Still making no money**

**A/N: Wanda517, with out you, this story would not be as interesting as it is. Thanks for being the best Beta!**

I was finally taken to an interrogation room after the second or third time I _accidentally _walked into a wall. I understood why they were doing this, but I didn't have to like it. I was working on one hell of a headache by the time I was roughly pushed down into a chair. I was read my Miranda rights again, and I assured them I understood. The officer sat down across from me and leaned forward trying to look sympathetic.

"Look Ms. Hunter, we've got you for this. Detective Morelli heard you break in Ms. Plum's window, and was able to force his way into the bedroom in time for you to pull your gun on him and forcibly remove Ms. Plum from her own home. See, we know you did it. All I want to know is why."

I took as deep a breath as I could manage and continued to stare at the wall over his head. I wasn't going to say a word. I knew this game, I played it for years on the other side of the table. When this tactic didn't work they would move on to trying to make me angry. I started counting bricks in the wall of the interrogation room to keep myself from getting drawn into this little pissing match. I had made it up to 97 when another Detective came in and sat down.

I heard him shuffling papers for a minute before he started to talk to me. "Raven… I can call you Raven can't I?" I didn't respond, I continued to stare at the wall. "Alright Raven, there are a few things I just don't understand. You were a Marine, and then did your time on the force in Miami. How does one go from being a decorated officer to being a kidnapper? Maybe you were dirty, you take payoffs from Manoso to do his dirty work while you had a badge?"

I bit down on the inside of my cheek and closed my eyes. I knew he was trying to get me to break and say something, anything they could use against me. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. The only response they got from me was a shifting in the chair as I tried to get more comfortable, which was nearly impossible with my hands still cuffed behind my back. I started to let my thoughts wander, but I was quickly drawn back to the present by the sound of hands slamming down on the worn metal table.

"Damn it! We can't help you unless you talk to us. You give us what we want to know, and we'll talk to the D.A. see if we can't get you some kind of deal."

I tore my gaze away from the wall and focused in on the two cops in front of me. "I. want. My. Attorney." I turned my head away from them again. If they were smart they would end this little talk and fast. I heard their chairs being pushed away from the table, and yet I paid them no attention. I just wanted my lawyer to show up. I was in deep shit, and sinking deeper. Morelli didn't have to stage a crime scene, he just had to change his story to fit the evidence. I hoped Steph would be up to clearing this up soon. I just wanted an aspirin and to go to bed, preferably with Bobby, but if he tried to make me talk instead of heading to bed, I might just shoot him.

I don't know how long I sat there, waiting, but it felt like forever. I heard the door open and I looked over to see who might be joining us. I took in a tall man dressed impeccably in a charcoal grey suit and carrying a briefcase. He walked over to the table and placed his briefcase down before taking a seat. "Ms. Hunter, My name is L. Gerald Hamilton. I was retained by a Robert Brown to be your attorney of record in this matter if that will suit?"

I shrugged. "Depends, who's paying your fee?"

He looked down his nose over his glasses as if he could hardly believe that I was asking that question. My firm has a working relationship with Rangeman, and it was my understanding that they would be covering your legal fees."

"Then I guess you're as good as any Lawyer. They tell you anything?"

"Yes Ms. Hunter, they told me that you were in quite a bit of trouble. It is my understanding, that while this may be a misunderstanding, Ms. Plum is not able to speak to police as of yet. She seems far too shaken to be a reliable witness at this point."

"Well that's not the best news I've heard all night."

"Unfortunately, it does not get better. It is my impression that they are going to hold you before filing charges, so it could be up to 72 hours before you see a judge, and I talked to the D.A. When we do go in front of the judge they are asking for remand."

I figured as much, I had just hoped for a different outcome. I didn't really want to sit in jail for the next three days. "Figured."

"Now, this is the part where you tell me what happened so I don't get blindsided in court." He said as he pulled out a legal pad from his brief case.

I raised an eyebrow at this man who obviously wasn't used to dealing with my class of criminal. If I had embezzled a few million, he might like me better, but this was definitely not his comfort zone.

"Would you mind having them take the cuffs off? I'm not going to hurt you I promise." I wondered where the hell the boys had found this particular specimen. He did take pity on me though and walked to the door, asking someone to come in and unlock my cuffs.

It didn't take long before a uniformed officer came in and took the handcuffs off my wrist. I bit down on my lip as the tingling started when the circulation started again. I didn't have much time to recover because Pompous J. Asshole JD was prompting me to explain to him the night's events.

"There isn't much to tell, I was at home with Bobby Brown after eating dinner, and we were getting ready to go to bed when my phone rang."

"Home, work or personal phone?" He asked.

I frowned and tried to remember exactly. "I think it was my work phone, that's why I answered it, but I could be wrong. Have Mr. Manoso pull logs on both phones that will show which one it was."

"Then what happened?"

"I took my personal vehicle and drove to Stephanie's apartment. She said there was someone in her living room trying to get into her bedroom, so I judged it best to use the fire escape and go through the window."

"Did you go by yourself?"

"Yes" Oh hell no I didn't, but I was going to leave Bobby as far out of this situation as possible, it would do no good, and only bring down more trouble. Let Joe think I acted on my own. He could target me leaving everyone else to do their jobs.

"When I was extracting Ms. Plum, someone came through the door and I drew my weapon. He did not identify himself as a police officer, so I assumed he was the threat. I sent Ms. Plum through the window to the car, and followed behind her once I judged her clear of danger."

"So it is your ascertation that you did not know that the man you pulled your gun on was Detective Morelli."

"Correct. I had only met the man once and very briefly, I could not positively identify the man I saw in Ms. Plum's apartment as being Detective Morelli, or anyone else." I said.

"Can you explain why you drew your weapon?"

"Based on the fear in Ms. Plum's voice and on the facial bruising and lacerations I had assumed that anyone coming through that door was a danger to her personal safety. I am willing to apologize to Detective Morelli for any confusion, but I believe that with the information I had at the time I made the correct choice."

He looked at me with some concern on his face. "Now let's talk about those goose eggs on your head. You get them from Stephanie?"

I shook my head a little. "Nope, I fell. It's hard to catch yourself with your arms behind your back."

"Can you prove that?" he asked.

"Check security tape of the lobby at Rangeman. Should have a good view of the arrest."

"You're good you know that?"

"Hmm?"

"I usually have to teach my clients to answer like you."

"I'm just answering truthfully. I've been through this a time or two, but usually on the other end."

"Yes, Mr. Brown did tell me you had been a cop. I suppose I don't have to warn you about what happens to cops in jail do I?"

I shook my head and tried to suppress a shudder. I knew what happened all too well. My partner Jimmy after he went down for the murder of his wife lasted less than 6 months before he was killed, and while the situation wasn't ideal, I knew I could manage 3 days. My lawyer and I said our goodbyes, and he left me to wait to be taken to my holding cell.

Trenton city jail suffered from an over crowding problem, so much so that It was actually a help to me rather than a hindrance, I wouldn't have found a place to sleep no matter how tired I was, this kept me from having to try to keep myself awake. The guard opened the cell door and guided me inside, and then removed my cuffs before closing the door. "Good Luck in there, always a shame to see a cop on the other side of the bars."

I mentally cringed as he announced to the entire block that I was, or had been a cop. I felt the eyes of the other occupants boring into my back. I edged along the wall and found a seat on one of the metal benches in the cell. Looking around me I counted 3 hookers, a couple of drunks and a girl who couldn't have been more than 15 or 16, but had that hard edged look that comes with running with gangs for too long.

I wanted nothing more than to just lay down and close my eyes. The light was causing my head to pound in time with my pulse. Even if there was room to lay down, it probably would have hurt my ribs to lay on something with no padding. I didn't have any broken ones, but I wouldn't rule out cracked ribs at this point.

I found a semi comfortable position propped up against the concrete wall. I watched the hookers joking amongst themselves, they obviously were no strangers to the routine. The drunks were too busy vomiting as they started to sober up to pay much attention to anything that was going on around them. I kept my eyes on the baby banger though. She looked like she might still be looking for a way to be a full fledged member of her gang. I narrowed my eyes as she edged her way in my direction.

She closed the last few feet with a swagger designed to make her look tougher than she was. I actually felt pity for the kid. She was in over her head, my guess is that this is her first arrest and she's actually scared out of her mind.

"You a cop?" She asked with a jerk of her head. I noticed she was keeping her distance, but I didn't let my guard down. Last thing I needed was to get knifed by kid.

"Was"

"Got caught huh?"

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't going to respond. I have found you can learn a lot by listening. Most people have a psychological need to fill silence.

"Never seen you on the street, most dem dirty cops work my side of town. You musta screwed up good, cuz I never seen no cop get locked up before. Whatcha do anyhow?"

I looked at her and did my best to remove all trace of humanity from my face. "They arrested me for kidnapping. I didn't do anything."

"Huh?" she said and leaned against the wall putting a little more space between us. "You had to done something. No one gets here by being nice."

If it didn't hurt so bad I would have shaken my head. I was sending out all sorts of get lost signals and yet she was still standing there.

"Listen Kid, it's been a long day, and right now, the last thing I need is your insight on the criminal justice system."

"Bitch, you best show some respect." She said taking several steps closer. I didn't want to hurt a kid, not today. Couldn't the universe take some pity on me today of all days?

I raised an eyebrow and rolled up my sleeve to show her the tattoos on my arm. The one highest near my shoulder was a Devil Dog with USMC underneath it and surrounded by the words Semper Fidelis. Around my bicep I had what at first glance looked like barbed wire, but when you looked closer, the strands of wire were actually names and dates of friends and family that were KIA. "I'll show you some respect, when you do something worth respecting. These people died for your right to be an idiot."

That did it, it pissed her off and she charged towards me, luckily it seemed that other than her jump in she hadn't fought much. It didn't take much effort at all on my part to get her up against the wall with my arm at her throat. "I'm going to do you a favor, I'm going to let you go, and you're going to go back to the other side of this room and stay there. You understand me? I'm not fucking around anymore. You leave me alone and I don't spread the word you got taken down by a bitch old enough to be your mama. Got it?"

She nodded, and I let her go with a small push. That didn't go as expected, I wanted to find out more about the dirty cops in this town, but I could always find her later. I had the added benefit of her knowing I'm a crazy bitch. It could be useful later.

I settled back on the bench to wait. Holding cells in jail have to be the most boring things on the planet. There isn't a TV, and you can pretty much forget about anything remotely resembling entertainment, although right now I would do a damn strip tease if I thought it would get me some coffee.

It was somewhere around 5 in the morning, and I hadn't had coffee for 12 hours. I could feel the pain in my head growing with each passing minute. My hands were starting to shake from the withdrawals. I hadn't gone with out massive doses of my favorite drug in a very long time, and now I was paying for it in spades. The funny thing is I could forgive Morelli for having me arrested, it was a great power play, but cutting off my access to the life giving power of coffee was verging on unforgivable.

I could hardly force myself to stand up and shuffle to the door when they told me I had a visitor. I calmly let my self be put through the process of cuffing and was escorted to the visiting area. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Bobby waiting for me.

I slid into the chair and picked up the phone as I watched him do the same thing.

"God Ray! How bad are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just some bumps and bruises, apparently I get clumsy when I get into handcuffs."

"Ray, serious now, how are you holding up?"

"I'm still alive, which as you know any day above ground is a good day. I'm running a little low on caffeine, and when I get out of here I need the biggest pot of coffee you can find."

Bobby managed a small smile, but he didn't look like he believed me. Maybe I should have tried harder to keep my hands from shaking when I told him I was ok. I knew I must look like a junkie coming down from a high, and I was, but lucky for me coffee isn't a drug that gets you landed in the medical wing for detoxing.

"You going to make it another few days?"

"Don't have much of a choice? How's Steph holding up?"

"She's mad that you're in here, she's going to try to talk to the police and see if she can get you out of here sooner. Right now she seems to think Morelli couldn't have done this, that it had to be someone else who turned you in."

"It doesn't really matter, I just want this over with."

"I know, did you meet your lawyer last night?" he asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah… somehow I got the impression I wasn't his usual type of client."

"Is he any good? We don't use the criminal division often, maybe we should find another firm."

"I don't know if he is any good or not. There hasn't been much he could do really. I'll let you know what I think of him when he gets me out of here."

I looked over my shoulder to see the guard approaching to take me back to my cell. I pressed my fingertips to my lips and then placed them against the glass. "Time to go. I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

There wasn't much left to say, so we hung up the phones and I allowed myself to me led back to my cell.

By the time I got back to my cell, the hookers had been released with the drunks who were finally deemed sober enough to go home, the baby banger was no where to be seen, and instead there was a whole new group of Trenton's criminal element waiting to keep me company for now.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry this update took so long, I just wasn't in the writing mood for so long. I don't know when the next update will be, from here on out the story takes a personal journey that is difficult to write. I will try to get one more chapter at least out before I go on vacation next week with our very own Jago Ji, Sonomom and LnBen. My sincere thanks to Wanda517 for all her help in making sure my ramblings make sense.

Disclaimer: The plum universe belongs to JE I just play with it.

I could certainly cross off being a guest of the City of Trenton from my list of things to do before I die. I would much rather have a root canal with no Novocain before repeating the last two days of my life. Jail wouldn't have been too bad, but the fact that I had been a cop until recently was not something my hosts kept secret. Cops in jail rank only slightly above child molesters, I knew if I had drifted off into a deep sleep that I would have been a dead woman. Combine lack of sleep, with caffeine withdrawal, the random "accidents" I had after my arrest and this illness that had been plaguing me for months now, and I knew I was looking less than my best. It took every inch of self-control I had not to collapse as my Lawyer walked me out of the Trenton PD.

Bobby and Lester were anxiously waiting for me near a Rangeman SUV; part of me wanted to run to them, to be tucked away into the vehicle and hurried home. I didn't run though, I could say it was my pride that kept me walking at a sedate pace, but I would be lying I felt so drained that I doubt I would be able to run even to save my own life. We finally reached the truck and I leaned heavily against the door catching a glimpse of my reflection in the side mirror. My Native heritage usually gave my skin a healthy golden color, but today it looked yellow. That would explain the worried looks I was getting from both the guys. Neither one said anything as I was handed a cup of coffee. It took me a minute to get the cup to my lips as my hands were shaking hard enough that it was difficult to control my movements.

I wanted nothing more than to crawl into the SUV and fall into a deep sleep, but that had to wait. My lawyer deemed it necessary to fill me in on all the details of my release. I heard him saying that the charges had never been officially filed, and that I was free to go, but he wouldn't promise that they wouldn't be filed at a future date. I was trying to pay attention to him, but I just couldn't focus at the moment. Bobby seemed to catch on that I did not comprehend even the most minor details of what was being said, so he cut the conversation short informing the windbag he could talk to me tomorrow. I shot him a grateful smile as he opened the door and helped me inside before joining me in the back seat.

Lester pulled out of the parking lot, and was going to turn left to take us back to the Rangeman offices, when Bobby spoke up from the backseat. "Les, take a detour to St. Francis."

I jerked my head to stare at him and shake my head. "I don't need a damn hospital, I need to go home and sleep." I said before crossing my arms over my chest and turning to look out the window.

Bobby reached over and pinched my hand without warning. "Ow! Jesus Christ what the hell was that for?" I demanded to know.

Bobby just gestured to my hand. "See the tenting? You're dehydrated."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "So start a damn IV when we get home." The man was a damn medic, he could start an IV blindfolded on a moving transport over rough terrain while taking heavy fire, I didn't need a hospital for something as simple as that.

Bobby looked at me and reached out to gently touch my face. "Please." He said as he stroked his thumb across my cheek.

I knew how desperately he wanted me to go, but I was hurting and exhausted, I didn't need a side trip. "Bobby please, I just want to go home and go to bed. You can give me an IV and I'll see a doctor after I have had some sleep." I could tell he wanted to argue, but he finally gave a nod of agreement and gestured for Santos to take us home. I laid my head against the window and stopped fighting to keep my eyes open. I knew the guys had my back, and it was finally safe to drift off into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby POV

We had barely pulled out of the police department parking lot when Ray leaned her head against the window, and within seconds she had fallen fast asleep. She looked like shit. I had wanted to take her to the hospital to have her checked out. Not only was she dehydrated, but she had probably had more than her fair share of accidents since arriving at the jail. I took her agreeing to see a doctor after getting some sleep as a small victory, but not one I was really all that happy with.

Lester pulled into the garage at the Haywood building, and I slipped out of the back seat, walking around to the other side to help Ray out. She was so exhausted she didn't even stir when I opened the door, unbuckled her seat belt, and lifted her out of the truck. I gestured with my head for Lester to shut the door, and then walked with him to the elevator. We rode in silence until we got to my apartment. I would have taken her to her place, but Steph was still staying there, and I needed to get Ray hooked up to an IV.

Lester opened the door, and I carried Ray to the bed. I laid her down as gently as I could, and softly called Lester in to help me. I told Lester to get her boots off and to stay with her while I ran to get some supplies from my office. I didn't want to leave her alone in case she woke up, she needed to know there was someone watching out for her while she slept, and if it couldn't be me, Lester was the next best thing.

I hurried back into the bedroom and dropped my duffle bag of supplies on the floor beside the bed. I asked Lester to help me sit Ray up to get her t-shirt off so I could check her for injuries. I tossed her shirt into the corner while Lester held her up. Her torso was shades of purple and green showing new bruises on top of older healing bruises. I knew some of the yellow was from sparring here with some of the guys, but the new ones had me worried, there were a few spots that were so dark they were almost black. I lightly ran my hand over her ribs making her hiss even in her sleep. It didn't feel like anything was broken, but I was sure she might have cracked a rib or two. I looked over at Lester watching his eyes flash dangerously; he was barely suppressing the rage at the sight of her battered body. I did my best to ignore the fact that it was Ray I was working on, and I reached down to grab an ace bandage to wrap her ribs.

With Lester's help I started wrapping her ribs trying to keep the bandage firm without hurting her, but I guess I must have tightened it a little too tight because she opened her eyes cursing. "Son of a bitch!"

She pushed Lester's hands away from her and sat up under her own power glaring at the both of us. She didn't say anything else, which was almost frightening. It could mean one of several things; she was in too much pain to argue, she was too exhausted to put up a fight, or she was mad that we didn't just leave her the hell alone. For the first time in a long time, I was actually hoping that her silence was because she was angry, and not because she was too injured or tired to put up a fight.

"Ray, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you'll rest more comfortably with these ribs taped up." I told her quietly. She just nodded and turned to look at Lester.

"Thanks for helping today, but I think we've got it from here." She said.

Lester nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and lightly ruffled her hair. "No problem. Call if you need anything." He said as he walked out the door.

I finished taping up her ribs and secured the bandage before reaching for the IV kit. She laid back on the bed and I sat down beside her. I picked up her hand and started looking for a good vein to get the fluids started. "Did you eat much of anything while inside?" I asked as I swabbed her hand with an alcohol pad.

"Not much was actually edible." She told me with a small smile. I knew I was at least partially forgiven for making a big deal out of her health.

I nodded and made a mental note to give her a small amount of glucose with her IV. I knew that once she fell asleep, she was likely to stay that way for a while, so she would need a little bit to make up for not eating while in jail, and again while she caught up on her sleep.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked as I slid the needle into her hand watching her wince a little. It was almost funny, she could take a punch as well as any guy I knew, but stick her with a needle and she flinched.

"Not a lot to talk about really. It's not something I want to ever do again I know that for sure." She finally looked around the room and it must have dawned on her that she wasn't in her own apartment. "Why did you bring me here?" She wanted to know.

"Steph is still staying at your place, and there really wasn't room for all three of us for the duration, so I figured you wouldn't mind staying here." I hooked up the IV to the port in hand, and slipped a hanger through the top of the bag before looping the hanger over the bedpost above her.

"Sounds reasonable." She agreed as she shifted to the edge of the bed trying to stand up. I jumped up from where I was sitting and almost flew to her side.

"You should lie down." I told her as I grasped her shoulders lightly trying to keep her on the bed.

She shrugged me off and pushed herself to a standing position. "I will, but I'm not sleeping in jeans." She said as she reached for the button on her pants, but I gently pushed her hands away unbuttoning them before helping her to slide them down over her hips. I tried to remain detached, to look at her with a clinical eye, but it was hard. I had thought of nothing but having her undressing to get into my bed for so long, it was hard to keep my mind focused on the seriousness of the situation. I slid her jeans down her legs, and she sat back down on the edge of the bed so I could slide them off her legs. I tossed her jeans in the corner with her t-shirt and helped her slide under the covers.

Ray lie back against the pillow and let her eyes drift closed, as she snuggled in I pulled a chair close to the edge of the bed and sat down rubbing my face. I was just getting comfortable when Ray's eyes popped open. "Well this is a little uncomfortable." She said.

"What?" I asked quietly leaning closer to the bed.

"You sitting there staring at me. I'm not going to be able to fall asleep with you staring at me." She snapped.

I jumped out of the chair rushing to grab the bag of medical supplies. "I'll get you something to help you sleep."

She grabbed a pillow from the bed and whipped it in my direction. "I don't want you to give me something to sleep damn it! I want you to not sit in the corner and stare at me. If you want to be here which I would like, then get into bed and stay with me. Don't watch me sleep like some creepy stalker."

I nodded that I understood and stopped rushing across the room, and grabbed the edge of the blanket and slid into bed next to her. It took a few minutes of finagling, but we were finally able to snuggle together comfortably.


End file.
